Not Myself Ein anderes Leben
by TheSnitch
Summary: Harry wurde von den Dursleys ausgesetzt und wächst als Taschendieb auf den Straßen Londons auf. Doch eines Tages entdeckt er einen mysteriösen Pub und sein Leben nimmt eine völlig neue Wendung... Übersetzung, AU, leichter Dark!Harry
1. 1: 0 Der Junge der verloren ging

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Not Myself  
****Ein anderes Leben**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Originaltitel: **Not Myself

**Autorin:** Saerry Snape (User ID: 74156)

**Übersetzungstitel:** Ein anderes Leben

**Übersetzer und Beta: **Mykene, Mandrake, TheSnitch

**Stand nach Buch: **1-4

**Warnungen: **AU (Alternatives Universum), strong language (ein paar böse Wörter. ;-) )

**Disclaimer (Sarry):** J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though). This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's A Gutter Rat's Tale and Dauphin's Let History Repeat Itself.

**Disclaimer (von uns)**: Alles, was ihr aus den Original Harry Potter Büchern wiedererkennt, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, der Rest ist geistiges Eigentum von Saerry Snape. Wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld, die Übersetzung ist nur zu unserem und eurem Vergnügen, darf aber bitte nicht ohne unser Einverständnis, woanders gepostet werden, erst Recht nicht, ohne unsere und Saerry Snapes Namen anzugeben!

**Bemerkungen: **Zu meinem Leidwesen fehlen immer wieder Leerzeichen, obwohl ich besonders darauf achte. FFnet löscht die aus welchen Gründen auch ständig wieder. Ich arbeite dran, dass sich das bessert. Bis dahin, seid bitte nachsichtig!  
**Nachtrag: **Ich denke, ich hab jetzt keine fehlenden Leerzeichen mehr drin. Wenn ihr noch welche entdecken solltet, zögert nicht, mir zu schreiben, ihr helft mir damit, die Lesbarkeit der Story zu perfektionieren.

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und **reviewt** fleißig :-)

* * *

Bei diesem Lied ist der Autorin die Idee zu der Story gekommen: 

-

Suppose I said

I am on my best behavior

And there are times

I lose my worried mind?

-

Would you want me when

I'm not myself?

Wait it out while I am someone else?

-

Suppose I said

Colors change for no good reason

And words will go

From poetry to prose

-

Would you want me when

I'm not myself?

Wait it out while I am someone else?

-

And I, in time, will come around

I always do for you

Suppose I said

You're my saving grace

-

- John Mayer: "Not Myself"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**1. Buch  
****Stein und Entdeckung**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: Mandrake  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene, TheSnitch_

**Prolog  
Der-Junge-der-verloren-ging**

Privet Drive war eine ruhige Straße in Little Whinging, Surrey. Eines Morgens öffnete sich die Tür von Haus Nummer 4 und eine knochige Frau mit einem Pferdegesicht trat heraus, um die Milchflasche nach draußen zu stellen. Plötzlich fing sie an zu kreischen:

"_VERNON!_"

Hinter der dürren Frau erschien ein massiger Mann mit einem ebenso massigen, herabhängenden Schnurrbart.

"Was ist los, Petunia?"

Die Frau zeigte mit zitterndem Finger auf ein Bündel, das auf der obersten Treppenstufe lag, und fauchte leise: "Mach das weg!"

Vernon blinzelte und schaute auf ein Baby herunter, welches in eine Decke gewickelt auf der Fußmatte lag. Eine kleine Hand umklammerte einen Briefumschlag, der an „Mr. und Mrs. Dursley" adressiert war.

„Es ist ein Baby, Petunia", sagte er.

"Es ist _ihr_ Kind, Vernon! Ihre _Missgeburt_ von einem Kind!"

Vernons Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, dann fragte er leise: "Harry?"

Petunia kreischte: „Ja! Schaff ihn fort! Ich will dieses - dieses - dieses _DING_ nicht in unserem Haus haben!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in der Küche, aus der die Schreie ihres Kindes Dudley kamen.

Vernon betrachtete das Kind zu seinen Füßen. Es war jetzt hellwach und schaute ihn aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen an. Er seufzte, und bückte sich, um den Jungen hochzuheben. Geistesabwesend murmelte er: "Was mache ich jetzt bloß mit dir?", dann ging er zurück ins Haus, um die Autoschlüssel zu holen, wich einem Löffel aus, den Petunia nach ihm (oder eher nach dem Jungen) warf, und ging nach draußen zum Auto. Das Baby gluckste die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen vor sich hin.

Vernon schüttelte den Kopf, legte den Jungen auf den Beifahrersitz und drehte den Zündschlüssel, um den Motor zum Leben zu erwecken. Er fuhr von der Einfahrt auf die Straße, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wo er eigentlich hin wollte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Schaun Se, Mr. Dursley, ich sach 's Ihn'n. Wir ham einfach nich' mehr Platz!"

"Dann schaffen Sie welchen!", schnarrte Vernon.

"Geht nich'."

Vernon schnaubte und stürmte aus dem Waisenhaus zurück zu seinem Auto. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war jedes einzelne Waisenhaus, bei dem er gewesen war, überfüllt gewesen. Vernon seufzte, als er einen Blick auf das Kind warf, das jetzt auf dem Beifahrersitz schlummerte. Das Waisenhaus, das er eben verlassen hatte, war das letzte in der Stadt gewesen, dass er noch nicht besucht hatte. Er hatte jetzt keine Wahl mehr. Er musste das tun, was er sich eben überlegt hatte, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Er fuhr das Auto in eine unbelebte Straße und hielt an. Dann stieg er aus und nahm den kleinen Jungen in seine Arme. Einen kurzen Augenblick öffneten sich seine grünen Augen und schlossen sich dann wieder. Vernon runzelte einen Moment die Stirn und wollte schon fast wieder zurück ins Auto steigen, als ihn die schreckliche Vorstellung überkam, wie Petunia mit einer Bratpfanne auf seinen Kopf einschlug. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, ging um den Wagen herum und betrat eine verlassene Gasse. Er legte den Jungen auf das sauberste Fleckchen Erde, das er finden konnte, und steckte den Brief zwischen die Decken. Dann drehte er sich schnell um und rannte schnurstracks zu seinem Auto zurück und fuhr so schnell wie möglich fort, bevor sein Gewissen ihn einholen konnte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Junge! Potter!"

Ein dunkler Haarschopf schob sich aus einem Haufen Decken, grüne Augen schimmerten schwach in der Dunkelheit.

"Sir?"

"Steh auf, Potter. Zeit, zu arbeiten."

"Ja, Sir."

Harry Potter schlüpfte aus dem Haufen Decken, der ihm als Bett diente, gähnte einmal und streckte seine Glieder. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar, das ihm weit den Rücken herabfiel und vermutlich nicht schlecht ausgesehen hätte, wäre es nicht von elf langen Jahren auf der Straße so verfilzt und fettig gewesen. Das einzig Rätselhafte an seinem Aussehen war eine blitzförmige Narbe über seinem rechten Auge.

Er versuchte, sich ein wenig Schmutz von seinen zusammengeflickten und zerrissenen Kleidern zu klopfen, dann ging er hastig zur Tür, bevor Argil zurückkam und ihn höchstpersönlich herauszerrte. Harry war eines von zehn Kindern im Alter von acht bis dreizehn, die von Argil "aufgenommen" worden waren. Argil selbst war ein übellauniger, mieser Bursche von rattenhaftem Äußeren, der die Kinder benutzte, damit sie für ihn stahlen. Jedes der zehn Kinder wurde am Morgen losgeschickt, um die Straßen von London zu durchstreifen und die Leute um ihre Briefbörsen zu erleichtern. Argil ging nur selten persönlich auf Raubzug.

"Potter! Beweg dein' Hintern!"

Harry nickte und glitt schlangengleich an Argil vorbei, als dieser versuchte, ihn zu schlagen. Er rannte auf die Straße und dort fast in einen gleichaltrigen Jungen mit aschblondem Haar und schwarzen Augen.

"He, Harry! Wir müss'n los! Willste, dat Argil dich scho' am Morg'n auf'm Kieker hat?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete: "Nee. Nich' gut, Argil scho' am Morgen zu reizn, Tyls."

Der andere Junge namens Tyls nickte und begann, die Gasse hinunterzulaufen. Harry folgte ihm. Tyls war der erste Junge gewesen, den Argil bei sich aufgenommen hatte, Harry der zweite. Die beiden waren dicke Freunde geworden und gingen fast immer gemeinsam auf Beutezug.

"Wohin heute, Harry? 'auptstraße?"

Harry nickte und Tyls grinste.

"Ah! Viele fette Börsen."

"Genau, Tyls."

Harry lief in eine Seitengasse hinein und joggte los. Tyls folgte ihm direkt auf den Fersen, als sie Gasse für Gasse entlang liefen und schließlich in einem Viertel auftauchten, das für sie zur "Hauptstraße" gehörte. Argil hatte ihnen gesagt, dass man London in drei Bereiche aufteilen konnte: die "Hauptstraße", die "Mittelstraße" und die "Untere Straße". Sie selbst waren in Argils Vorstellung noch tiefer als die Untere Straße angesiedelt. Als Harry ihn gefragt hatte, was sie denn wären, hatte Argil ihn geschnappt und gegen die nächste Wand geworfen. Nun ja, Harry war Schmerzen gewohnt. Argil hatte oft seine Wut am nächstbesten Kind ausgelassen und oft war das Harry gewesen.

"'kay, 'auptstraße. Un' jetz', Harry?"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen und fauchte: "Wat denkste, Tyls? Wir steh'n rum und guck'n unsse Gegend an?"

Tyls runzelte die Stirn. Keins der Kinder konnte verstehen, wie Harry erst freundlich und sanft und dann ganz plötzlich wütend und bissig sein konnte.

"He, ganz ruhig, Kumpel. Brauchs' mich nich' anschnauz'n."

"Tschullige, Tyls. Is okay. An de Arbeit."

Die zwei Jungen zogen in verschiedene Richtungen los, gingen die Straße hinauf und hinunter, bevor sie sich schließlich vor einem Buchladen wieder trafen. Die Taschen von Tyls ausgeleierter und zerschlissener Jeans waren gut gefüllt. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, darauf hinzuweisen, indem er mit einem Grinsen auf seine Taschen klopfte. Harry verdrehte die Augen und schaute sich um. Plötzlich entdeckte er ein seltsames Schild vor sich, das ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war.

"Hey, Tyls! Wat is das ... 'The Leaking Cauldron'?"

Tyls blinzelte. "Häää?"

"'Der Tropfende Kessel'. Direkt vor deina Nase!"

Tyls schaute zum Gebäude, das sich direkt vor ihnen befand, und dann wieder zurück zu Harry. Dann sagte er: "Harry, ich glaub, du siehs' scho' wieda Dinge, die gar nich' da sin'."

Harry antwortete ihm mit einem finsteren Blick, dann packte er Tyls fest mit seiner Hand. "Los komm!"

"Wat? Harry! Wat machse da, verdammich?"

"Dir zei'n, wo der 'Leaking Cauldron' is', Arschgesicht. Kommse mit rüba?"

"Hab wohl keine Wahl, wenne mich nich' loslässt, wat?"

"Nö", antwortete Harry kurz angebunden, und zog den anderen Jungen mit sich.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ech' krass ..."

"Dat kannse laut sagn"

"Krass..."

Tyls schaute Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an, der sich sichtlich beeindruckt in dem Raum umschaute. Beim 'Leaking Cauldron' schien es sich um einen Pub zu handeln, aber die Gäste sahen äußerst merkwürdig aus, und ihre Kleidung war noch merkwürdiger. Und doch ... irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er hier zu Hause war... ein Gefühl, das er noch nie irgendwo verspürt hatte.

Tyls zog Harry am Ärmel und flüsterte: "Los, Harry. Argil is' stinkesauer, wenn wir nich' rech'zeitig zurücksinn ..."

"Aba ..."

"Wir könn' doch wiedakomm, Dummkopf! Los!"

Harry ließ es zu, dass Tyls ihn aus dem Pub herauszerrte, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die seltsamen Leute im Inneren, bevor er sich wieder auf der Straße befand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ihr seid spät dran!"

Tyls trat unruhig auf und ab, als Argil sich drohend vor Harry und ihm aufbaute. Harry wandte seinen Blick demütig von Argils Gesicht ab und murmelte: "Tut uns Leid, Sir."

Argil blickte sie noch ein paar Sekunden mit finsterer Miene an, dann zauste er ihnen die Haare. "Aaah, kein Problem. Meine zwei besten Taschendiebe dürfen auch später nach Hause kommen." Er schaute zu dem wackeligen Tisch hinüber, auf dem Tyls und Harry die Geldbörsen abgelegt hatten, die sie ergattert hatten, und fügte dann hinzu: "Vor allem, wenn sie so viel mit nach Hause bringen." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er die zwei Jungen zu dem Tisch schob, an dem bereits die anderen Kinder Scheiben vertrockneten Brotes mit ein wenig Käse aßen und das ganze mit ein wenig Wasser hinunterspülten. Harry aß seine Portion schnell auf, dann stand er hastig auf und eilte zu seiner Schlafstelle. Je früher er schlafen ging, desto schneller würde es wieder Morgen sein.

Und umso schneller würde er die Möglichkeit bekommen, jenen geheimnisvollen Pub näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Raus! Raus aus den Federn!"

Die Morgenstunde kam und ging vorüber, und die zehn Kinder machten sich auf. Harry schaffte es, von Tyls loszukommen, und lief auf kürzestem Weg in das Viertel, in dem sie gestern gewesen waren. Halb verzweifelt suchte er den Pub, dachte schon, er würde ihn nicht wieder finden, als er plötzlich vor ihm stand. Hastig betrat er ihn, weshalb ihm nicht auffiel, dass niemand sonst den Pub zu bemerken schien.

Drinnen schaute Harry sich beeindruckt um und ging dabei gedankenverloren ein paar Schritte nach vorne.

Wums!

"Autsch!"

Harry rieb sich die Nase, die unglücklicherweise mit der Theke zusammengeprallt war. "Toll, Harry. Hasse wirklich toll gemach'", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

"Geht es dir gut?"

Harry sah eine rothaarige Frau mit blauen Augen vor sich. Er blinzelte, dann nickte er.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Jo ... jo, ich bin mi' sicha. Geht mir prima."

Die Frau schaute ihn mit besorgter Miene an, dann fragte sie: "Wo sind denn deine Eltern?"

"Hab keine", antwortete Harry, woraufhin sich ein Ausdruck des Mitleids auf dem Gesicht der Frau ausbreitete. Sie schaute ihn an und sagte: "Du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen, mein Kind. Komm, setz dich zu uns."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein ... ich kann nich' ..."

"Du kannst, und du wirst es auch", sagte die Frau bestimmt, als sie ihn auf die Füße zog und zu einer altmodisch wirkenden Sitzecke herüberzog. Harry schreckte einen Moment zurück, als er dort fünf rotschöpfige Kinder sitzen sah, deren Gesichter alle mit Sommersprossen übersät waren. Der älteste der fünf fragte: "Mum?", während der Rest der Bande Harry nur verwirrt anstarrte.

"Er isst mit uns", sagte die Frau. "Komm, mein Lieber. Setz dich neben mich. So."

Harry saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am äußersten Ende der Bank. Sein auf der Straße geschärfter Instinkt schrie ihm zu, dass er wegrennen sollte, aber irgendetwas anderes in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass er diesen Leuten vertrauen konnte. Eine kurze Auseinandersetzung in seinem Verstand, dann musste sein Instinkt die Niederlage eingestehen.

Die Frau schaute ihn an und fragte: "Hast du Hunger, mein Lieber?"

Harry konnte nur stumm nicken und schaute zu, wie die Frau dem Mann hinter der Theke zuwinkte und ihn beauftragte, etwas zu essen an den Tisch zu bringen. Dann wandte die Frau sich wieder ihm zu und sagte: "Ich heiße Molly Weasley, und das hier sind meine Kinder - Percy, Fred, George, Ron und Ginny."

Harry sah sie alle einzeln an und antwortete dann: "Harry."

"Hallo, Harry", sagte Ron.

Harry lächelte, und dann zuckte ererschrocken zusammen, als der Wirt am Tisch auftauchte und einen Teller mit Schinken und Rührei, zusammen mit einem Glas Orangensaft, vor ihm abstellte. Mrs. Weasley lächelte ihm zu und sagte: "Danke, Tom." Tom lächelte zurück und nickte ihr zu,dann ging er zurück zur Theke. Harry starrte das Essen auf seinem Teller an, bevor Fred (zumindest glaubte er, es sei Fred) ihn fragte: "Willst du das nicht essen?" Harry fuhr erneut zusammen, dann nickte er und machte sich über das Essen her, zuerst noch vorsichtig und dann immer gieriger. Mrs. Weasley lächelte und fragte: "Schmeckt's dir, Harry?" Harry nickte und griff nach dem Glas Orangensaft.

Als er fertig war, schaute er zu Mrs. Weasley und sagte: "Danke schön."

"Ist schon in Ordnung, mein Lieber. Hast du irgendwo ein Dach über dem Kopf?"

Harry blinzelte und wollte schon gerade "Ja" sagen, aber dann antwortete er: "Nee."

Mrs. Weasley zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dann meldete sich plötzlich Ron zu Wort: "Wenn er niemanden hat, könnte er dann nicht bei uns bleiben, Mum?"

"Nun ja... ich denke... na ja... warum nicht ...", sagte Mrs. Weasley zögernd. Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Dies war seine Chance, von Argil wegzukommen. Sicher, der Mann hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er etwas zum Anziehen hatte und nicht mit leerem Magen herumlaufen musste, aber er hatte dafür Gegenleistungen verlangt. Und Harry trug immer noch Narben von so mancher Tracht Prügel mit sich herum.

"In Ordnung. Du kannst mit uns kommen, mein Lieber. Wir werden uns um dich kümmern."

Harry gab einen Erleichterungsseufzer von sich und warf sich ungestüm in Mrs. Weasleys Arme. "Danke. Dank'schön, dank'schön, dank'schön."

Mrs. Weasley strich ihm behutsam durch sein verfilztes Haar und sagte: "Keine Ursache, mein Lieber. Warum bringen wir dich nicht einfach nach Hause?"

Harry blickte zu ihr auf. Ein Zuhause. Ein echtes Zuhause! Nicht irgendein verfallendes altes Gebäude, in dem ihm Decken und ein harter Fußboden als Bett dienen mussten. Er nickte freudig und Mrs. Weasley lächelte erneut. Dann winkte sie ihre Kinder aus der Sitzecke heraus. Sie drängelten alle in die Wirtstube und versammelten sich um den großen Kamin. Mrs. Weasley brachte Harry nach vorne und sagte: "Wir werden mit Flohpulver reisen, Harry. Weißt du, was das ist?"

Harry blickte sie verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Reisen durchs Feuer. Schau einfach zu, wie es die anderen machen. Percy, warum machst du nicht den Anfang?"

"Ja, Mum."

Percy nahm eine Prise Pulver aus dem großen Topf auf dem Kaminsims und warf sie in die Flammen, die daraufhin grün aufloderten. Er trat ins Feuer hinein und rief: "Fuchsbau!". Einen Moment später war er verschwunden.

Harry blinzelte erstaunt und sah zu, wie Fred und George auf dieselbe Weise verschwanden. Als Ron ebenfalls fort war, schubste Mrs. Weasley Harry nach vorne."Tritt einfach ins Feuer und sag 'Fuchsbau'. Keine Sorge, Lieber, die Flammen werden dir nichts anhaben." Harry schaute sie zweifelnd an, trat dann ganz vorsichtig in den Kamin hinein. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er merkte, dass es klappte, dann rief er laut: "Fuchsbau!" Die grünen Flammenzüngelten an ihm hoch und plötzlich würbelte er an zahlreichen anderen Kaminen vorbei. Immer weiter, immer weiter, bis es schließlich ein Ende fand und er aus einem der Kamine herauspurzelte. Fred und George halfen ihm auf und versuchten, etwas Asche von ihm abzuklopfen. George rief: "Meine Güte, Harry, du siehst aus wie ein Schornsteinfeger."

Harry schaute finster zurück. Natürlich sah er aus wie ein Schornsteinfeger. Wer würde das nicht tun, wenn er zehn Jahre lang kaum eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich zu waschen?

Im nächsten Moment stiegen Mrs. Weasley und Ginny aus dem Feuer und die ältere Frau ging zu Harry hinüber. Sie ergriff seine Hand und sagte: "Komm mit, mein Lieber. Wir werden dich jetzt erst einmal sauber machen." Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie sie versuchte ihn sauber zu bekommen, dann folgte er ihr.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Etwa eine Stunde später tauchte Harry wieder aus dem Badezimmer auf. Er trug eine von Rons alten Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Sie waren ihm ein wenig zu groß, aber auf jeden Fall besser als seine alten Kleider, die von Mrs. Weasley sofort auf den Müll geworfen worden waren, nachdem er sich ihrer entledigt hatte. Harry ging nach unten und traf die Weasleys in der Küche an. Ron war der erste, der ihn bemerkte.

"Oh, Mann, Harry. Du siehst völlig anders aus."

Harry grinste. "Zehn Jahr' auffer Straße, un du würdes' au völlich anners ausseh'n."

Sie starrten ihn an und Harry wurde klar, dass das der längste Satz gewesen war, den er gesprochen hatte, seitdem er die Weasleys getroffen hatte. Immer noch grinsend schaute er zu Mrs. Weasley hinüber, die geringschätzig seine Haarpracht betrachtete.

"Harry, Schatz, komm mal her und lass mich dir deine Haare schneiden."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte rein zufällig seine Haare so, wie sie waren.

"Wie kurz?"

Mrs. Weasley runzelte die Stirn und antwortete. "Wir werden schon sehen."

"Nich' kürzer als sur Schulter."

"Harry ..."

"Bitte! Mir ... mir gefällt es lang."

Mrs. Weasleys Entschlossenheit ließ nach, als sie ihm in die grünen Augen blickte, weit aufgerissen und unschuldig. "Ist schon gut."

Harry grinste innerlich. Es war ganz leicht, Leute zu etwas zu bringen, wenn man wusste, wie man es anstellte. Eine dieser Methoden war es, unschuldig auszusehen.

Mrs. Weasley kam zu ihm herüber und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie war nicht nur einige Zeit mit ihm im Badezimmer geblieben, um sein Haar von Schmutz und Fett zu befreien. Sie hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass alle in ihrer Familie Zauberer und Hexen waren, und dass er offensichtlich auch ein Zauberer war, da er den Tropfenden Kessel entdeckt hatte. Harry beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie hinter ihn trat und dann den Zauberstab auf sein Haar richtete. Als die langen, schwarzen Locken auf den Boden fielen, erfüllte ihn der Anblick mit Schmerz.

"So. Nun, ich sehe keinen Grund, warum es nicht noch kürzer ..."

Harry lächelte und sagte: "Mir gefällt's lang, Mrs. Weasley."

"Schon gut, mein Lieber. Ron, warum bringst du Harry nicht nach oben? Ich denke, er kommt erst einmal in deinem Zimmer unter."

"Geht klar, Mum!". Ron sprang vom Stuhl auf und zog Harry die Treppe hinauf. Sie liefen über mehr als eine Treppe hoch, bis sie an eine Tür kamen, von der die Farbe abblätterte. Ron stieß die Tür auf und grinste ein wenig bedrückt. "Nichts Besonderes..."

Harry betrat den Raum, der hauptsächlich in der Farbe orange gehalten war. Poster bedeckten die Wände auf denen Personen auf Besen durch die Gegend schossen. Auf der Fensterbank entdeckte Harry eine Ratte, die zusammengekauert ihn und Ron anstarrte.

"Oh, das ist Scabbers. So, ähmmm ... was hältst du davon?"

Harry schaute sich noch einmal im Zimmer um, dann grinste er und sagte: "Ech' oberklasse."

Ron strahlte und begann sogleich, Harry alles im Zimmer zu zeigen und zu erklären, angefangen mit den sich bewegenden Postern an den Wänden.

TBC...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Erste Meinungen? _°liebschau°_**


	2. 1: 1 Der Junge der gefunden wurde

Huhu! _°wink°_

Mensch, so viele Reviews! **Danke schön** an: Reditus Mortis, enlya, indy, ina pichler, Carika, lilith, tropiclady, Angel344, Callista, Tifferny Tonks, Angie, Blueberry und Merowinger! (Antworten unten)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: Mykene  
Kapitel-Beta: Mandrake, TheSnitch_

**Kapitel 1  
Der-Junge-der-gefunden-wurde**

„Hey, Harry, wo hast du die Narbe da her?"

Harry blinzelte und sah Ron verwirrt an. Sie hatten sich die letzte Stunde über Quidditch-Bücher angesehen und jetzt fragte ihn Ron nach einer Narbe? Welche überhaupt?

„Welche Narbe?"

Ron deutete auf seine Stirn und Harry hob eine Hand um seine Haare zur Seite zu schieben.

„Die? Wieso... Oh, wassis mit dir?"

Rons Unterkiefer klappte auf, als er mit weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen auf Harrys Stirn starrte. Er fing an zu stottern.

„Du-du-du bist H-H-Harry P-Potter!"

„Ja und?"

„Du bist berühmt!", brach es aus Ron hervor.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Komisch - gestern war ich noch 'n wertloser Straßenköter."

"Nein! Du bist in unserer Welt berühmt! Jeder kennt deinen Namen."

"Bezweifel ich."

"Harry, du hörst mir nicht zu."

"Un du labast Schrott."

"Hör auf, so zu reden!"

"Wie zu re'n?"

"Mit diesem Akzent."

"So red ich nu' ma. Bin auffer Straße großgewor'n. Is' nich' gerad dat Tollste, musste wissen."

Ron brabbelte noch irgendetwas vor sich hin, dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Harry zurück.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mum! Muuuuum!"

"Beim Barte Merlins… Ron, was ist denn passiert?"

Mrs. Weasley kam aus der Küche und trocknete sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab. Sie sah ihren Sohn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, der nach Luft schnappend am unteren Ende der Treppe stand.

„Was ist los?"

Ron kam wieder zu Atem und deutete die Treppe hinauf. Er keuchte: „Er-er…"

„Harry?"

Ron nickte energisch und stotterte weiter. „Er-er-er…"

Percy, Fred und George schauten ihren jüngeren Bruder allesamt missbilligend an und Percy sagte: „Du klingst wie Professor Quirrell."

Ron starrte sie an, dann rief er: „Er ist Harry Potter!"

Urplötzlich herrschte Totenstille im Raum.

„Was?", hauchte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich bin Harry Potter", sagte eine Stimme von weiter oben. Alle Augen schossen hinauf zu Harry, der sie mit einem emotionslosen Blick ansah.

Mrs Weasley blinzelte mehrere Male und sagte dann: „Ich-Ich muss mich setzen." Sie schwankte in das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Ron und Percy nahmen rechts und links von ihr Platz, während Fred und George die Stühle in Beschlag nahmen. Harry folgte ihnen und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, während seine smaragdgrünen Augen vom einen zum anderen schnellten.

Nachdem keiner Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, knurrte Harry: „Kann mir ma jemand sag'n, wieso Ron sagt, ich wär berühmt?"

Die versammelten Weasleys sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann meinte Mrs. Weasley: „Wir können dir unmöglich die ganze Geschichte erzählen."

„Un wer dann?", spie Harry ärgerlich aus.

„Albus Dumbledore."

„Können wa jetzt gleich mit ihm red'n?"

„Wir können es versuchen", antwortete Mrs. Weasley.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Bitte versuchen Sie's."

Mrs. Weasley ging leicht zitternd zum Kamin und begann dort herumzuwerkeln. Ron, Fred, George und Percy starrten mittlerweile alle Harry an, der sie mit einem wütenden Blick bedachte. „Gafft mich nich so an, das geht mir aufn Sack."

Die vier Jungen wandten rasch die Blicke ab, doch Harry erwischte sie dabei, wie sie immer wieder heimlich hinüber schauten. Schnaubend wandte er sich um und beobachtete Mrs. Weasley, wie sie am Kamin arbeitete. Plötzlich rief sie „Büro des Schulleiters Dumbledore, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Ein Plopp ertönte aus Richtung des Feuers, und ein uralt aussehender Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und einer halbmondförmigen Brille, die hellblaue Augen umrahmte, erschien. Oder zumindest sein Kopf tat es.

„Ah Molly, wie schön dich einmal wieder zu sehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Professor. Ähm - ich habe Neuigkeiten."

„Neuigkeiten?" fragte Dumbledore verblüfft.

„Über Harry Potter."

Dumbledore blinzelte, dann sagte er, "Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist hier, Professor", antwortete Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich und er antwortete: „Tritt zurück, Molly. Ich komme ganz durch." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sein Kopf.

Mrs. Weasley trat beiseite, als sich die Flammen grün verfärbten und Dumbledore in das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys trat. Er ließ mit seinem Zauberstab Ruß von seiner Robe verschwinden und entdeckte dann Harry, der noch immer im Türrahmen lehnte, und sagte: „Harry. Es scheint, als seist du schließlich doch noch gefunden worden."

Harry grinste. „Yeah, sieht so aus." Er machte eine Pause, dann sagte er: „Mrs. Weasley hat gesacht, Sie könn' mir sag'n, wieso ich, ähm - berühmt bin."

Dumbledore nickte und fragte: „Warum gehen wir nicht in die Küche?"

Harry sah den alten Zauberer einen Moment lang an, dann stieß er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Türrahmen ab und verschwand in der Küche. Danach wandte sich Dumbledore an Mrs. Weasley. „Wo hast du ihn gefunden?"

„Im Leaky Cauldron. Er kam einfach herein, völlig in Lumpen gekleidet und mit Haaren die denen Severus Snapes Konkurrenz machen könnten. Was ist nur mit ihm passiert, Professor?"

„Das kann nur er uns sagen", antwortete Dumbledore, tätschelte Mrs. Weasleys Arm und folgte dann Harry in die Küche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Harry, setz dich."

Harry setzte sich auf die Kante seines Stuhls.

Dumbledore saß ihm am Küchentisch gegenüber und betrachtete ihn aus seinen funkelnden blauen Augen. Harry konnte dieses Funkeln für einen Moment nicht ganz glauben. Durch die Jahre auf der Straße hatte er gelernt zu erkennen, ob Menschen gefährlich waren oder nicht und er erkannte, dass Dumbledore sehr gefährlich sein konnte.

„Zuerst würde ich dir gerne ein paar Fragen stellen."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, lehnte sich mit gekreuzten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurück und sagte mit finsterer Stimme: „Erst hätt' ich gern ma' 'n paar Antwort'n."

Dumbledore nickte. „Natürlich. Ich denke, das wäre ein guter Anfang für unser Gespräch." Dumbledore sah Harry einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Vor zwanzig Jahren erschien ein dunkler Zauberer, der sich selbst Voldemort nannte. Er hatte viele Gefolgsmänner um sich geschart und ihnen viele Dinge wie zum Beispiel Macht versprochen. Sie haben viele Jahre lang die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, bis Voldemort vor zehn Jahren… besiegt wurde."

Harry schaute Dumbledore an, während dieser innehielt und ihn noch einmal ansah, bevor er fortfuhr.

„An Halloween ging er in das Dorf, in dem deine Eltern lebten. Godrics Hollow hieß es. Deine Eltern hatten sich vor Voldemort versteckt, da er nach ihnen suchte. James, dein Vater, hatte seinen besten Freund zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht. Er war der einzige, der wusste, wo sie waren, doch sie wurden verraten. Voldemort fand heraus, wo sie sich aufhielten, und kam nach Godrics Hollow."

Dumbledores blickte Harry fest in die Augen, als er fortfuhr.

„James wurde als erster getötet, deine Mutter starb, als sie versuchte, dich zu beschützen. Und dies", sagte Dumbledore, auf Harrys blitzförmige Narbe deutend, „ist eine Fluchnarbe. Voldemort versuchte, auch dich zu töten, doch er versagte. Du hast ihn besiegt, Harry. Das, mein Junge, ist der Grund, weshalb du berühmt bist."

Harry blinzelte.

"Ich hab 'nen ausgewachs'nen Zauberer besiegt? Sir, ich glaub, sie ham den Falsch'n."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, das habe ich nicht und das weißt du auch."

Harry schauderte, als sich der scharfe Blick der blauen Augen in die seinen bohrten. Er schloss seine eigenen Augen, um diesem Blick zu entkommen, und sah einen grünen Lichtstrahl, begleitet von dem Aufschreien einer Frau. Das war der Albtraum, der ihn oft im Schlaf verfolgte. Er riss seine Augen auf und keuchte: „Grünes Licht".

Dumbledore nickte. „Der Fluch, den Voldemort benutzte, um deine Eltern zu töten, wird Avada Kedavra genannt. Er erscheint als grüber Lichtstrahl und ist einer der sogenannten Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Seine Benutzung bringt einen für immer nach Askaban, das Zaubergefängnis."

Harry blinzelte. Seine Eltern - von einem dunklen Zauberer ermordet, den er dann besiegte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und musste lachen. Er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore ihn anstarrte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand er die gesamte Situation seltsam komisch.

Als er endlich aufhören konnte zu lachen, wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und sah wieder Dumbledore an. Er versuchte, jede Emotion aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, eine Reaktion, den er sich antrainiert hatte, um sich von Argils Schlägen abzuschirmen. Er fragte: „Was mach ich jetzt? Will nich auffe Straße zurück."

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und Harry merkte, wie er sich für diesen Mann erwärmte. Er fühlte, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Harry, du wirst nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Hogwarts?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Dumbledore nickte und zog einen Umschlag aus einer der Taschen seines Umhanges. Er gab ihn Harry, der ihn umdrehte und das seltsame Siegel auf der Rückseite betrachtete. Ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, alle angeordnet um ein großes H - sehr seltsam. Harry öffnete den Umschlag und zog einen Brief heraus. Kein anderes Kind bei Argil wäre vermutlich in der Lage gewesen zu lesen, Harry jedoch war es. Er hatte es sich mit Hilfe der alten Bücher, die er gefunden hatte, das Lesenbeigebracht. In dem Brief stand:

HOGWARTS

SCHULE für HEXEREI und ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden des Merlin, Erste Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst, Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Harry las den Brief zweimal, dann sah er Dumbledore an.

„Is das ernst gemeint?"

Dumbledore nickte und sagte dann: „Dein Name ist seit deiner Geburt für Hogwarts vorgemerkt, Harry. Und ich nehme an, dass heute der Tag ist, an dem du elf Jahre alt wirst, richtig?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er die Tage in seinem Kopf zählte. Nach einem Moment nickte er und sah dann auf den Brief, dann blickte er wieder hoch. „Wo bleib ich bis dann?"

„Hier, wenn du möchtest", antwortete Dumbledore. „Oder ich könnte jemanden schicken, der dich schon zur Schule bringt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und steckte dann den Brief und den Umschlag in seine Hosentasche.

„Hier gefällt 's mir. Wenn ich's schaff, dass Ron mich nich mehr so anstarrt."

Dumbledore lächelte und sagte: „Gut, dann... ichmuss gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore ließ Harry in der Küche zurück, doch er blieb nicht lange allein, da Ron, Fred und George einen Moment später in den Raum stürmten. Ihre Augen schnellten zu seiner Narbe und Harry knurrte.

„Hört ihr damit ma uff? 'S geht mir verflucht noch ma tierisch uf de Nervn und ihr wollt mir nich unbedingt auffe Nerven gehen."

Die drei Jungen nickten und setzten sich, schauten Harry jedoch unvermindertan.

„Du bist also wirklich Harry Potter.", sagte Fred.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Dachte, das wär off'nsichtlich. Wisst schon, die Narbe un' so."

Fred sah verblüfft aus, dann fragte Ron: „Wirst du nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„Jep."

„Dann wirst du im gleichen Jahr sein wie ich! Donnerwetter."

„Du Glücklicher, Ronnilein", sagte Fred.

„Ja, bester Freund von dem Jungen der lebt", fügte George hinzu.

Jetzt war Harry verwirrt.

„Der Junge, der lebt?"

Alle drei sahen ihn an, als ob er verrückt sei. Harry zog die Stirn kraus, doch dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Ah, ich bin der Junge der lebt."

George grinste. „Hat es gleich kapiert."

„Gut gemacht, Sherlock", sagte Fred.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf über seine Zwillingsbrüder und fragte dann: „Willst du hochgehen, Harry?"

„Joa. Will mir dis Quidditchbuch zu Ende anschau'n. Sieht aus, als würde's Spaß mach'n."

Fred und George grinsten sich an, als die beiden Jüngeren aufstanden. George sagte: „Das macht es. Aber es ist auch verdammt chaotisch."

Fred nickte. „Ja. Ein schreckliches Spiel, dieses Quidditch."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „So lang ich nich von 'nem Klatscher getroffen werd, würdes mir schon gefall'n."

„Sicher", sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig. Dieses Mal bedachte Harry sie mit einem finsteren Blick. Dann sagte er: „Komm, Ron." Damit verließen die beiden Jüngeren die Küche.

Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, sahen sich die Zwillinge an.

Fred sagte: „Hast du gerade auch gesehen, was ich gesehen habe?"

„Ja", erwiderte George.

„Harry Potter hat…"

„…eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit…"

„Professor Snape", sagten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

TBC...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Und wieder seid ihr gefragt! Wie schnell soll das nächste Update kommen? ;-P**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Reviewantworten/ÜN:**

Mehrere von euch haben angemerkt, dass es komisch ist, dass **Mrs. Weasley & Co. Harry nicht erkennen**. Überlegt mal: Es ist zehn Jahre her, dass Harry in den Schlagzeilen war. Man kennt zwar noch seinen Namen und seine Narbe auf der Stirn, aber wenn die Narbe verdeckt ist und er nur seinen Vornamen nennt, wie soll man ihn dann erkennen? Er ist jetzt schließlich 11. Und man denktbestimmt nach 10 Jahre auch nicht da dran, dass plötzlich Harry Potter vor einem stehen könnte, oder?

Einigen von euch hat auch **Harrys Sprache** nicht so ganz zugesagt. ;-) Im Englischen redet er ebenfalls mit Slang, den wollten wir natürlich mitübersetzen. Da aber keiner von uns den Straßenslang kennt, haben wir einfach nach Gefühl hie und da ein paar Buchstaben weggelassen, so, wie Harry vielleicht reden könnte. Das der am Ende ein bisschen dem Berliner Dilekt ähnelt, könnte daran liegen, dass ich Berlinerin bin und auch im RL so rede. ;-P Was die anderen beiden dazu geritten hat, weiß ich auch nicht. _°g°_

Schon in den Büchern ist **Mrs Weasley.** immer sehr **fürsorglich** - kann es da nicht sein, dass sie einen armen Jungen ohne Zuhause von der Straße holen will?

Dass die Story in den ersten Kapiteln an kleinen Stellen noch etwas **unrealistisch** klingt, oder einige Sachen nicht so **ausführlich erklärt** werden, kann man der Autorin, denke ich, nachsehen.Sie musste sich in die Story ja auch erst mal reinschreiben.

**Wir freuen uns auf eure Meinungen!**

Eure Snitch,

Mykene und euer Mandrake


	3. 1: 2 Diagon Alley

**Hallöchen!**

So, hier kommt der nächste Teil der Übersetzung von Not Myself.

Und wieder **danke** für eure **Reviews**: Merowinger, zampirik, Ameisenbaer, indy, Carika, enlya, sweety und Callista!

**Achtung!** In diesem Kapitel ist ein **Hinweis** versteckt, in welches Haus Harry kommen könnte. Wer findet ihn:-D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: meiner Wenigkeit TheSnitch ;-D  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene, Mandrake_

**Kapitel 2  
****Diagon Alley**

Als Mrs. Weasley am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, sah sie eine Gestalt am Küchentisch sitzen. Mrs. Weasley richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie und sagte: „Keine Bewegung!"

„Mrs. Weasley?"

„_Harry_?"

Mrs. Weasley schwang ihren Zauberstab und zündete die Lichter an. Geblendet von der plötzlichen Helligkeit hob Harry eine Hand über die Augen.

„Harry, was zur Hölle machst du so früh schon hier unten?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Wo ich herkomm musste man imma so früh aufsteh'n. So einfach is dat."

„Na, bei uns brauchst du das nicht, geh wieder schlafen, mein Lieber."

„Kann nich."

Mrs. Weasley lächelte und sagte: „Ich wünschte meine Kinder wären so wie du."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie ich? Warum?"

„Die stehen nicht so früh auf", sagte Mrs. Weasley trocken.

Harry sah sie für einen Moment irritiert an, dann fing er an zu lachen - erst leise, dann immer lauter. Mrs. Weasley lächelte erneut und sagte: „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich lachen höre."

„'S gab sonst au nich viel zu lachen, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley fing an das Frühstück zuzubereiten, setzte aber nebenbei das Gespräch fort. „Hattest du jemals Freunde, Harry?"

„Freunde?", fragte Harry nachdenklich. „Ja… Tyls. Er un ich sin' zusamm'n auf de Straße ufgewachs'n. Wiss'n Se, wir war'n so ne Art… wir ham auf'nander aufgepasst, wenn's brenzlig wurde un so."

Mrs. Weasley nickte, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in etwas in der Pfanne herumstocherte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille sagte sie: „Wir gehen heute zur Diagon Alley um eure Schulsachen zu kaufen. Professor Dumbledore hat gestern Nacht eine Eule mit dem Schlüssel zu deinem Verlies geschickt."

„Mein Verlies?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Ein Verlies bei Gringotts – das ist die Zaubererbank."

„Aha."

Es herrschte erneut Stille in der Küche, bis ein Mann – Harry nahm an Mr. Weasley – die Küche betrat. Er lächelte und sagte: „Ah, du musst Harry sein."

Harry nickte. „Das bin ich."

Erneut stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Mannes dann drehte er sich zu seiner Frau um und fragte: „Ist niemand sonst wach?"

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harry. „Nein Arthur. Harry hier war sogar noch vor mir wach."

Mr. Weasley schaute zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sagte: „Auffer Straße sin wa imma früh auffestand'n. Dort gabs so was wie Ausschlaf'n nich." Mr. Weasley sah ihn einen Moment lang an, nickte dann und ging die Treppe hinauf. Mrs. Weasley schaute ihrem Mann kurz nach,dann wandte sie sich wieder der Vorbereitung des Frühstück zu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Alle bitte aufstellen! Nein, Ginny, Liebes, du kommst mit mir."

„Aber Mum! Ron darf auch alleine gehen."

„Ron ist auch älter als du."

Ginny blickte ihren Bruder böse und Ron streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Mrs. Weasley schaute ihn an und fragte: Wir benutzen Flohpulver. Du erinnerst dich doch?"

"Ich glaub schon. Durch 'n Kamin un' so."

„Gut, und dann sagst du einfach „The Leaky Cauldron", klar? Haben das alle verstanden?"

„Ja", kam die einstimmige Antwort und Mr. Weasley warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin. Das Feuer loderte grün auf, Mr. Weasley trat hinein, gefolgt von Percy, Fred und Ron, dann ging Harry, dicht gefolgt von George, Mrs. Weasley und Ginny.

Harry landete hustend auf dem Boden. Er hatte so viel Staub in die Lunge bekommen, dass Ron ihm fest auf den Rücken klopfen musste.

Als auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley den Ruß von ihrer Kleidung beseitigt hatten, gingen sie hinaus in eine Gasse hinter dem Pub. Harry beobachtete genau, wie Mr. Weasley mehrere Mauersteine in schneller Abfolge antippte. Bevor er fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, begannen die Mauersteine schon, sich zu bewegen. Sie bildeten einen Torbogen der in eine geschäftige Gasse führte, wie sie Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Sie betraten die Gasse und Mrs. Weasley schaute über Rons Schulter auf seine Liste und sagte: „Ok, als erstes gehen wir zu Gringotts, dann gehe ich mit den Jungs zu Madam Malkins, um dort ihre Roben zu besorgen und du, Arthur, kannst während dessen die Bücher kaufen gehen."

Mr. Weasley nickte und machte sich eine Kopie von Percys, Freds und Rons Liste. Dann gingen sie los.

Als sie die Zaubererbank Gringotts betraten, fehlten Harry die Worte. Er beobachtete staunend, wie allerlei merkwürdige Kreaturen überall um ihn herumwuselten. _Das müssen Kobolde sein_, dachte er. Dann stupste Ron ihm in den Rücken und er ging weiter. Sie gingen zum Hauptschalter und Mr. Weasley gab dem Kobold zwei Schlüssel, den der Weasleys und den von Harry. Der Kobold ging zu einem anderen, der nahm die Schlüssel und brachte sie zwei Wendeltreppen hinab zu einem Karren. Als sie alle eingestiegen waren, rollte der Karren los.

Harry grinste blöd, als sie das Verlies der Weasleys erreichten. Die Fahrt mit dem Karren machte weitaus mehr Spaß, als durch die Straßen zu flitzen und Geldbeutel zu klauen. Harry beobachtete, wie Mrs. Weasley ausstieg und zum Verlies ging, eine kleine Menge Münzen griff und in eine Lederbörse steckte. Als sie zu seinem Verlies weiterfuhren, dankte er im Stillen Mrs. Weasley, dass sie ihm das Zauberergeld erklärt hatte.

Als sie an seinem Verlies ankamen stiegen Harry und der Kobold aus. Harry gingen die Augen über, als er sah, was darin verborgen war: Berge von goldenen Galleonen, Stapel von silbernen Sickeln und kleine Haufen von bronzenen Knuts. Er wusste, dass sein Mund sperrangelweit offen stand, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er dachte, wie ironisch es doch war, dass er seine Lebzeit mit Klauen verbracht hatte, wo er doch ein Vermögen besaß, welches direkt unter London vergraben war

Als er seine Haltung wiedererlangt hatte, füllte Harry so viel er konnte, in ein Säckchen, zog es mühsam zu und verstaute es sorgfältig. Wenn irgendjemand wusste wie gefährlich Taschendiebe waren, dann er. Während er zurück in den Karren stieg, versuchte er die erstaunten Blicke von Ron, Fred und George zu ignorieren.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zurück im Sonnenlicht, das auf die Diagon Alley fiel, schaffte Harry es endlich, dass Ron und die Zwillinge ihn nicht mehr anstarrten. Stattdessen klebten sie jetzt an der Scheibe des Ladens für Quidditchzubehör und starrten einen Besen im Schaufenster an. Mrs. Weasley packte die drei an den Ohren und zerrte sie unter lautem Murren und Jammern fort.

„Au!"

„Mum!"

„Hör auf Mum, ich brauche mein Ohr noch!"

Harry, der hinter Ginny lief, gluckste über das Gemaule. Ginny warf ihm die ganze Zeit über verstohlene Blicke zu und immer, wenn er sie dabei erwischte, errötete sie. Wenn er sie dann anlächelte, quiekte sie auf und wandte rasch den Blick wieder ab.

„Hogwarts?"

Harry schaute überrascht auf und fand sich in „Madam Malkin's Roben für alle Gelegenheiten" wieder. Er nickte und lief dann schnell hinüber zu Ron. Madam Malkin manövrierte ihn auf einen Hocker und verschwand dann durch eine Tür. Ein blondhaariger, blasser Junge mit einem spitzen Gesicht zu Harrys Linken fragte: „Auch Hogwarts?"

Harry nickte und der Junge fragte: „Spielst du Quidditch?"

„Ich kenn de Grundlag'n", antwortete Harry schroff.

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Du bist von der Straße."

Harry verengte die Augen über die Weise wie der blonde Junge „Straße" sagte. So als zählte jeder, der dort gelebt hatte, gleich zum untersten Lumpengesindel. Er hatte schon eine Menge Menschen getroffen, die sehr viel interessanter waren, als der Junge neben ihm.

„Ja. Un wat heißt dat jetz für dich?", knurrte Harry.

„Nichts", antwortete der andere.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann fragte der Junge: „Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, schaute zu Ron und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch, als würde er fragen „Haus?"

Ron murmelte: „Das erklär ich dir später."

Harry nickte und sagte dann zu dem Jungen: „Nee."

„Na ja, niemand weiß es genau, bevor er dorthin kommt. Aber ich wette, ich komme nach Slytherin – meine ganze Familie war dort. Stell dir nur vor, du kommst nach Hufflepuff…"

„Ja", sagte Harry, „stell dir nur ma vor."

„Wer sind eigentlich deine Eltern?"

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Wie kam er denn plötzlich auf diese Frage? Er wollte gerade antworten, da kam Madam Malkin zurück und sagte zu dem Jungen: „So, das war es, mein Lieber"

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, denk ich mal", sagte der Jungeund ging. Harry lächelte statt einer Antwort nur grimmig.

Als der Junge gegangen war, zischte Fred: „Harry, warum redest du mit einem Malfoy?"

Harry setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Ron unterbrach ihn: „Das wusste er doch nicht, Fred."

„Ja, aber…"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Oh, das kleine Ronnilein hat ein böses..."

„Ich warne dich, George!"

Fred und George fingen an, ein merkwürdiges Lied, dem Harry nicht ganz folgen konnte, zu singen, aber so wie Ron errötete, war es offensichtlich etwas über ihn. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah Madam Malkin bei ihrer Arbeit zu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„'kay, wir ham Roben, Bücha, Kessel, Tränke, Zutat'n, ein Teleskop,ne Messin'waage, Glasphiolen…", zählte Harry auf während er seine Liste durchging.

Mrs. Weasley schaute über seine Schulter und sagte: „So, wir brauchen nur noch einen Zauberstab für dich und danach darfst du dir ein Tier kaufen, wenn du möchtest."

Harry nickte und wurde zu einem Laden namens Olivander's bugsiert. Als sie eingetreten waren rief Mr. Weasley: „Mr. Olivander?"

„Arthur Weasley."

Fast alle zuckten zusammen, als ein alter Mann vor ihnen erschien; seine hellen Augen schimmerten in der Dunkelheit des Geschäfts.

Mr. Olivander lächelte und sagte: „Ahorn und Drachenherzfaser, dreizehn Zoll, biegsam." Mr. Weasley nickte und der Hersteller der Zauberstäbe lächelte, musterte jeden Einzelnen, bevor er sich Harry zuwandte: „Ah, Harry Potter, ich fragte mich schon, wann ich Sie sehen würde. Lassen sie mich überlegen… Mhh, ja, versuchen sie diesen hier einmal." Mr. Olivander legte Harry einen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Buche und Drachenherzfaser, neun Zoll, elegant und biegsam. Schwingen sie ihn einfach durch die Luft."

Harry schwang den Stab, doch Mr. Olivander schnappte ihn ihm sofort wieder aus der Hand.

„Ahorn und Phönixfeder, sieben Zoll und recht biegsam. Versuchen sie!"

Harry versuchte, doch bevor er ihn gänzlich gehoben hatte, wurde er ihm schon wieder aus der Hand gerissen.

„Nein… Ebenholz und Einhornhaar, achteinhalb Zoll,federnd. Nur zu, probieren Sie!"

Harry schwang Zauberstab um Zauberstab. Die Weasleys beobachteten ihn und Harry fühlte sich dämlich dabei und fragte sich, auf was Mr. Olivander eigentlich wartete.

„Ich frage mich… vielleicht… ja… Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, weich und geschmeidig." Mr. Olivander gab Harry den Zauberstab und Harry schwang ihn gelangweilt. Doch dieses Mal schoss ein Schauer silberner und roter Funken aus dem Stab. Mr. Olivander schien entzückt.

„Sehr gut, sehr, sehr gut. Ja, das ist seltsam…"

Harry schaute von seinem Zauberstab auf und fragte: „Was ist seltsam?"

„Ich erinnere mich an jeden Zauberstab, den ich je verkauft habe, Mr. Potter - an jeden Einzelnen. Es trug sich zu, dass der Phönix, dessen Feder in ihrem Zauberstab ist, noch eine andere Feder gab – nur eine. Es ist seltsam, dass sie anscheinend für diesen Zauberstab bestimmt sind, wo doch sein Bruder ihnen ihre Narbe einbrachte."

Harry blinzelte. Sein Zauberstab – der Bruder von Voldemorts Zauberstab?

„Ja, Eibe und 13 ½ Zoll. Wirklich seltsam, wie so einige Dinge zusammen kommen. Erinnere dich, der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer aus… Ich denke, wir können Großes von ihnen erwarten… schließlich, hat Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf auch Großes vollbracht – Schreckliches, ja, aber Großes."

Harry schauderte unwillkürlich, während er seinen Zauberstab ansah. Keiner der Weasleys hatte die ganze Unterhaltung mit angehört, da Mr. Olivander in gedämpftem Ton gesprochen hatte. Harry zahlte schnell und ging dann nach draußen.

Einige Zeit später waren er und die Weasleys auf dem Weg zurück zum Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Weasley apparierte mit Harrys neuer Eule, da diese nicht per Flohpulver reisen konnte. Die anderen mussten wieder per Flohpulver reisen. Einer nach dem anderen, schleppte seine Sachen zu dem Kamin, rief: "Zum Burrow!" und verschwand.

Als sie zurück im Haus der Weasleys waren, warfen Harry, Ron, Fred und George all ihr Zeug in ihre Zimmer liefen nach draußen. Die drei Brüder wollten Harry unbedingt Quidditch beibringen und hatten Mr. Weasley überredet, ihn das Fliegen zu lehren.

„Ich weiß nicht, Jungs…"

„Ach, komm schon, Dad. Harry will es lernen, oder, Harry?"

Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und Mr. Weasley gab nach.

„Okay, aber wenn eure Mutter mich deswegen anmeckert, entgnomt ihr beiden den Garten."

Fred und George salutierten, Mr. Weasley seufzte und führte Harry in den Garten hinter dem Haus. George borgte Harry seinen Besen zum Üben. Harry lauschte aufmerksam Mr. Weasleys Erklärungen über das Fliegen und hielt den Besen fest mit beiden Händen.

„Hast du das verstanden, Harry?"

„Jep."

„Na dann kann es ja losgehen. Fred, du bist bereit ihm zu helfen, falls etwas schief gehen sollte?"

„Klar."

„Okay, dann zeig was du kannst, Harry!"

Harry bestieg seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Und dann – war er frei. Er flog Spiralen, schoss sich drehend in die Höhe, um sich dann gleich wieder in einenSturzflug zu stürzen, so dass er von unten die Weasleys rufen hörte - doch er ignorierte sie. Er war in seinem Element. Gar kein Zweifel, er war _bestimmt_ zum Fliegen.

Mit offenen Mündern beobachteten die Weasleys, wie Harry noch einige komplizierte Manöver flog, dann landete er sauber mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Fred und George klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Du bist ein echtes Naturtalent, Harry!", sagte Fred.

„Absolut", stimmte George seinem Bruder zu, „mit einigen von diesen Manövern hätte Charlie ganz schöne Probleme gehabt!"

Harry blinzelte. „Wer is Charlie?"

„Unser älterer Bruder, er ist in Rumänien, arbeitet dort mit Drachen."

„Oh."

Mr. Weasley starrte Harry einen Moment lang an, dann sagte er: „Warum gehen wir nicht rein, Jungs? Das Mittagsessen ist bestimmt schon fertig." Die vier Jungs nickten und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Haus.

Nach dem Mittag gingen Fred, George, Ron und Harry wieder zurück in den Garten und flogen, sich regelmäßig abwechselnd, da sie nur drei Besen hatten, bis zum Abendbrot. Harry war so müde, dass er nur ein wenig aß. Gleich nach dem Abendbrot ging er hoch in Rons Zimmer und war bereits eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Und, irgendwelche Spekulationen, in welches Haus Harry kommen könnte?**


	4. 1: 3 Hogwarts

**Hallöchen!**

Ich scheine mit dem Hinweis ein wenig verwirrt zu haben. Es war wirklich nur ein Hinweis und sollte nicht heißen, dass man eindeutig herausbekommt, in welches Haus er kommt. Gemeint waren die Funken, die aus Harrys Zauberstab sprühen. Im Original HP sind sie rot und gold, hier rot und silber. Zeigt schon so eine leichte Tendenz Richtung Slytherin. In welchem Haus Harry nun wirklich landet, erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit!

**Vorher aber noch ein dickes Dankeschön an die Reviewer:**

**Angie: **Sorry, weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat, das drunter zu schreiben. Dabei konnte ich das doch auch immer nicht leiden, wenn Autoren eine Reviewmindestanzahl drunter schreiben. Habs nach deiner Review auch gleich gelöscht. Wenn du noch Ideen hast, wie man Harry mit noch mehr Slang reden lassen kann: immer her damit! Tut uns Leid, dass da so viele Leerzeichen gefehlt haben. Wir schauen die Texte nach dem Übersetzen jeder noch einmal durch, aber alle in Word. FFnet hat hier wohl einige Leertasten verschluckt. Das hatten wir nicht mitbekommen, danke für den Hinweis! Ich schau ab jetzt die Texte nach dem Hochladen jedes mal noch mal durch.

**Jolinar89: **Was ihr euch alle so an dem Slang stört...Was sollen wir daran ändern? Es ist ja immer schwer die Mitte zu finden, da sind wir auf euch angewiesen. Also immer her damit, wenn dir etwas besonders negativ (oder auch positiv) auffällt. Ob Hufflepuff nicht vielleicht doch richtig ist, erfährst du ja in diesem Kap... ;-D

**Callista: **Hi Callie! Das ist echt blöd, dass manche Seiten die Leerzeichen verschlucken. _°grr°_ Wie kommt sowas? Na dann können wir nur hoffen, dass die Story für dich noch spannender wird!

**indy:** Danke für die Review! Ich pass ab jetzt auf die Leerzeichen auf, jetzt weiß ich ja Bescheid!

**sweety: **Wir übersetzen so ziemlich alles selber. Nur das, was im Englischen aus den Büchern übernommen wurde, entnehmen wir ebenfalls der Übersetzung. Aber jetzt wollen wir eure Geduld mal nicht zu sehr strapazieren...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: Mandrake  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene, TheSnitch_

**Kapitel 3  
Hogwarts**

Einen Monat später hatten die Weasleys und Harry fünf große Reisekoffer auf dem Rücksitz ihres Ford Anglias gestapelt, zusammen mit zwei Eulen und einer Ratte, den zwei Jungen und Ginny und waren auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Als sie dort ankamen, holten die Kinder Gepäckwagen für ihre Koffer und folgten Mrs. Weasley zum Bahnsteig zwischen den Gleisen Neun und Zehn. Harry war immer noch etwas durcheinander, als er darüber nachdachte, was Mrs. Weasley ihm über diesen Bahnsteig erzählt hatte. Er war sich aber sicher, dass er nicht bei dem Versuch durch die Wand des Trennpfeilers zu laufen, dagegen knallen würde.

"Okay, Percy, du zuerst."

Percy lief den Gepäckwagen vor sich her schiebend auf die Trennwand zu, dann verschwand er plötzlich. Mrs. Weasley machte eine Handbewegung zu Fred und George, dass sie nach vorne kommen sollten, anschließend war Harry an der Reihe. "Los, Harry, mein Lieber, du bist dran."

Harry nickte und lief auf den Trennpfeiler zu, die Augen instinktiv geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er eine leuchtend rote Dampflok vor sich. Dann schaute er sich um und erblickte ein Schild, auf dem _Hogwarts Express: Gleis Neundreiviertel_ geschrieben stand. Harry strahlte. Er hatte es geschafft.

Einen Moment später kam Ron durch die Trennwand, gefolgt von Mrs. Weasley und Ginny. Es gab ein großes Durcheinander, als sie all ihre Koffer und sonstigen Gegenstände in denZug luden. Dann war es soweit und sie sagten Mrs. Weasley und Ginny auf Wiedersehen. Fred und George riefen noch aus dem Fenster, als der Zug schon abfuhr.

"Wir senden euch einen Haufen Eulen."

"Wir schicken dir eine Original-Klobrille aus Hogwarts, Ginny!"

"George!"

"War nur'n Witz, Mum."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann mit Ron los, um ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Als sie eines entdeckt hatten, ließ Ron Scabbers aus dem Käfig frei, während Harry aus dem Fenster schaute.

"Möchtet ihr was von meinem Wagen haben, ihr Lieben?"

Ron fuhr erschrocken hoch, während Harry das Lächeln der Frau erwiderte, die ihren Servierwagen den Gang des Waggons entlang schob. Er nickte und holte eine Hand voll Galleonen aus seinen Taschen. Er reichte sie ihr mit den Worten: "'N wenig von all'm."

Ein paar Minuten später saßen Ron und er inmitten eines großen Berges Süßigkeiten. Harry lachte, als Ron eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen ausspuckte - sie schmeckte nach Straßendreck -, da öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein Mädchen mit buschigem, braunem Haar trat herein.

"Ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Kröte gesehen, oder? Neville hat seine verloren."

Beide Jungen schüttelten den Kopf, und der Blick des Mädchens verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

"Nun, wenn ihr eine seht, dann sagt mir Bescheid. Ich bin Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Hermione blinzelte. "Wirklich? Ich habe alles über dich gelesen."

"Jo. Ich eb'nfalls", sagte Harry, und er war ziemlich stolz darauf, dass er beschlossen hatte, sich selbst über bestimmte Sachen zu informieren.

"Du klingst… merkwürdig."

"Jo."

Hermione trat mit einem Fuß vor den anderen, dann sagte sie: "Na ja, sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr Nevilles Kröte seht." Und dann war sie verschwunden.

"Ich hoffe, die kommt nicht in das gleiche Haus wie ich.", sagte Ron mürrisch.

Harry lachte, dann begannen die beiden Jungen über Quidditch zu reden.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Als sich die Abteiltür erneut öffnete, redeten die beiden Jungen immer noch über Quidditch. Aber anstatt des Mädchens Hermione stand dort dies mal der blondhaarige Junge, den Harry bereits in Madam Malkins Laden getroffen hatte, begleitet von zwei stämmigen und äußerst fies aussehenden Burschen. Der Junge schaute Ron und Harry an und sagte: "Im ganzen Zug erzählen sie, dass Harry Potter in diesem Abteil sitzt." Sein Blick flog zu Harry, und dann fuhr er fort: "Also bist du es, was? Wär ich nicht drauf gekommen. Siehst nicht gerade nach was Großem aus."

Harry grinste breit: "Du au nich'." Er schaute zu den anderen beiden Jungen herüber, und sagte: "Un' die sin' nur Show."

Einen Moment lang verfinsterte sich der Blick des Jungen, dann sagte er: "Vielleicht hab ich Unrecht gehabt. Oh und das sind Crabbe und Goyle. Und ich heiße Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und prustete los. Draco wirbelte zu ihm und fauchte: "Findest du meinen Namen etwa lustig? Ich weiß genau, was du bist: ein Weasley." Er sprach den Namen aus, als ob es sich um einen Schmutzfleck auf seinem Schuh handelte. Rons Ohren färbten sich rot, als er Draco einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Doch dieser hatte sich inzwischen wieder Harry zugewandt.

"Du wirst bald herausfinden, dass einige Zaubererfamilien angesehener sind als andere, Potter. Du hast bestimmt nicht vor, dir die falschen Freunde auszusuchen. Ich kann dir dabei helfen."

Er streckte Harry seine Handentgegen, aber der verzog nur spöttisch die Lippen.

"Ich denk, ich find selbs' raus, wer de falsch'n Freunde sin', viel'n Dank", erwiderte er kalt.

Dracos Wangen röteten sich und er sagte langsam: "Gib Acht, Potter. Du hast bestimmt nicht vor, so zu enden wie deine Eltern."

In Harrys Augen blitzte es auf,die einzige Warnung, die Draco bekam. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte Harry sich schon auf ihn gestürzt, ihn zu Boden geworfen und ihm so hart eine verpasst, wie er nur konnte. Die beiden wälzten sich schließlich auf den Gang vor dem Abteil, wobei Harry die ganze Zeit die Oberhand hatte. Plötzlich riss sie jemand voneinander los; Harry leistete keinen Widerstand. Er starrte Draco nur finster an, der versuchte, sich von dem Siebtklässler loszureißen, der ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich von Percy löste, und ging dann mit gelassener Miene zurück in das Abteil, wo Ron auf ihn wartete, die Augen voll Ehrfurcht geweitet.

Als Harry sich gesetzt hatte, fragte ihn Ron: "Wo hast du denn so zu kämpfen gelernt?"

"Auffe Straße", antwortete Harry. "Du weiß' nie, wann jeman' Lust bekommt, dir eins inne Fresse zu hau'n."

"Du hast es ihm aber volle Pulle gegeben, Mann!"

"Jo, dat siehste richtich…", antwortete Harry, nicht ohne einen gewissen Anflug von Stolz.

Ron lachte auf, dann blickten sich die beiden um, als die Zwillinge mit strahlenden Mienen das Abteil betraten. Fred gab Harry einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken und rief: "Einfach brillant, Harry!"

George nickte und sagte: "Der absolute Hammer!"

"Er hat's so gewollt", meinte Harry.

Fred und George warfen einander verständnislose Blicke zu, dann erklärte Ron: "Er hat eine Bemerkung über Harrys Eltern abgelassen."

"'Has' bestimmt nich' vor, so wie deine Eltan zu end'n.", murmelte Harry finster.

"Ja, genau das."

Fred und George warfen sich noch einmal einen Blick zu, dann verließen sie sie, als eine körperlose Stimme rief: "Noch fünf Minuten bis zur Ankunft in Hogwarts. Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für nach Hogwarts gebracht." Harry und Ron streiften sich schnell ihre Roben über und als der Zug kurze Zeit später an einem Bahnsteig hielt, stiegen sie zusammen mit den anderen aus.

"Ers'klässler! Ers'klässler hier rüber!"

Ron starrte den hünenhaften Mann mit weit geöffnetem Mund an, während Harry feststellte, dass dieser lächelte. Er hatte das äußerst merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er ihm schon einmal begegnet war.

"Kommt rübe', folgt mir - alle Ers'klässler da? Vorsicht, nich' stolpern! Ers'klässler, folgt mir!"

Einen Moment später fiel ein tolpatschiger Junge über seine Füße und schrie auf, aber Harry fing ihn auf, half dem kleineren Jungen auf die Beine und schubste ihn sanft nach vorne.

"Gleich werdet ihr 'n erst'n Blick auf Hogwarts werfen", rief der Mann über seine Schulter, "direkt hinte' dieser Kurve."

"Ooooh!"

Sie befanden sich am Ufer eines großen, dunklen Sees. Auf einem hohen Berg am gegenüberliegenden Ufer erhob sich ein gewaltiges Schloss mit zahlreichen Türmen und Erkern und die hell erleuchteten Fenster wirkten wie ein Willkommensgruß in der Nacht.

"Nich' mehr als vier in ein Boot!"

Harry und Ron kletterten in eines der Boote, das am Ufer des Sees auf sie wartete. Mit dazu stiegen Hermione und der tolpatschige Junge, der sich als Neville vorstellte.

"Alle drin? Na dann - VORWÄRTS!"

Die Boote fuhren alle zeitgleich los. Die Erstklässler schwiegen, während sie auf den spiegelglatten See hinaus glitten, und schauten mit großen Augen zu dem Schloss über ihnen hinauf.

"Köpfe runter!"

Die Erstklässler duckten sich, als die Boote sie durch einen Vorhang von Efeu trugen, der eine Öffnung im steilen Abhang verdeckte. Als die Boote auf festen Grund stießen, stiegen sie alle aus.

"He, du da! Is das deine Kröte?"

"Trevor!", rief Neville erfreut und rannte hinüber, um sich seine Kröte wiederzuholen.

Der große Mann mit dem Bart führte sie eine steinerne Treppe hoch, bis sie an einer riesigen Tür aus Eichenholz ankamen.

"Alle Mann da? Du da, hast du jetzt deine Kröte?"

Der Mann hob seine riesige Faust und schlug dreimal gegen die Tür, die in das Innere des Schlosses führte.

_Poch! Poch! Poch!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Die Tür schwang nach innen auf und auf der Schwelle stand eine große, schwarzhaarige Hexe in einer smaragdgrünen Robe. Mit strengem Blick musterte sie die Kinder.

"Das sin' die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall."

"Danke schön, Hagrid. Ich werde sie jetzt weiterführen."

McGonagall zog die Türganz auf und die Kinder traten hinein. Harry warf einen Blick auf einen Torbogen zu seiner Linken, von wo er Stimmen hörte. McGonagall hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihnen herum.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ihr werdet bald in den Genuss des Festmahls zum Schuljahresbeginn kommen, aber bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werdet ihr euren Häusern zugeteilt. Davon gibt es vier: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Wenn ihr eurem Haus Ehre macht, dann bekommt ihr Hauspunkte, verstoßt ihr jedoch gegen Schulregeln verstößt, werden euch Hauspunkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Schuljahrs gewinnt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, das ist eine große Ehre. Jetzt stellt euch bitte in einer Reihe auf und folgt mir."

Die Erstklässler gehorchten ohne groß zu Murren und Harry bekam als Vordermann Ron, während Draco Malfoy hinter ihm war. Er sah von ihrem Kampf immer noch mitgenommen aus. Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen,als er aber die Große Halle betrat, blieb ihm die Luft weg. Vier lange Tische, auf denen glitzernde goldene Kelche und Tabletts standen, füllten den Raum zusammen mit dem Rest der Schüler; tausende von schwebenden Kerzen erfüllten die Halle mit schimmerndem Licht. Am anderen Ende der Halle befand sich ein weiterer Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen.

McGonagall führte sie dorthin,dann stellten sie sich in einer Reihe auf, mit Blick auf die Schüler vor ihnen und mit den Lehrern hinter ihnen. Harry schaute nach oben. Doch anstatt einer Decke sah er dort einen rabenschwarzen mit vereinzelt funkelnden Sternen. Von links flüsterte ihm Hermione zu: "Die Decke ist verzaubert, damit es wie der Himmel draußen aussieht. Ich hab es in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann glitt sein Blick wieder zu McGonagall, die einen sichtbar mitgenommenen Zaubererhut auf einen Hocker vor sich gelegt hatte. Am unteren Saum öffnete sich plötzlich ein Riss, und der Hut fing an zu singen:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut._

_Mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut._

_Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!_

_Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen_

_Sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!_

_Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid_

_Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit._

_Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,_

_wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau._

_Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,_

_denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut,_

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,_

_man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu._

_Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,_

_dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,_

_doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden._

_Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,_

_habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

Die ganze Halle applaudierte, als der Hut geendet hatte.McGonagall trat mit einer langen Schriftrolle aus Pergament nach vorne und Harrys Blick wanderte erneut zur Decke.

"Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, dann setzt ihr euch den Hut auf und setzt euch auf den Hocker, damit ihr in euer Haus eingeteilt werden könnt. _Abbott, Hannah_!"

Ein Mädchen trat nach vorne, setzte sich den Hut auf und nach einem Moment rief der Hut laut: "_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

"_Bones, Susan_!"

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

"_Boot, Terry_!"

"_RAVENCLAW_!"

So wurden nach und nach die einzelnen Schüler auf die Häuser aufgeteilt. Als Hermione Granger nach Gryffindor kam, stöhnte Ron neben Harry laut auf und erhielt von ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen.Rons Miene wurde auch nicht glücklicher, als auch der tolpatschige Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor landete. Draco Malfoy dagegen wurde innerhalb einer Sekunde Slytherin zugeteilt.

Und dann hieß es plötzlich:

"_Potter, Harry_!"

Ron klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf den Rücken.Harry trat nach vorne, ging schnellen Schrittes zum Hocker hinüber, ergriff hastig den Sprechenden Hut und stülpte ihn sich über den Kopf, damit er nicht länger den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Schüler ausgesetzt war.

"Hmmm…", erklang eine leise Stimme in seinem Ohr. "Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Eine Menge Mut, wie ich sehe. Und nicht wenig Talent, oh ja - und ein gewisser Drang, sich zu beweisen… nun, das ist wirklich interessant… wo soll ich dich also hin stecken?"

Irgendwohin ... Hauptsache, ich hab's hinter mir, dachte Harry, der die Zeremonie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte.

"Irgendwohin? Nun, lass mich mal sehen… aah, ich weiß, wo ich dich hin stecke…"

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

Harry riss sich den Hut vom Kopf und sprang in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Hocker. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu dem Tisch von Slytherin hinüber und setzte sich so weit wie möglich von Draco entfernt. Er schaute zu Ron herüber, der ihn schockiert anstarrte, und lächelte schwach, dann vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Armen, um den Blicken der Schüler zu entgehen.

Vom Rest der Hausaufteilung bekam er nicht viel mit. Lediglich als "_Weasley, Ronald_" aufgerufen wurde, schoss Harrys Kopf in die Höhe und er erblickte einen Ron, der mit leicht grün angelaufenem Gesicht den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte.

"_GRYFFINDOR_!" erklang es schon einen Moment später laut.

Harrys Herz sank ihm in die Hose, als Ron zu seinen Brüdern am Gryffindortisch lief, aber Ron ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Harry zuzuwinken. Harry winkte mit schwacher Geste zurück, dann begrub erden Kopf erneut in seinen Armen.

Mit der Einteilung von "_Zabini, Blaise_" nach Slytherin wurde die Zeremonie beendet und Harry sah einen abweisend wirkenden Jungen auf sich zukommen, der sich rechts neben ihn setzte. Dann erhob sich Albus Dumbledore mit einem breiten Lächeln und wandte sich den Schülern zu.

"Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Festmahl beginnen, möchte ich gerne ein paar Worte sagen: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke schön!"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, als der Schulleiter sich wieder setzte, dann bemerkte er, dass sich alle Tabletts auf dem Tisch mit Essen gefüllt hatten. Er betrachtete alles mit großen Augen, dann fing er an, sich frohen Mutes den Teller voll zu laden, obwohl es ihm ein wenig schwer fiel, bei all den finsteren Blicken, mit denen die meisten Slytherins ihn bedachten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nun … noch ein paar Worte, jetzt wo wir alle unseren Hunger und unseren Durst gestillt haben. Ich habe euch ein paar wichtige Sachen zum Anfang unseres neuen Schuljahres mitzuteilen.

Die Erstklässler sollten wissen, dass der Zutritt zum Wald allen Schülern verboten ist. Und es täte auch einigen unserer älteren Schüler gut, sich daran zu erinnern."

Harry grinste, als er sah, wie Dumbledores strahlend blaue Augen bei dieser Bemerkung in Richtung der Weasley-Zwillinge wanderten.

"Außerdem bin ich von unserem Hausmeister Mr. Filch gebeten worden, euch allen mitzuteilen, dass das Zaubern in den Pausen auf den Fluren verboten ist.

Die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchmannschaften finden in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres statt. Jeder, der daran interessiert ist, für seine Hausmannschaft zu spielen, meldet sich bitte bei Madame Hooch an.

Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass dieses Jahr der Flur im dritten Stock, im rechten Flügel, von niemandem betreten werden sollte, der es nicht darauf anlegt, eines äußerst schmerzhaften Todes zu sterben."

Harry gehörte zu der Mehrheit der Schülern, die darüber nicht lachte, denn er war es gewohnt, Ankündigungen verbunden mit Drohungen immer sehr ernst zu nehmen.

"Und jetzt, bevor wir alle zu Bett gehen, lasst uns gemeinsam die Schulhymne singen!"

Dumbledore schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, aus dessen Ende ein langer goldener Faden strömte und langsam zu Worten formte.

"Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie! Los geht's!"

Harry hörte den anderen Schülern zu, als sie ihre Münder öffneten und laut los sangen. Jeder hörte an einem anderen Moment auf, die Weasley-Zwillinge waren die letzten, da sie zur Melodie eines langsamen Trauermarsches sangen.

"Ah, ja, die Musik. Ein Zauber, der größer ist als alle Zauberei, die wir hier lernen! Und jetzt husch husch ins Bett!"

Harry stand vom Tisch auf und folgte einem hochgewachsenen Jungen aus der Großen Halle zusammen mit den anderen Erstklässlern hinaus. Als er Ron im Türbogen begegnete, versuchte er, ihm etwas zu sagen, aber der andere Junge wandte sich ab. Harry blinzelte und folgte verwirrt seinen Hausgenossen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Die Schlafsäle für die Erstklässler. Eure Koffer befinden sich an den Fußenden eurer Betten."

Harry betrachtete die anderen Erstklässler und verzog das Gesicht. Er war mit Draco und seinen beiden Kumpanen zusammen in einen Schlafsaal gekommen, außerdem war da noch ein anderer ihm unbekannter Junge. Harry wandte sich von ihnen ab und ging zu dem Bett, vor dem sich sein Koffer befand. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seine Schuhe und seine Robe auszuziehen, schlüpfte er unter die Bettdecke. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und starrte die Wand an, während er hörte, wie die anderen Jungen in ihre eigenen Betten gingen. Einige Zeit lang lag er noch wach, bevor ihn schließlich der Schlaf übermannte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hihi, schon wieder schläft Harry am Ende des Kaps ein. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ihr es ihm gleich tun sollt. Jetzt seid nämlich wieder ihr gefragt:

**Wie wird wohl Harrys erster Schultag aussehen?**

**Wird Ron noch weiterhin Harrys Freund sein?**

**Und wie geht Snape mit Harry um, jetzt, wo dieser in seinem Haus ist?**


	5. 1: 4 Ein neuer Freund

**Hallo Leutz!**

**Wow, ihr wart echt fleißig! Jeder hatte irgendwie eine andere Meinung, jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, was ihr von dem weiteren Handlungsverlauf halten werdet. Reviewantworten gibts diesmal wieder unten.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: Mykene  
Kapitel-Beta: TheSnitch, Mandrake_

**Kapitel 4  
Ein neuer Freund**

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry bereits früh wach, nach der uralten und kunstvoll verzierten Standuhr im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war es erst 5:43 Uhr. Er hatte sich vor den Kamin auf den Rücken gelegt und sah an die Decke, die wie auch der Rest des Raumes aus dunklen Steinen gefertigt war. Das einzig Gute an dem Gemeinschaftsraum waren die weichen Sessel in verschiedenen Grüntönen. Alles andere wirkte sehr… düster. Die sich Gemälde und Wandteppiche zeigten sich bewegende Zauberer, die sich gegenseitig töteten, Drachen, die Zauberer jagten und andere Dinge. Einige hatten sogar dunkel gefärbte Flecken auf sich. _Blut_, dachte Harry.

Als es sechs Uhr schlug, sah Harry ein Mädchen aus einem der Schlafsäle kommen. Sie sah ihn überrascht an und fragte: „Ist das bequem?"

Harry stemmte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sah sie durch seine dunklen Haare an.

„Is viel bessa als was ich g'wohnt bin."

Das Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist von der Straße."

Harry grinste. „Wie haste des errat'n?"

„Dein Akzent. Ich - ich hab euch reden hören. Ich hatte einen Freund, der auf der Straße gelebt hat."

„Wer? Vielleich' kenn ich ihn."

„Er hat gesagt, er hieße Tyls."

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er hob eine Hand, um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Seine Augen hatten die Größe von Untertassen, während er das Mädchen anstarrte.

„Du… du kenns' Tyls?"

Das Mädchen nickte. „Ja. Er hat mich ne Weile lang oft besucht."

„Da isser also imma hin. Hab nie raus'kriecht wo er hin is."

Das Mädchen lächelte und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder.

„Und, wie hast du Tyls kennen gelernt? Er hat gesagt, die einzigen Leute die er außer mir kennt, würden auf der Straße leben, so wie er."

„Sin zusamm'n aufgewachs'n. Wir wurd'n von Argil aufg'zog'n."

„Er hat von Argil erzählt. Schien ihn nicht zu mögen."

„Argil war… er war nich' sehr nett", sagte Harry.

„Aber… er hat euch Essen und Kleidung gegeben!"

Harry lachte trocken auf.

„Jo, 's war au schon alles, wat er g'macht hat. Rest der Zeit war'n wir für ihn auffer Straße klau'n."

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich. „Du warst ein Taschendieb?"

„Bin. Hast es gelernt, verlernst es nich' mehr."

„Ah." Das Mädchen streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Niamh O'Feir."

Harry nahm die Hand. „Harry Potter."

„Ich weiß."

„Jo, viele Leute sa'n mir dis."

„Na ja, ist ja auch wahr."

„Jep, ich, die Berühmtheit", sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

Niamh nickte. „Es muss seltsam sein, von der Straße zu kommen, hier zu landen und berühmt zu sein."

„Seltsam is' 'ne Untertreibung."

Niamh lachte und Harry lächelte.

„Oh, sieh an. Das Schlammblut und Potter - wie reizend."

Niamh und Harry drehten sich um und sahen Draco, der in der Tür des Jungenschlafsaals stand, ein spöttisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Er fuhr fort. „Was ist los, Potter? Erkennst du kein Schlammblut, wenn eins vor dir steht?"

Harry kam auf die Füße. „Verpiss dich, Malfoy."

„Du weißt nicht einmal was es bedeutet, oder?"

Harry bewegte sich langsam auf Draco zu, mehr gleitend als gehend. Er stoppte, als ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe und er sprach mit leiser Stimme. „Ich weiß sehr gut, was dat heißt, Malfoy. Un' was haste gegen sie?"

Draco grinste spöttisch. „Sie sind Schlammblüter, Potter."

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er knurrte bedrohlich. „Sieh dich bessa vor, Malfoy."

„Oder was, Potter?"

„Du weiß', was ich im Zug gemacht hab."

Draco erbleichte und blaffte ihn dann an. „Ja."

„Ich mach' Schlimm'res als dat."

Draco wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war und Harry warf ihm einen höhnischen Blick zu. Er ging zurück zu Niamh, die ihm entgegen lächelte. „Lass uns runta geh'n", sagte Harry. „Bessa wech von dem." Niamh nickte und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal, während Harry Malfoy grob zur Seite stieß, um in den Schlafsaal der Jungen zu kommen. Er ging an den noch schlafenden Jungen vorbei und schnappte sich seine Tasche, die neben dem Koffer lag. Er hängte sie sich über die Schulter, marschierte erneut an Draco vorbei und wartete auf Niamh. Nachdem auch sie erschienen war, verließen sie zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Argh…"

„Was?"

Harry sah von seinem Teller auf und Niamh an, die mit ihrer Stirn auf die Tischplatte schlug.

„Ey, hör uf damit! Wieso machste so 'n Theater?"

Niamh drückte ihm zwei Pergamentblätter in die Hand, auf einem konnte er seinen Namen erkennen.

„Stundenpläne?"

„Jep."

„Was… oh…"

„Gleich als Erstes: eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke - mit den Gryffindors!"

Harry gab Niamh ihren Stundenplan zurück und steckte sich seinen in die Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Wat stimm' denn nich' mit den'?"

„Einem Buch zufolge, das ich gelesen habe bevor ich hierher gekommen bin, gehen sich Gryffindors und Slytherins seit jeher gegenseitig an die Gurgel."

„Dat heißt ja nich', dass wir dis au mach'n müss'n."

„Dann hätten wir unser gesamtes Haus gegen uns."

„Und? Is' doch egal! Solltest seh'n wie des auffer Straße is'. 'N paar tret'n dich eher, als das se dich anseh'n."

Niamh hob ihren Kopf mit den matten blauen Augen und knurrte. „So sollen auch ein paar von den Gryffindors sein, wie ich gehört hab."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tja, ich werd' mich damit nich' abfind'n. Sollteste au nich', Niamh."

„Okay, Harry, ich versuche es."

„Gut. Hey, is' der Zaubertränkelehrer nich' au unser Hauslehrer?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wir sollten aber langsam losgehen."

„Kann ich wenigst'ns noch aufess'n?"

„Klar."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Ein paar Minuten später...

„Jetz könn' wa los."

„Gut. Wir werden wohl fragen müssen, wo das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke ist."

„Och nöö...!"

Harry und Niamh schnappten sich ihre Taschen und verließen die Große Halle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem sie endlich einen Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw gefunden hatten, der ihnen die Richtung erklärte, machten sich Harry und Niamh auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker. Sie fanden den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke schon einfach dadurch, dass sie den Stimmen anderer Schüler folgten. Sobald sie ankamen, erkannte Harry einen der anderen Schüler in der großen Gruppe.

„Hey! Ron!"

Ron sah auf, blickte finster drein, als er Harry erkannte und drehte sich dann weg, um mit einem Jungen mit aschblonden Haaren zu sprechen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und trat zu ihm. Er tippte Ron auf die Schulter. „Was is' los mit dir? Dachte, wir sin' Freunde."

Ron hatte noch immer den missbilligenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir waren."

„Ah. Un' jetz sind wir dis nich mehr, weil ich ein Slytherin bin, oda was?"

„Ähm…"

„Hast 'ne ziemlich komische Logik, Ron."

Rons Ohren wurden rot und Harry grinste.

„Siehste! Sogar du weiß' es."

Ron schnaubte, Harry seufzte. „Komm schon, Ron. Wir sin' Freunde. Lass des Haus nich' uns're Freun'schaft kaputt mach'n."

Ron zog einen Moment die Stirn in Falten, dann nickte er.

„Okay, Harry."

Harry strahlte.

„Freut mich, dass des einsiehst."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und lachte kurz, dann sah er Niamh an.

„Wer ist das?"

„Ron, dat is' Niamh O'Feir. Niamh, Ron Weasley", sagte Harry.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Niamh.

„Muggeleltern?", fragte Ron, und schüttelte Niamhs ausgestreckte Hand.

Niamh nickte. „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Einfach so."

„Geraten?"

„Jep."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf, als ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit einem schwarzen Umhang herbei stolzierte und die Tür aufriss. Er funkelte sie an, während sie hinein hasteten und auf ihre Plätze glitten. Er folgte ihnen hinein und trat dann hinter seinen Pult. Harry und Niamh saßen auf den zwei hintersten Plätzen auf der Gryffindorseite neben der Tür, Ron war ganz vorne gelandet. Während der Lehrer, Snape, die Anwesenheit kontrollierte, sah sich Harry in dem Klassenzimmer um, dessen Hauptattraktion mit eingelegten Tieren gefüllte Gefäße waren. Harry tippte Niamh an und zeigte darauf, woraufhin Niamh ein würgendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Potter, Harry."

Harry sah auf, direkt in Snapes kalte, schwarze Augen. „Hier." Einige Leute – Snape inbegriffen – starrten ihn einen Moment lang an. Harry warf ihnen wütende Blicke zu, woraufhin die meisten von ihnen sich wieder abwandten. Snapes Augen jedoch verweilten einen Moment länger auf ihm, ehe er sich wieder der Liste zuwandte.

Die Stunde verbrachten sie damit, einen einfachen Trank gegen Furunkel zu brauen. Snape fegte in seinem schwarzen Umhang durch den Raum und beobachtete die Schüler. Wenn Harry sich weniger darauf konzentriert hätte seinen Trank korrekt zu brauen, hätte er bemerkt, wie Snapes Blicke mehrere Male zu ihm wanderten.

Am Ende der Stunde ging Snape herum und sah sich jeden Trank an. Den Slytherins gab er Punkte und die Gryffindors kritisierte er.

„Fünf Punkte für einen perfekten Trank, Potter. Ich bin überrascht."

Snape wies sie anschließend an, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Während Harry seine Zutaten in seinen Kessel warf, wunderte er sich, was Snape wohl damit gemeint haben könnte.

Dann verließ Harry zusammen mit Niamh den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Ansonsten hätte er wahrscheinlich bemerkt, wie Snape ihm mit nachdenklicher Miene hinterher schaute.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Oh Merlin. _

_Er ist hier. Hier! In Hogwarts!_

_Lilys Sohn. _

_Oh ja, er kann nur Lilys Sohn sein. Niemand sonst könnte diese Augen haben._

_Diese Augen, die mich seit zehn Jahren im Schlaf verfolgen. Zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre starren sie mich schon an, kalt und leblos. _

_Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken! Es ist Vergangenheit. Du kannst nicht ändern, was geschehen ist! _

_Hmpf. Ich kann mir das lange erzählen. Aber ist es wahr? _

_Hätte ich sie retten können? _

_Hätte ich? _

_Ich bezweifle es. _

_Aber ich frage mich noch immer. _

_Verdammt, wieso muss er ausgerechnet in Slytherin sein? _

_Oder eine noch bessere Frage, wie zur Hölle ist er nach Slytherin gekommen? _

_Lily war eine Gryffindor, genauso wie Potter. _

_Wie im Himmel kann der Junge auch nur irgendwie anders sein? _

_Und was ist mit seinem Akzent? Er klingt… wie von der Straße. Ich sollte es wissen, mein eigener klang eine Zeit lang genauso. Merlin sei Dank hab ich das hinter mir. _

Er seufzte.

_Oh, Hölle. Wie soll ich das überstehen? _

_Wie soll ich während des Unterrichts in ihre Augen sehen? Ihre Augen in Potters… Warte. Nicht wirklich Potters Gesicht. Überhaupt nicht._

_Ich frage mich… _

_Nein. Nichts ist damals passiert, also denke gar nicht darüber nach. Es hilft nicht in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen. _

_Trotzdem tue ich es. _

_Verdammt._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Und, was haltet ihr davon?**

**Hinweis: Niamh wird wie Neev (Niif) oder Ni-eve (Nei-iif) ausgesprochen.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an die Reviewer:

**D4rk: **Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht enttäuscht, dass Harry sich doch mit Ron versöhnt hat. Er weiß es einfach besser und ist nicht so naiv, Ron nur wegen dem Haus einfach die Freundschaft zu kündigen. Wie Harry zu Draco steht scheint erst mal offensichtlich, doch lass dich davon nicht täuschen, Draco spielt noch eine große Rolle. Die Zwillinge sind eher Randpersonen, sorry. Zu Snape kommt in den nächsten Kapiteln noch mehr. Und keine Sorge, Harry wird noch mehr in Richtung dark gehen. ;-)

**Secreta:** Danke für deine Review! Mit deinen Spekulationen hattest du ja meistens recht. :-)

**Bunnylein: **Wir beeilen uns. ;-)

**indy: **Harry wird sich in Zukunft noch in Slytherin beweisen müssen, aber die Sache mit Draco am Morgen war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang, oder? Die Zeit bis Harry und Ron Freundschaft schließen wurde ein wenig abgekürzt, aber ich denke, es ist trotzdem ganz gut rübergekommen, dass Ron zögert, ne? _°lol°_ Wenn du wüsstest, wie Recht du mit deiner Antwort hast!

**enlya: **Blaise spielt eher weniger eine Rolle, aber Harry bekommt auch so noch genug mit Draco zu tun. Mit Ron hattest du Recht, aber Harry hat ihn wieder auf die richtige Bahn gebracht. ;-)

**Wölfchen: **Das liegt an FFnet, hab jetzt eine Notiz über dem ersten Kapitel gemacht. Ich bemüh mich, die fehlenden Leerzeichen wieder einzufügen.

**Leley: **Das mit Draco dauert noch eine Weile. Im Moment sind sie absolute Feinde.

**fly-mausi-fly: **Wir beeilen uns. Kapitel 5 steht schon in den Startlöchern, muss nur noch von fleißigen eviewern aktiviert werden. ;-P

**Angie: **Wie kommst du jetzt auf Hagrid? Sie kennen sich doch gar nicht. Da "au" haben wir für dieses Kapitel übernommen, bei den anderen füg ich s au noch ein. ;-)

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**I**

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-**V** (_liebguck:-)_


	6. 1: 5 Unterricht

**So, jetzt wird's aber Zeit für das nächste Kapitel!**

**Wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Danke an: Angie **(Hagrid hat Harry wie im Original zu den Dursleys gebracht, nur dass das hier nicht erwähnt wird. ;-)**, PunkaStreetRat, goldentree, Callista,Cheperi und Mina!**

**Dieses Kapitel ist allen gewidmet, die die letzten Wochen und Monate über ihrer Präsentationsprüfung geschwitzt haben. Yeah, jetzt ist es endlich vorbei!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: TheSnitch  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene, Mandrake_

**Kapitel 5  
Unterricht**

„Du, Harry, was braucht man, um den Trank der Lebenden Toten herzustellen?", fragte Niamh.

„'Nen Wermutsaufguss zusamm'n mit gerieb'ner Affodilwurzel. Warum?"

Harry hörte das Kratzen einer Feder.

„Ich schreibe darüber einen Aufsatz für Professor Snape."

„Kann mich gar nich' dran erinnern, dass wa drüber was schreib'n sollt'n", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ist ja auch eine Extraarbeit."

„Warum machste'n Extraarbeit? Haste doch gar nich' nötig. Bis' doch einer der best'n Schüler in Zaubertränke!"

„Ich bin nicht halb so gut wie du, Harry. Du hast einfach… na ja… Talent für Zaubertränke."

„Ja ja, des hab' ich schon öfters g'hört."

Niamhs Feder kratzte wieder auf dem Papier.

„Du weißt, dass das wahrscheinlich der Grund ist, warum Professor Snape dich so mag, oder?", sagte Niamh plötzlich.

„Mh?"

„Na weil du so ein guter Schüler in Zaubertränke bist. Und du scheinst immer alles schon zu wissen. So wie neulich, als…"

In diesem Moment betrat Madam Hooch den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand, und Niamh und Harry verstummten. Sie schaute kurz zu ihnen herüber, dann ging sie quer durch den Raum zu einer der kahlen Wände und drückte die Rolle dagegen. Anschließend drehte sie sich erneut um und ging wieder, während sich hinter ihrem Rücken das Pergament von selbst entrollte und an die Wand heftete.

Niamh blickte Harry an und fragte: „Kannst du bitte gucken gehen, was da drauf steht? Ich muss wirklich mit diesem Aufsatz fertig werden."

„Kein Problem."

Harry stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem Pergament an der Wand.

„Flugstund'n."

„Was?", fragte Niamh abwesend, ohne aufzuschauen.

„'S is' über den Flugunterricht – morg'n nach Zauberkunst. Zusamm'n mit den Gryffindors."

Niamh schürzte die Lippen und schnaubte. Harry ging wieder zu ihr herüber und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Machste dir deswegen etwa Gedanken?"

„Natürlich! Diese dummen Gryffindioten…"

„He!"

„Natürlich nicht Ron, du Dummkopf! Ich mein, Ron ist vollkommen in Ordnung; seine Brüder auch."

„Außer Percy", sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber der Rest der Gryffindors… Urgh. Ich wünschte, die würden sich die Besen, die sie verschluckt haben, endlich mal wieder aus dem Arsch ziehen."

„Intressante Vorstellun'."

„Danke. Mist, dakommt schon wieder dieser schleimige Idiot Malfoy!"

Harry gluckste, doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick, als Draco zu ihnen hinüber kam.

Harry knurrte: „Wat willste, Malfoy?"

Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bedrohlichen Lächelnund er antwortete: „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich etwas von euch will?"

„Hau ab, Malfoy!", fauchte Niamh ihn an.

„Oder was, O'Feir? Wirst du mich verfluchen?"

„Allerdings. Weißt du, ich hab' da kürzlich einen sehr alten Fluch in einem Buch gefunden, der… was macht er noch mal, Harry?"

„Bläst dein' Kopf auf de Größe von 'ner Melone uff", sagte Harry gelangweilt.

„Nein, ich mein den anderen."

„Oh, der… lässt dich fühl'n, als würdeste brenn'. Und tatsächlich verbrennst de von Inn' raus aus."

Draco wurde eine Spur blasser und presste hervor: „So einen gibt es gar nicht."

Harry und Niamh blickten sich an, dann drehte sich Niamh zu Draco um und fragte mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme: „Willst du es rausfinden?"

Draco öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging in den Schlafraum der Erstklässler. Niamh schaute ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann drehte sie sich zu Harry: „Du tust mir leid. Du musst mit diesem Ekel in einem Schlafraum schlafen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „So schlimm isses auch nich'. Ich hab' des Bett anner Wand, er schläft direkt annner Tür. So komm' wa uns so wenig wie möglich inne Quere."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Willkommen zu Ihrem ersten Flugunterricht. Stellen Sie sich jeweils links von einem Besen auf. Los, hurtig!"

„Gut. Jetzt strecken Sie die rechte Hand über dem Besen aus und sagen: ‚Hoch!'" „Hoch!", riefen alle im Chor.

„Huch, heil'ge Scheiße"

Madam Hooch schaute die Reihe der Slytherins entlang.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Mr Potter?"

„Nein, Mam, hab' mich nur erschrock'n."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf den Besen, der ihm sofort in die Hand gesprungen war. Mr. Weasley hatte ihm nie erklärt, dass so etwas möglich war.

Niamh schaute zu Harry, nachdem es ihr nach dem dritten „Hoch!" gelungen war. „Was ist los?"

„Nix. Hab mich nur erschrock'n. So was is' noch nie passiert."

Niamh blinzelte.

„Aber du bist doch schon mal geflogen, oder?"

„Jep, als ich bei Ron war. Er, de Zwillinge un' ihr Dad ham 's mir bei'bracht."

„Cool! Was is…oh mein…"

„Dat wird nich' gut geh'n."

Harry und Niamh sahen, wie Neville Longbottom die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlor, in die Höhe schoss und über dem Feld, auf dem sie standen, hin und her sauste. Kurze Zeit später traf er mit einem ekligen KNACK Geräusch wieder auf dem Boden auf – ohne Besen. Harry schauderte und flüsterte zu Niamh gewandt: „Klingt wie 'n gebroch'nes Handgelenk."

Ein paar Sekunden später: „Oh, oh, oh, ein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Los, hoch mit Ihnen. Sie alle bleiben hier, während ich Mr. Longbottom in den Krankenflügel bringe! Wenn ich auch nur einen auf einem Besen in der Luft sehe, fliegt derjenige schneller von Hogwarts, als er Quidditch sagen kann!"

Als Madam Hooch mit Neville verschwunden war, wirbelte Niamh herum und starrte Harry an.

„Woher wusstest du das?"

Harry hielt den linken Arm hoch, der am Handgelenk merkwürdig verdreht aussah.

„Ich hab' mir meins verdamm' oft gebroch'n, ich weiß, wie sich dat anhört. Wat zur Hölle treibt Malfoy da schon wieda?"

Harry und Niamh sahen zu Ron, der versuchte Malfoy ein kugelförmiges Ding zu entwinden.

„Gib das her, Malfoy!"

„Wohl kaum, Weasley. Vielleicht lass ich es irgendwo, damit Longbottom es sich abholen kann. Zum Beispiel… auf dem Dach?"

Schon hatte Draco ein Bein über seinen Besen geschwungen und war im Nu sieben Meter über ihnen in der Luft. Von dort oben aus, stichelte er Ron weiter:

„Hey, Weasley, was ist los? Du hast doch nicht etwa Schiss?"

Rons Ohren wurden rot und er versuchte auf seinen Besen zu steigen, doch Harry war schneller und schubste ihn zurück. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab, schwebte dann genau vor Draco in der Luft und knurrte: „Gib's her, Malfoy!"

Dracos graue Augen verengten sich, als er sagte: „Verzieh dich, Potter!"

„Ich sachte, gib's her!"

„Schön, du willst es haben? Na dann hol es dir doch!"

Draco holte weit aus und warf die Kugel in hohem Bogen davon. Sie flog in die Höhe, dann begann sie steil zu fallen. Harry fluchte und schoss ihr hinterher, während Draco grinsend zur Erde zurück schwebte. Harry ließ die Kugel nicht aus den Augen und kam ihr immer näher. Er streckte den Arm aus und… fing sie auf!

Kurz bevor er auf der Erde aufprallen konnte, zog er den Besenstiel hoch und flog nur Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt einen Bogen. Mit einem Grinsen landete er neben Niamh und gab Ron die Kugel.

„Stell' bitte sicha, dass Neville die kricht, ja?"

Ron nickte. „Mach ich."

Plötzlich zischte jemand: „Achtung, Snape kommt!"

„POTTER!"

Harry schaute auf und sah seinen Hauslehrer zusammen mit McGonagall auf sie zulaufen.

„Sir?"

Snape blickte ihn scharf an, dann knurrte er „Mitkommen, Potter!"

Mit zerknirschtem Gesicht gab Harry Niamh seinen Besen, die seinen Blick nur mitleidig erwiderte. Snape drehte sich um und rauschte so schnell zurück zum Schloss, dass Harry sich beeilen musste, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Rein da, Potter!"

Harry betrat den Raum der, wie er vermutete, Snapes Büro war; er hatte einfach zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke.

„Setzen Sie sich!"

Harry setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch, Snape ließ sich auf dem Stuhl dahinter nieder.

„Ganz schön wagemutiger Stunt, den Sie da hingelegt haben, Potter. Was war denn so wichtig, dass Sie dafür Ihren Hals riskieren mussten?"

„Malfoy hatte was g'klaut, was einer vonnen Gryffindors, Neville, verlor'n hatte. Ron wollte's wieder hol'n, aba Malfoy hat's ihm natürlich nich gegeb'n."

„Also haben Sie es selbst in die Hand genommen."

„Ja, Sir."

Snape sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an, dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass Lily Evans' Sohn einmal in Slytherin landen würde."

Harry horchte auf.

„Sie kannt'n meine Mum?"

„Sehr gut sogar. Wie waren so etwas wie befreundet. Aber zurück zum Thema: Sie hätten sich heute bei dem Versuch dieses Ding zu fangen, zu Tode stürzen können."

„'S wa' mir bewusst, Sir."

„Mhh… aber Sie sind ein exzellenter Flieger. Sind Sie vorher schon einmal geflogen?"

„Jo, als ich bei Ron wa'. Hat's mir bei'bracht."

„Weasley hat Ihnen das Fliegen beigebracht?"

„Ei'ntlich sein Da'."

„Das glaube ich schon eher. Haben sie Ihnen auch von Quidditch erzählt?"

„Jep."

„Sehr gut. Wir suchen nämlich verzweifelt einen Ersatzsucher. Higgs verlässt uns dieses Jahr."

„Woll'n Se damit etwa sa'n… ich werd' der neue Sucha?"

„Es sieht so aus. Und jetzt zurück in den Unterricht mit Ihnen! Ich werde heute Abend mit Flint reden."

„Flin'?"

„Er wurde dieses Jahr als neuer Quidditchkapitän gewählt. So und jetzt raus mit Ihnen!"

Harry nickte und verließ Snapes Büro.

Sobald er alleine in dem verlassenen, dunklen Korridor war, begann er zu rennen. Er würde Sucher werden! Er freute sich schon auf die Gesichter von Ron und Niamh, wenn er ihnen davon erzählen würde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ich höre ihn rennen, kaum, dass er aus meinem Büro raus ist._

_Törichter Junge!_

_Merlin, ich dachte mein Herz bleibt stehen, als ich ihn in diesem Sturzflug sah._

_Lily wäre aus ihrem Grab auferstanden und hätte mich verflucht, wenn ich mein Versprechen den Jungen zu beschützten, gebrochen hätte._

_Sie hatte mich gleich den Tag nach seiner Geburt zu seinem unauffälligen Beschützer ernannt._

_Ha!_

_Stell sich mal einer vor: Severus Snape, der Beschützer von James Potters Sohn!_

_Wenn sie noch leben würden, wäre das sicherlich sehr amüsant._

_Und dann wäre Harry auch nicht auf der Straße aufgewachsen._

_Ich frage mich, wie es dazu kommen konnte?_

_Er sollte doch bei Lilys Familie leben._

_Aber das war ohnehin die dümmste Entscheidung, die Albus je getroffen hat._

_Ich habe es ihm doch gesagt!_

_Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Lilys Schwester Magie hasst, genau wie ihr Trottel von Ehemann._

_Verdammt, ich habe es ihm doch gesagt!_

_Und nun schaue man sich den Jungen an!_

_Auf der Straße aufgewachsen!_

_Verdammt!_

_Ich hätte in den Jahren besser auf ihn aufpassen sollen!_

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Albus ihn nicht gefunden hat._

_In den ganzen elf Jahren, die Harry auf der Straße war?_

_Merlin, ich hasse den Gedanken daran._

_Es erinnert mich schmerzlich an meine eigene Zeit auf der Straße._

Er schauderte.

_Denk nicht darüber nach! Das ist Vergangenheit, abgeschlossen und erledigt!_

_Oder?_

_Ist es vergangen, wenn ich immer noch die Narben von den Schlägen der alten Waisenhaus Hexe trage?_

_Eher nicht._

_Ich hasse den Gedanken daran, was der Junge wohl für Narben davon getragen hat._

_Die Straßen sind seit damals noch härter geworden._

_Severus, jetzt ist Schluss damit! Grübeln bringt rein gar nichts._

_Hör auf damit!_

_Dann ist es erträglicher…_

Er seufzte.

_… zumindest für einen kleinen Moment._


	7. 1: 6 Halloween

Hi Leutz!

Tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat! Mandrake steigt für die nächste Zeit aus, weil er keine Zeit mehr hat und deshalb ist unsere Planung leicht durcheinander geraten. Die nächsten beiden Kapitel stehen aber schon in den Startlöchern.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews: Secreta, PowL, MoniMahoni, goldentree, Alraune, Vroni, natsucat, Callie und sweety!

Reviewantworten gibt es ab jetzt nur noch per FFnet, das heißt, ihr müsst angeldet sein. Oder ihr hinterlasst mir eure Mailadresse.

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Jule - alles Gute zum 16.! _hdl_

Viel Spaß mit dem Chap!

Eure Snitch

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: TheSnitch, Mykene  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene, TheSnitch_

**Kapitel 6  
****Halloween**

„Komm schon, Harry, es ist Halloween. Das kannst du doch nicht verpassen!"

„Ich kann's ja versuch'n."

„Harry!"

„Was?"

„Schon gut."

„Okay okay. Ich werd hingehen, wenn 's dich glücklich mach'."

Niamh grinste und warf sich Harry um den Hals.

„Danke!"

Harry tätschelte nervös ihren Rücken und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sie waren schon fast dort angekommen als Niamh plötzlich rief: „Ah, Mist! Ich hab was vergessen! Bin gleich wieder da!"

Harry starrte Niamh verwirrt nach, als diese durch die Eingangshalle sprintete.

„Hi, Harry!"

„Hey Ron."

Ron sah noch wie Niamh hinter nächsten Ecke verschwand und fragte: „Wo will sie hin?"

„Kein' Plan."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir gehen besser rein."

„Jo."

Die beiden Jungs betraten die Große Halle und setzen sich an ihre angestammten Tische.

Wenig später…

„TROLL! TROLL IM KERKER!"

Quirrell kam schreiend in die Große Halle gerannt. Sein violetter Turban hing ihm schräg auf dem Kopf. „Dachte, Sie sollten das wissen", japste er und sank ohnmächtig mitten in der Halle zu Boden.

Daraufhin brach das Chaos aus. Die Schüler rempelten einander zu Boden um möglichst schnell zu den Türen zu kommen. Sogar Malfoy versuchte eilig hinaus zu kommen, wie Harry innerlich lachend feststellte.

„RUHE!", rief Dumbledore mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.

Stille breitete sich in der Halle aus und jeder drehte sich zu ihrem Schulleiter um.

„Vertrauensschüler, bringt eure Häuser bitte in die Gemeinschaftsräume! Professoren, Sie kommen mit mir!"

Die Vertrauensschüler begannen ihre Schüler zusammenzutrommeln und Harry Blick streifte kurz den Lehrertisch, wo er Snape erblickte, der gerade durch eine Tür schlüpfte, die gegenüber der lag, durch die die anderen Professoren gingen.

‚_Seltsam'_, dachte er.

„Potter!"

Harry schreckte hoch, als einer der Vertrauensschüler nach ihm rief, dann lief er schnell zu seiner Gruppe Slytherins. Doch plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas und kam schlittern zum Stehen. Er sah sich um und erblickte Rons große Gestalt zwischen den Gryffindors. Links und rechts Leute anrempelnd kämpfte er sich durch das Gewirr von Schülern und als er Ron erreicht hatte, griff er ihn beim Arm.

„Was zum…? Harry? Was soll…?"

„Niamh!"

„Häh?" Rons Augen spiegelten Verwirrung wider.

„Niamh!", zischte Harry. „Sie hat keine Ahnung!"

Rons Augen weiteten sich und Harry zerrte ihn aus der Halle hinaus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Wo ist sie?"

„Keine Ahnung. Pscht…"

„Was?"

„Hör doch!"

„Ich hör nichts…"

Harry presste Ron eine Hand auf den Mund und spähte den Korridor entlang. Er hörte etwas in ihre Richtung laufen. Eine Sekunde später lag ein beißender Gestank in der Luft und er stieß Ron in einen leeren Klassenraum, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn soeben kam der Troll um die Ecke geschlurft.

„Er hat die Kerker verlassen!", flüsterte Ron.

„Ach, wirklich?"

Ron starrte seinen Freund finster an und Harry zog ihn in zurück in den Korridor als der Troll gerade durch eine Tür schlurfte.

„Wir könnten ihn einschließen!", flüsterte Ron, der soeben den Schlüssel im Schloss entdeckt hatte, und sprang vor. Doch Harry packte ihn an der Robe und zog ihn zurück.

„Nee! Das is' die Mädchen Toilette!"

Plötzlich schallte ein Schrei aus eben diesem Raum, in dem der Troll zuvor verschwunden war. Harry und Ron sahen einander mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

„Niamh!"

Ron und Harry rannten in die Toilette und sahen Niamh in die Ecke gedrängt. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und rief den erstbesten Spruch, der ihm einfiel.

„Evincio!"

Seile schossen aus Harrys Stab hervor und wickelten sich um den Troll. Dieser schwankte und kippte schließlich mit einem Brüllen hintenüber. Harry sprang zur Seite und schrie laut nach seiner Freundin: „Niamh!"

„Harry!"

Harry drehte sich zu Ron und zischte: „Schaff se hier 'raus!"

„Aber was ist mit…"

„SCHAFF SE HIER 'RAUS, RON!", brüllte Harry als eines der Seile, das den Trolle umwickelt hielt, riss.

Sofort kam Leben in Ron. Er rannte um den Troll herum und griff nach Niamhs Arm. Das Mädchen war halb steif vor Angst und Ron musste sie aus dem Raum schleifen. Sobald die beiden in Sicherheit waren, trat auch Harry den Rückzug zur Tür an.

Doch so weit kam er nicht.

Die Seile, die den Troll in Schach gehalten hatten, rissen plötzlich und der Troll kam wieder auf die Beine. Mit einem Brüllen schlug er mit seiner Keule nach Harry. Doch dieser wich ihm schlangengleich aus und schleuderte erneut einen Zauberspruch nach ihm.

„Sopor!"

Der Troll strauchelte gefährlich als der Fluch ihn traf und Harry rollte rasch beiseite. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn der Troll landete genau auf der Stelle, an der sich eben noch Harry befunden hatte. Erleichtert stand er auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung, als McGonagall, Quirrell und Snape in den Raum gerannt kamen. McGonagall schnappte nach Luft und schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund. Quirrell wimmerte und trat einen Schritt zurück, weg von dem Troll. Nur Snape bemerkte Harry, der immer noch ruhig seine Robe abklopfte.

„Mr Potter."

Harry sah auf, als er Snapes Stimme hörte.

„Sir?"

Jetzt bemerkte auch McGonagall seine Anwesenheit und kreischte regelrecht los. „Erklären Sie sich, Potter!"

Snape hob abwehrend eine Hand.

„Lassen Sie mich das regeln."

McGonagall sah aus, als ob sie protestieren wollte, doch Snape warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu.

„Er ist in _meinem_ Haus, Minerva. _Sie_ können sich ja mit _Weasley_ beschäftigen. Kommen Sie, Potter."

Mit rauschendem Umhang schritt Snape aus den Toiletten und Harry folgte ihm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Harry!"

Niamh warf sich auf Harry, sobald er an der Tür angekommen war, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führte. Sie hatte dort ganz offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet. Snape bemerkte sie erst, als dieser hustete.

„Professor!"

„Ruhe, O'Feir. Potter, könnten Sie mir bitte mitteilen, was Sie in einer Mädchentoilette _mit_ dem Troll gemacht haben?"

„Niamh wa' drin g'fangen. Ich musst ihr helf'n."

„Verstehe", sagte Snape langsam. „Beeindruckende Arbeit, Potter. Nicht viele Erstklässler können es mit einem voll ausgewachsenen Bergtroll aufnehmen."

Harry sagte nichts. Er ahnte, dass noch etwas kommen würde.

„Ich rate Ihnen jedoch, dass Sie sich in der Zukunft von Ärger _fern_ halten. Sie _beide_. Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie rein kommen, bevor ich noch Punkte abziehen muss."

Harry und Niamh nickten schnell und sahen Snape nach, als dieser in Richtung seiner Räume verschwand. Niamh drehte sich dann der leeren Wand vor ihnen zu und sagte: „Salazar." Die Mauer schob sich beiseite und die zwei betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Niamh! Wo warst du?"

„Potter!"

„Wo zum Teufel wart ihr zwei?"

„Wir haben gehört, dass Professor Snape…"

„Was ist…"

_Dong!_

Jeder in dem Raum sprang hoch, als Harry seine Faust auf einen nahe stehenden Tisch krachen ließ. „Wir war'n in der Groß'n Halle. Niamh ist gestolp'rt, Professor Snape hat uns grade zurück g'bracht. Das war's! Wenn ihr uns jetzt entsch'ldigen würdet." Harry griff sanft nach Niamhs Arm und führte sie zur Mädchentreppe, jedem böse Blicke zu werfend, der versuchte mit ihnen zu reden.

„Danke Harry", seufzte Niamh. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte."

Harry lächelte. „Kein Problem, Ni. Ruh dich jetz erst mal 'n bisschen aus. Du siehst müde aus."

„Okay. Hey, dein Akzent verändert sich."

„Hä?"

„Du fängst an, nun ja, anders zu klingen. Wie jeder andere auch."

„Bloß nich."

Niamh lächelte ihn an. „Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Nacht, Ni."

Niamh lächelte erneut und verschwand dann die Treppe hinauf.

Harry versetzte ihre Mitbewohnerinnen in Todesängste, in dem er ihnen erzählte, dass er sie in Trolle verwandeln würde, wenn sie Niamh auch nur eine Frage stellen würden. Sie flüchteten ängstlich, woraufhin er grinste und sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzog. Auf seinem Bett sitzend streichelte er Hedwig das Federkleid. Seine Eule erschien öfters in seinem Zimmer. Wie, das wusste er nicht, aber er genoss es. Wenn weder Niamh noch Ron da waren, war er ziemlich alleine. Leicht lächelnd zog er sich um und kletterte in sein Bett, seine langen Finger in Hedwigs weichen Federn vergraben, als sie sich auf dem Bett neben ihm niederließ.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco beobachtete Harry und seine Eule durch den Türspalt. Als er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, grinste er bösartig. Er hatte den perfekten Plan, wie er Harry alles zurückzahlen konnte.

Er ging in die Ecke, in die sich Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise Zabini zurückgezogen hatten, nachdem sie vom Fest nach unten geschickt worden waren. Draco erzählte ihnen von seinem Plan. Crabbe und Goyle lachten, während Zabini ihm ein ebenbürtiges Grinsen zuwarf. Schließlich mussten sie den Tisch räumen, als Flint zu ihnen kam und sie ins Bett schickte.

Als Draco unter seine Decke schlüpfte sah er über die anderen Betten hinweg zu Harry. Er konnte den Kopf und die im Schlaf halb geschlossenen Bernsteinaugen der Schneeeule sehen. Er musste kichern. „Du wirst es noch bereuen, dich mir zum Feind gemacht zu haben, Potter. _Dafür_ werde ich sorgen."

Noch immer lachend schloss er seine Augen, das Bild seines Planes durch seinen Kopf tanzend.

tbc...

_Evincio – ich binde/fessle  
Sorpor – tiefer Schlaf_


	8. 1: 7 Ärger

Und wie versprochen, schnell das nächste Chap!

Danke für eure Reviews (MoniMahoni, Minni, goldentree, natsucat, Callie, Jule und blut) und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Eure Snitch

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: Mykene  
Kapitel-Beta: TheSnitch_

**Kapitel 7  
Ärger**

„Harry, du bist doch nur ein Reservespieler. Worüber machst du dir solche Sorgen?"

„Dass der Sucher was abkriegt?"

Niamh schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass dem Sucher was passiert."

„Aber wir spielen hier gegen _Gryffindor_, Niamh. Die haben nicht alle Tassen im Schrank", sagte Thomas Ymber.

„He, hör auf Gryffindor zu beleidigen, Tom! Harry und ich haben da einen Freund."

„Sorry, Niamh."

„Schon gut. Komm schon Harry, iss was!"

„Kann nich'."

„Harreey…"

„Nein."

„Harreey…"

Harry sah sie finster an und Niamh wich zurück, die Hände abwehrend erhoben. „Okay, okay. Du hast heute Morgen wohl schlechte Laune."

Harrys Blick wurde noch finsterer.

„Och, 'tschuldigung."

Thomas sah von einem zum anderen. „Weißt du was Harry? Wenn du so guckst, dann hast du irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Snape."

Harry blinzelte und sein Todesblick verwandelte sich in Überraschung.

„Was?"

„Hast du. Vielleicht liegt es an den Haaren."

Harry betrachtete seine Haare. „Was stimm' nich' mit meinen Haaren?"

Thomas stöhnte verzweifelt auf. „Nichts! Ich hab nur gesagt, dass du aussiehst wie Professor Snape, wenn du diesen Todesblick drauf hast. Oder so starrst. Oder spöttisch lächelst. Oder…"

„Hab's kapiert."

„Okay."

„Potter!"

Harry blickte auf und sah Marcus Flint, der auf ihn hinterschaute. Seufzend stand er auf. „Bis nachher."

„Wir werden beim Spiel sein, Harry", rief ihm Niamh fröhlich hinterher.

„Mh", brummte Harry, als er dem Quidditchteam aus der Halle folgte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eine Stunde später saß er in seinem Quidditchumhang in der Kabine der Slytherins und hörte Flint mit halbem Ohr zu, während dieser die erste Mannschaft regelrecht anbrüllte. Sich in seinem Sitz zurücklehnend, ließ Harry seine Hand über den Griff des Schulbesens gleiten, der ihm zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

„Potter!"

Harry Augen flogen auf, als ihn einer der Reservetreiber, ein Drittklässler mit Namen William Cleimh, wach rüttelte.

„Los Potter, das Spiel hat angefangen."

Harry stand müde auf und folgte William zu den Plätzen, auf denen das Reserveteam während des Spiels saß. Sobald er die Tribünen sehen konnte, begann er nach Niamh zu suchen. Er schaute noch immer nach ihr, als ein lauter Schrei von der Tribüne der Slytherins ertönte. Harry wandte seine Augen wieder dem Spiel zu und sah den Sucher der Slytherins, Terence Higgs, aus gut fünfzehn Metern Höhe zu Boden fallen. Um ihn herum wurde geschrieen, als der Siebtklässler mit einem lauten _Rumps_ auftraf. Madam Hooch eilte auf das Feld und hockte sich kurz neben Higgs, dann ließ sie ihn vom Spielfeld schweben. Kurz später kam Flint zur Reservebank geflogen und brüllte Harry an: „Potter, du bist dran!"

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann bestieg er seinen Besen, stieß sich ab und schoss in die Höhe.

„Und hier kommt der Reservesucher für Slytherin: Harry Potter!"

Harry ignorierte die Stimme des Stadionsprechers Lee Jordan und begann sofort nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Er entdeckte den Sucher Gryffindors am anderen Ende des Feldes, ignorierte ihn jedoch, nur der Schnatzsuche Aufmerksamkeit schenkend.

„LOS HARRY!"

Harry sah zu der Slytherintribüne und entdeckte Niamh, die auf ihrem Platz auf und ab hüpfte, eine grüne Fahne schwenkte und ihm wild zuwinkte. Er winkte verlegen zurück, dann musste er sich ducken als einer der Weasley Zwillinge einen Klatscher in seine Richtung schlug. Fred schoss an ihm vorbei und schrie: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist!"

„Nur wenn ihr spielt", brüllte Harry zurück.

Fred grinste nur und raste dem Klatscher hinterher. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Dann riss er den Schulbesen herum, denn etwas Goldenes war soeben an ihm vorbeigeschossen. Als er dem Schnatz hinterher das Feld entlang sauste, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus den Sucher der Gryffindors auf ihn zu rasen. Zähneknirschend streckte er seine Hand nach dem Schnatz aus…

Und wurde beinahe von seinem Besen geworfen. Dieser ruckte hin und her, als würde er versuchen, ihn abzuwerfen. Sich fest an den Stiel klammernd sah Harry sich hastig auf dem Feld um, was seine Probleme wohl verursachen könnte. Während sein Besen wie verrückt bockte, entdeckte er Snape auf der Tribüne, der ohne Pause vor sich hinmurmelte. Seine und Harrys Augen trafen sich für einen Moment, doch erneut drehte sich der Besen um seine Achse und ihr Blickkontakt brach ab.

Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf Quirrell. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung hatte seine Augen ebenfalls fest auf Harry gerichtet, seine Lippen allerdings bewegten sich nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch sprach Bände. Harry fluchte wütend, dann wurde er plötzlich von seinem Besen gerissen, als dieser sich erneut drehte. Harry hing jetzt nur noch mit einer Hand an dem Stiel, während der Besen weiter bockte. Einen wütenden Blick in Richtung Quirrell werfend winkte er Niamh, die ihn entsetzt beobachtete, heftig zu. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn ansah, deutete er auf Quirrell, musste es dann aber unterlassen, als sich der Besen erneut wild aufbäumte.

Niamh sah in die Richtung, in die Harry gezeigt hatte und schnappte sich dann Thomas' Omniglas.

„Hey!"

Niamh ignoriere ihn und konzentrierte sich auf die Tribüne, auf die Harry gedeutet hatte. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie Snape _und_ Quirrell sah, die beide ihre Augen fest auf Harry gerichtet hatten. Sie warf Thomas sein Omniglas zu, dann stürmte sie die Tribüne hinunter und hinüber zu der, auf der die beiden Professoren saßen. Während sie die Treppen hinauf rannte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und versuchte sich an die Sprüche zu erinnern, die sie in dem Buch gelesen hatte, dass sie neulich gelesen und dann Harry gegeben hatte. Da ihr nichts einfiel, was einen Besen dazu bringen konnte sich gegen seinen Flieger zu wehren, überlegte sie sich etwas anderes. Die Treppe hinaufkletternd drehte sie sich herum, deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Quirrells Füße und flüsterte den Zauberspruch.

„_Congelo!"_

Über ihr erstarrte Quirrell und sie rannte so schnell es ging wieder davon, da sie wusste, dass der Spruch nur zwanzig Sekunden lang anhalten würde. Sie lief zu einer Stelle, von der aus sie Harry sehen konnte, und sah, wie er sich zurück auf seinen Besen schwang und dann schnell wie eine Schlange seine rechte Hand nach etwas in der Luft ausstreckte. Einen Moment später umklammerte er den Schnatz fest in seiner Faust.

„ICH HAB DEN SCHNATZ!"

Die Slytherintribüne brach in Jubel aus und Niamh hüpfte auf und ab, als sie den Spielern ihres Hausteams zusah, wie sie zu dem breit grinsenden Harry flogen und ihm gratulierten. Niamh applaudierte begeistert und winkte ihm zu. Als er zurückwinkte drehte sie sich um und sah Quirrell, der sie mit einem eiskalten Blick fixierte. Sie schauderte, drehte sich um und lief davon, den überraschten Blick, den Snape ihr zuwarf, dabei nicht mehr mitbekommend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Harry!"

Harry sah auf, als ein Wirbelsturm aus schwarzen Haaren auf ihn zustürmte, sich auf ihn stürzte und ihn ein ganzes Stück rückwärts zu Boden stieß.

„Geh von mir runta, Ni!"

Niamh ignorierte ihn und umarmte ihn noch fester. Sie sah aus weit geöffneten blauen Augen auf ihn hinunter.

„Harry, ich hatte solche Angst! Ich dachte du würdest fallen!"

„Ich auch." Er sah sie an und fragte dann leiser: „Hast du ihn geseh'n? Haste?"

Niamh nickte. „Hab ich, es war Quirrell. Er hat mich angestarrt und – oh, Harry. Es war schlimmer, als wenn Snape die Gryffindors anstarrt."

Harry nickte ebenfalls. „Ich bin okay, Ni."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Ich denk mal ich weißes am Besten, oda?"

Niamh lachte. „Doch, denke schon."

„Gut. Wos'n Ron hin?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen."

„Er war vor ner Sekunde noch hier."

„Hmm. Oh, Flint kommt."

Harry sah auf und sah Flint auf sich zu kommen, während er sich von Niamh löste. Der Kapitän sah erst sie an, dann Harry. „Sieht aus als wärest du für den Rest des Jahres in der ersten Mannschaft, Potter."

Harry blinzelte. „Was is mit Higgs?"

„Hat sich beide Beine, seinen rechten Arm und die meisten seiner Rippen gebrochen. Der wird sobald nicht wieder fliegen." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Training ist dienstags und donnerstags nach dem Abendessen und freitags vor dem Frühstück. Verstanden, Potter?"

Harry nickte. „Jep."

„Gut. Netter Fang übrigens."

Damit verschwand er und Ron rannte auf die Beiden zu.

„Harry! Das war unglaublich!"

Harry grinste. „Dass ich auf'm Besen geblieben bin oda den Schnatz g'fangen hab?", fragte er trocken.

„Beides", antwortete sein Freund und grinste. Dann lehnte er sich dichter zu ihm hinüber. „Weißt du was, ich glaube Fred und George haben Higgs extra so attackiert. Die wollten dich auf dem Feld", flüsterte er.

„Mich? Wieso?"

„Du kennst doch Fred und George. _Niemand_ versteht was in deren Köpfen vor sich geht. Mit Ausnahme von ihnen selbst vielleicht."

Harry lachte und schlang seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner zwei Freunde. „Lass uns zurück zum Schloss geh'n."

„Warum nicht", sagte Ron.

„Weiset uns den Weg, edler Herr", rief Niamh mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Harry strahlte. „Imma doch." Sie machten sich auf den Weg, doch sobald sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, stoppte Harry. Niamh sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Wo is Malfoy?"

Ron rümpfte die Nase. „Wieso willst du das denn wissen?"

„Weil er hier sein müsste. Mich auslach'n oda so. Irgendwas stimm' hier nich'."

Niamh lächelte und umarmte ihren größeren Freund. „Harry, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen."

„Vielleicht, aber ich hab's lieber, wenn ich weiß wo Malfoy is."

Als sie gerade die Halle betreten wollten, ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Kreischen und etwas fiel aus dem Fenster über ihnen. Eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen hinter ihnen schrie auf, als es zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden auftraf. Harry wirbelte herum, als jemand, „Es ist eine Eule!", schrie. Er wurde leichenblass und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, was ist los?"

„Hedwig", flüsterte er.

„Hä?"

„Hedwig. Hab sie heute Morg'n im Zimma g'lassen."

Niamh blinzelte, dann schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Harry ignorierte sie und drängte sich durch die Gruppe von Mädchen.

„Ausm Weg ihr dummen Weiba!"

Harry schob ein Mädchen zur Seite und musste hart schlucken, als er auf den gebrochenen Körper der Eule hinunter blickte. Er sah zu dem Fenster im Schloss hinauf, aus dem die Eule gefallen war, und erkannte ein blasses, spitzes Gesicht mit weißblonden Haaren. Knurrend kämpfte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und stürmte die Treppe hinauf ins Schloss. Er konnte Ron und Niamh hören, die ihm hinterher schrieen, doch er ignorierte sie.

Er jagte die Treppen in den 4. Stock hoch und sah gerade noch, wie Draco schnell um die nächste Ecke huschte. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und brüllte: „_Envincio!"_ Seile schossen aus der Spitze seines Stabes und flogen um die Ecke. Einen Moment später hörte er einen dumpfen Schlag.

Mit gefletschten Zähnen stürmte er um die Ecke und stürzte sich mit einem Heulen auf Draco. Der stieß ein mädchenhaftes Kreischen aus und versuchte sich gegen die Fesseln zu wehren, doch Harry drückte ihn zu Boden. Einen Moment später schlug Harry wie von Sinnen auf den Jungen ein und brüllte: „Du Bastard! Du verdammta Bastard! Wie konntest du? DU VERDAMMTA BASTARD!"

„Harry!"

Starke Arme zogen Harry von Draco hinunter, doch er schlug weiterhin wild um sich und versuchte den anderen Jungen zu erwischen.

„NEIN! LASS MICH LOS! ER HAT SIE ERMORDET! _ER HAT SIE ERMORDET!_"

„_HARRY!"_

Harry versuchte sich von wem auch immer ihn festhielt loszureißen, doch dieser hielt ihn fest umklammert, während Madame Pomfrey die Seile um Dracos Körper verschwinden ließ und ihn untersuchte. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und alle anderen Lehrer tauchten hinter ihr auf. Nur Snape nicht. Doch dieser Gedanken nicht bis zu Harry durch, da er noch immer wie verrückt um sich schlug.

„_Dormio."_

Harry sank in Snapes Arme, als dieser den Schlafzauber auf den Jungen anwandte. Madame Pomfrey hatte bereits eine Bahre für Draco heraufbeschworen und warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Nehmen Sie ihn."

Snape folgte ihr mit einem Nicken und hob Harry auf seine Arme. Er bemerkte, wie leicht der Junge war und sah die dünne Spur an Narben, die sich seinen linken Arm entlang zog, an dem der Ärmel seines Umgangs gerissen war.

„Wird er wieder in Ordnung kommen, Sir? Er fliegt doch nicht von der Schule, oder?", fragte Niamh, als Snape an ihr vorbei ging.

Er sah auf das Mädchen hinunter. „Das ist die Entscheidung des Schulleiters, Miss O'Feir", antwortete er.

Niamh ließ den Kopf hängen, während Snape weiter ging. Das schlaffe Bündel schneeweißer Federn in den Armen des Mädchens hatte er nicht bemerkt.

tbc...

_Congelo – ich gefriere_


	9. 1: 8 Erwachen

Halbzeit! Die Hälfte der ersten Story ist geschafft und ich stecke mitten im Fußballfieber. Ob die Deutschen es vielleicht doch noch schaffen? Na ich bin ja mal gespannt... 

Ihr habt ja Draco alle ganz schön fertig gemacht. _°gg° _Es scheint unmöglich zu sein, dass Harry und er doch noch Freunde werden könnten. Oder doch nicht?  
Vielen Dank für eure Komplimente, trotz des fiesen Kapitelinhalts, und auch danke an alle anderen Reviewer (Secreta, Callie, natsucat, Dax, MoniMahoni, goldentree, blut, Pati, Alraune und Minnie)!

Ihr müsst keine Romanrevs abliefern, einfach ganz kurz, ob es euch gefallen hat, reicht auch und wenn es nur ein :-) ist. Ich hab aber natürlich auch nichts gegen lange Spekulationen. ;-)

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 8!

Eure Snitch

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: TheSnitch  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene, Mandrake_

**Kapitel 8  
Erwachen**

„Raus, Severus! Ich will dich hier nicht bei meinen Patienten herumstromern sehen!"

„Es sind meine Schüler, Poppy. Außerdem habe ich mit den beiden noch ein Wörtchen zu reden."

„Dann rufe ich dich eben, wenn sie wach sind."

„Ich denke, ich sollte lieber warten", sagte Professor Snape und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Madam Pomfrey lief an ihm vorbei zu Harrys Bett und warf ihm dabei einen eisigen Blick zu. Snape schaute zu dem Jungen. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum Harry auf Draco losgegangen war.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Niamh kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Ron.

„Miss O'Feir, Mr. Weasley, wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu sagen, was sie hier machen?", fragte Snape die beiden. Erst jetzt sah er, dass Niamh ein weißes Bündel im Arm hielt.

„Wir – wir wollten nur sehen, ob Harry schon wach ist", stotterte Ron.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah auf das Bündel.

„Was ist das?"

Niamh drückte das Bündel an sich und sagte mit schwacher Stimme: „Harrys Eule, Sir. Malfoy..." Sie stockte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Bündel. Ron legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern.

Snape zog die Stirn noch mehr in Falten und sagte: „Also _deshalb_ hat Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy angegriffen."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Ron.

„Na dann… kehren Sie jetzt in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, Mr. Weasley", sagte Snape spöttisch lächelnd. Ron blickte finster zu Snape, aber als Niamh ihm einen Stups in den Rücken gab, murmelte er: „Gehe ja schon." Er warf noch einen letzten bösen Blick auf Snape, dann drückte er beruhigend Niamhs Schulter und verließ den Krankenflügel.

„Bringen Sie Potters Eule bitte zu Hagrid und kehren dann auch in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück", sagte Snape zu Niamh.

Niamh umklammerte das Bündel noch fester und fragte bittend: „Darf ich bitte hier bleiben, Sir? Ich möchte unbedingt mit Harry reden."

„Sie können später mit ihm reden. Fürs Erste gehen Sie bitte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und vergessen Sie nicht, die Eule zu Hagrid zu bringen!"

Niamh nickte und setzte zum Gehen an, hielt dann aber noch einmal inne und fragte: „Und warum soll ich sie zu Hagrid bringen?"

„Damit er sie beerdigt."

„Oh, Sir! Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry das möchte."

Snape seufzte.

„Dann gehen Sie mit ihr in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hole Sie, wenn Potter aufwacht."

„Danke, Sir." Niamh lächelte schüchtern, dann lief sie aus dem Krankenflügel.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Dann bemerkte er, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn erstaunt anstarrte und blaffte sie an. „Was gibt's da glotzen?"

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und ging schweigend in ihr Büro.

Snape seufzte und sank in einen Sessel. Die völlig ruhig daliegenden Harry und Draco ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry stöhnte, hob den Kopf und stemmte sich auf seine Ellenbogen.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, wo er war, doch dann erkannte er den Krankenflügel wieder.

Erschöpft strich er sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und entdeckte jetzt erst, dass jemand auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß und ihn beobachtete. Überrascht richtete er sich auf und rief: „Professor!"

Professor Snape nickte leicht. „Potter."

„Sir, ich -"

„Ich weiß, was passiert ist, Potter. Ihre Freunde Miss O'Feir und Mr. Weasley haben es mir erzählt." Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Aber sich mit Mr. Malfoy zu schlagen war trotzdem keine gute Entscheidung."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, Sir, aber -"

„Er hat Ihre Eule getötet."

„Ja, Professor."

„Das ist trotzdem noch kein Grund so brutal auf jemanden einzuschlagen."

Der Junge seufzte und sagte: „Ich weiß, 's war nich' richtich, das zu tun, aba er hat Hedwig auf'm 'wissen!"

Snape nickt. „Und dafür wird er einen Monat lang Strafarbeit bei mir verrichten müssen. Und auch Sie werden diese absitzen müssen."

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Melden Sie sich bei mir, wenn Sie hier raus sind."

Snape stand auf und setzte zum gehen an, hielt aber noch einmal inne, als Harry fragte: „Wiss'n Se was mit Hedwig passiert is', Professor?"

„Miss O'Feir hat sie mitgenommen."

„Danke, Professor."

Snape schaute Harry an, vermied es dabei aber ihm in die nur allzu bekannten grünen Augen zu sehen. Er nickte nur und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Krankenflügel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Harry!"

Harry sah auf, als Niamh durch die Tür herein gerauscht kam. Ihre blauen Augen verengten sich, als sie sah, dass Draco im Bett neben Harry noch nicht aufgewacht war. Sie ignorierte ihn jedoch und sagte zu Harry: „Professor Snape hat mir erzählt, dass du wach bist."

Harry nickte und fragte mit schwacher Stimme: „Wo 's Hedwig?"

„Ich – ich habe sie Professor Snape gegeben. Er sagte, er wisse, was mit ihr zu tun ist."

„Hoff', er begräb' se nich'", sagte Harry mürrisch und ließ sich zurück in seine Kissen sinken.

Niamh setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes und sagte: „Dein Akzent hat sich wieder verändert."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ja, er ist wieder so, wie er war, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen."

„Wie intressan'."

„Harry…"

„Sorry, Ni, find's nur schade, dass ich nich' de Zeit hatte, Malfoy no mehr zu schlag'n."

Niamh schaute finster drein und knurrte: „Ich find es schade, dass ich nicht die Chance hatte, ihn mir selbst vorzunehmen. Wie konnte er das nur tun?"

„Lass uns nich' drüber red'n."

„Okay. Über was möchtest du denn reden?"

„Weiß nich'. Denk dir wat aus."

„Okay… ähm… Schach?"

„Nee."

„Sprüche und Flüche?"

„Au ja."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Ich denke, dass gehört Ihnen, Potter."

Harry und Niamh schauten von Niamhs Buch „Sprüche und Flüche" auf, als Snape den Raum mit einer kleinen Statue betrat. Er stellte sie auf Harrys Nachtschrank ab, warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch auf Harrys Schoß, dann ging er wieder.

Als er gegangen war, griff Harry an Niamh vorbei zu der Statue und blinzelte.

„Ni! Ni, schau!"

„Was? Oh mein… es ist…"

„Hedwig."

Harry drehte die kleine Statue hin und her und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Sie passte perfekt in seine Hand und sah wieder vollkommen heil aus. Sie saß auf einem silbernen Sockel mit halbgeöffneten Flügeln, als würde sie gleich los fliegen. Harry lächelte und stellte die Statue zurück auf seinen Nachttisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder Niamh und dem Buch zu.


	10. 1: 9 Draco zur Schnecke machen und ander

Hallo und herzlich Willkommen beim Viertelfinalteilnehmer Deutschland in Deutschland! _°jubel°_

Vielen vielen Dank für eure vielen Reviews: Minni, MoniMahoni, Ina, Mors, Alraune, indy, Dax, natsucat, Callie (Reviewantworten und Reviews bekommst du demnächst), goldentree und Katan!

Noch eine Anmerkung zu Harrys wiederkehrendem Dialekt: Er wurde durch seine Auseinandersetzung mit Draco mit einem Schlag in sein altes Leben zurückversetzt und redet deshalb auch dem entsprechend.

**Achtung! Wer keine detaillierten Beschreibungen über für Tränke verwendetes Blut lesen kann oder möchte, sollte den unterstrichenen Teil des Kapitels besser übergehen. Kontext geht euch dabei nicht verloren.**

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 9!

Eure Snitch

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: Mykene  
Kapitel-Beta: TheSnitch_

**Kapitel 9  
Draco zur Schnecke machen und andere lustige Dinge **

„Ist er schon wach?"

„Nee."

„Gut."

„Ron? NEIN!"

„Was? Ich will ihm doch nur eine verpassen. Hey, wo ist…? Harry, wie hast du den so schnell gekriegt?"

Harry drehte den silbernen Teller, mit dem Ron Draco eine überziehen wollte, in seinen Händen. „Ich wa' früher 'n Taschendieb", antwortete er.

„Okay. Das erklärt das wohl. Wie lange musst du hier bleiben?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte den Teller auf seinem Nachttisch neben Hedwigs Statur ab. Sehr widerwillig.

Niamhs Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, als sie ihm einen leicht besorgten Blick zuwarf. „Bist du okay?"

„So gut 's halt geht", antwortete Harry düster, Draco einen kurzen zornigen Blick zuwerfend. Ron tat dies ebenfalls und drehte sich dann wieder Harry zu.

„Sag mal, was lässt dich Snape jetzt eigentlich machen?"

„Ein' Monat Nachsitz'n - mit Malfoy."

Niamhs Kiefer klappte hinunter und sie schnappte nach Luft. „Ist der verrückt geworden? Nach dem was passiert ist sollt ihr zwei im selben Klassenzimmer sitzen? Alleine? Gott, ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, was er sich dabei gedacht hat!"

„Nicht viel?", schlug Ron vor, sich dafür einen Seitenblick von Niamh einfangend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über seine beiden Freunde und drehte sich dann zu Niamh. „Haste das im Spiel geseh'n? Quirrell?"

Niamh nickte, aber Ron blinzelte nur verwirrt.

„Warte. Ich habe Snape gesehen. Hermione hat gesagt, er hat deinen Besen verhext."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso sollt' Snape das mach'n? Ich bin in sein'm Haus. Er war's nich'. 'S war Quirrell."

„Quirrell?", sagte Ron verwundert. Harry nickte.

„Yeah. Ni hat ihn geseh'n."

„Ich hab ihn auch verhext", sagte Niamh mit stolzer Stimme. Dann fügte sie etwas gedämpfter hinzu: „Er hat mich angeschaut – Gott, es war schrecklich. Schlimmer als Snape, wenn der die Gryffindors anguckt."

Ron riss die Augen auf und zog scharf die Luft ein. „Du machst Witze."

„Nein."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an. Warum hat er das gemacht?"

Beide sahen Harry an, der die Stirn in Falten zog.

„Das is' die Frage. Warum hat er das gemach'?"

Niamh und Ron sahen einander an und dann wieder zu Harry. Keiner von ihnen wusste eine Antwort auf diese Frage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Sie können gehen, Mr Potter."

Harry schnappte sich Hedwigs Statue und Niamhs Buch von dem kleinen Tisch und verließ den Krankenflügel so schnell er konnte. Er hielt es einfach nicht aus, hier noch weiter zu bleiben.

Da der Unterricht schon begonnen hatte, waren die Flure leer, als er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins lief. Das einzige Lebewesen, dem er unterwegs begegnete, war Mrs Norris, die freundlich ihren Kopf an seinen Beinen rieb. Harry bückte sich und streichelte die Katze, die ihn von ihrer ersten Begegnung an gemocht hatte. Nach ein paar Momenten richtete er sich wieder auf und lief weiter. Mrs Norris folgte ihm bis er die Kerker betrat, dann lief sie einen anderen Gang hinunter.

Harry schlich sich an Snapes Klassenzimmer vorbei, aus dem Snapes Stimmer schallte, der ein paar hoffnungslose Drittklässler aus Gryffindor zusammenstauchte. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd lief Harry weiter, bis zu der Stelle wo der Gemeinschaftsraum versteckt war.

„Serpens."

Die steinerne Wand glitt beiseite und Harry trat den Gemeinschaftsraum, besser bekannt als Arx Serpens+. Er ging in den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler, legte Hedwigs Statue und Niamhs Buch in seinen Koffer und murmelte „Aromahola", bevor er sich seine Tasche schnappte und sich auf den Weg in den Unterricht machte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Sieh an, Potter. Dass ich dich hier sehe."

Harry sah von seinem Mittagessen auf, als er die gedehnte Stimme vernahm, in der ein höhnisches Lächeln mitschwang. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen aus grünem Feuer. „Malfoy", sagte er kalt.

Dracos graue Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang, Angst blitzte tief in ihnen auf, dann war es wieder vorbei. Er sah an seiner hocherhobenen Nase vorbei auf Harry, als ob der andere Junge nur ein Stück Dreck wäre. Einige Slytherins beobachteten sie mit großen Augen, ganz offensichtlich erinnerten sie sich an das letzte Mal, dass die beiden Jungen aufeinander getroffen waren.

Niamhs Stimme durchbrach den stummen Wettkampf, den die beiden austrugen.

„Lass ihn, Harry. Er ist es nicht wert."

Harry drehte sich von Draco weg und sah in ihre blauen Augen. Sie sah ihn stumm darum bittend an, dass er sich nicht in noch einen Kampf verwickeln ließe. Er nickte leicht und sie erhoben sich gleichzeitig, um zu gehen. Während sie davon gingen, rief Draco ihnen noch hinterher. „Der große Harry Potter steht unter der Kontrolle einer Schlammblüterin! Was passiert als nächstes mit der Welt?"

In Harry stieg erneut der Zorn auf und er zog seinen Zauberstab, wirbelte herum und deutete auf Dracos Kopf. Man hörte mehrere Leute in der Halle nach Luft schnappen und die Slytherins, die sich zwischen ihnen befanden, machten sich schnell aus dem Weg. Niamh hob den Arm und griff sanft nach Harrys Handgelenk, es konsequent hinunterdrückend, während sie ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand nahm. Sie warf Draco noch einen Blick zu, der ihn getötet hätte, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, steckte Harrys Zauberstab ein, dann bugsierte sie ihn aus der Halle.

Niemand bemerkte Snape, der Harry mit verwundertem Blick nachschaute.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Dieser Vollidiot! Dieser schleimige Angeber! Ich würde ihm am liebsten das Grinsen aus seinem schmierigen Gesicht fluchen!"

Harry beobachtete Niamh, während sie von einem Ende des Kaminvorlegers zum anderen lief und sich über Dracos Verhalten in Rage redete. Alle anderen waren beim Abendessen, die beiden hatten beschlossen es ausfallen zu lassen (Harry wegen Draco und Niamh, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihn verfluchen, wenn sie ihm das nächste Mal über den Weg lief).

In diesem Moment glitt die Wand beiseite und Draco trat ein, Niamh selbstgefällig angrinsend. Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, erdolchte ihn mit ihren Blicken und zog dann ihren Zauberstab. Draco sah Harry an und fragte mit seinem noch immer selbstgefälligen Ausdruck: „Willst du sie nicht zurückpfeifen?"

Harry sah Draco unter seinen dunklen Haaren heraus an, das ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war. „Nee. Ich würd' 's eig'ntlich ganz gern seh'n, wie dein G'hirn über'n Bod'n spritzt." Dann sah er zu Niamh. „Versuch, nich' die Stühle zu treff'n, ich mag die irg'ndwie."

Niamh lächelte – ein boshaftes Lächeln – und antwortete mit weicher Stimme. „Natürlich Harry." Draco sah erst Harry wütend an, dann blickte er entsetzt zu Niamh. Jetzt war es die Dunkelhaarige, die selbstgefällig grinste. Mit ihrem Zauberstab zeichnete sie ein mehr oder weniger sternenförmiges Muster in die Luft.

„Dolor Acidus!"+

Draco viel mit einem Stöhnen auf die Knie und griff sich an den Bauch. Seine grauen Augen loderten, als er Niamh mit purem Hass musterte. Sie lächelte nur als Antwort. „Das ist, was passiert, wenn du ein Schlammblut beleidigst, Malfoy. Du solltest das beim nächsten Mal besser beherzigen."

Harry grinste, als sie Draco sein eigenes Schimpfwort zurückschleuderte, dann stand er leichtfüßig auf.

„Lass ihn bessa geh'n. Woll'n doch nich, dass Professor Snape was vermisst."

Niamh nickte und bewegte ihren Stab erneut, dieses Mal in umgedrehter Sternenform. Draco erhob sich zitternd, sein Gesicht von dem Fluch gerötet. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, O'Feir", spie er ihr entgegen.

Harry schritt rasch auf ihn zu, so wie es Snape immer tat, und schnappte sich Draco am Kragen seines Umhangs. Er presste ihn gegen die Wand, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

„Tust du Ni irg'ndwas – und ich mein irg'ndwas – und ichfind's raus, land'st du wieda im Krank'nflügel. Und dies Mal kommst du nich' bis zum Ende vom Jahr wieda raus. Verstand'n?"

Draco hatte anscheinend den Versuch aufgegeben, nicht verängstigt zu gucken oder er konnte es einfach nicht vermeiden. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und blassem Gesicht nickte er heftig, entweder zu erschreckt oder zu verängstigt, um zu antworten. Er wusste aus erster Hand, was Harry in einem Kampf mit einem so alles anstellen konnte.

Harry verzog seinen Mund zu einem höhnischen Lächeln (erneut sah er Snape sehr ähnlich), dann schleuderte er Draco herum und schmiss ihn in den Sessel, aus dem er sich zuvor erhoben hatte. Er bedachte Draco mit dem gleichen Blick, mit dem dieser ihn beim Mittag bedacht hatte, dann drehte er sich zu Niamh um. „Bis nachher."

Niamh nickte und lächelte ihm zu, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie sich zu einem breiten Grinsen zu verziehen drohten. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, dann verließ er Arx Serpens und hörte wie Draco ihm folgte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Als die zwei den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke betraten, sah Snape von einem Stapel Pergamente auf, die er wohl gerade kontrolliert hatte.

„Ah. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wann sie auftauchen würden. Malfoy, Sie sortieren diese Zutaten dort im Schrank. In alphabetischer Reihenfolge

Draco sah auf den großen Stapel verschiedener Kräuter und Flüssigkeiten und fragte dann mit nasaler Stimme: „Was wird Potter tun, Sir?"

Snapes kalte schwarze Augen wandten sich Draco zu. „Das geht Sie nichts an, Mr Malfoy. Und nun an die Arbeit!"

Sobald Draco zu arbeiten begann, drehte sich Snape zu Harry. Er studierte den Jungen einen Moment lang. „Potter, Sie werden mir helfen. Mitkommen." Harry folgte ihm in sein Büro und sah einen Kessel, der über lilafarbenen Flammen hing. Snape deutete auf einen Stapel von Schlangenzähnen auf dem Tisch. „Zerstampfen Sie die, Potter, dann hacken sie die Tollkirschen-Wurzeln. In gleiche Teile, wenn es recht ist, danke."

Harry nickte und machte sich stumm an die Arbeit. Snape nahm die Zutaten, nachdem er sie fertig bearbeitet hatte, und gab ihm danach jedes Mal neue Anweisungen. Bald… bald sind wir fertig, dachte Harry.

„Ich brauche jetzt einige Tropfen Ihres Blutes, Potter."

Harry blinzelte.

„Sir?"

„Ihr Blut, Potter, Ihr Blut! Geben Sie mir Ihren Arm."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber wagte es nicht, seinem Lehrer zu widersprechen. Nicht nur, dass Snape der Lehrer war, den er am meisten fürchtete – obwohl er sein Hauslehrer war – er respektierte ihn auch am meisten. Er rollte seinen Ärmel auf, seine sehr blasse Haut zeigend, die sich in elf Jahren auf der Straße nie verdunkelt hatte.

Eine ganze Menge Narben wurden sichtbar, leicht weißlich bis rosa. Snape schien bei diesem Anblick zusammenzuzucken, doch Harry überging das.

Er beobachtete Snape, wie dieser ein kleines Messer über eine der kleineren Venen seines Handgelenkes zog und ließ das Blut in eine Schale tropfen. Snape beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit über, doch Harry reagierte nicht, sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unbewegt. Er war es gewohnt, Blut zu sehen – oftmals hatte es den Boden unter ihm befleckt.

Nach, wie es Harry schien, Stunden, heilte Snape die Wunde mit einem leichten Antippen seines Zauberstabes und goss das Blut in den Trank. Es zischte und änderte die Farbe von einem hellen gelb zu einem leuchtenden scharlachrot. Während die zwei es beobachteten, fing der Trank an Blasen zu bilden und zu schäumen, dann nahm er eine smaragdgrüne Färbung an. Dieselbe Farbe wie Harry Augen.

Snape sah ihn an. „Danke Potter, Sie können gehen. Sagen Sie dies Mr Malfoy ebenfalls", sagte er rau.

Harry nickte und verließ Snapes Büro, während eine Frage ihm durch seinen Kopf schwirrte.

Warum hatte Snape ihn mit diesem seltsamen, leicht stolzen aber dennoch angstvollen Blick bedacht?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Albus! ALBUS!"

Die Tür flog auf und Dumbledore schaute aus ihr hinaus, seine blauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille geweitet.

„Severus? Was soll all der Aufruhr?"

Snape schob sich an ihm vorbei und zog eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Er hielt sie hoch. „Dies ist ein Prosapia+ Trank. Ich habe ihn vor gerade einer Stunde gebraut. Potter hat mir geholfen."

Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Harry, Severus?"

Snape nickte.

„Ich – ich habe sein Blut verwendet."

Dumbledores Augenbrauen hoben sich noch weiter.

„Warum?"

„Du erinnerst dich an die kleine Szene vorhin in der Halle? Zwischen Harry und Draco?"

„Wie könnte man die vergessen?"

„Erinnerst du dich auch daran, wer sich einmal in der gleichen Position befand?"

Dumbledore lächelte, als er antwortete. „Natürlich. Du selbst und James."

Snape nickte.

„Du hast auch einen kleinen weiteren Faktor bemerkt, der der Gleiche war."

„Ja. Miss O'Feir hat sich in ihrer Position erstaunlich wie Lily verhalten."

Snape blickte auf den Boden.

„Was bedeutet das alles, Severus?"

Die dunklen Augen hoben sich wieder und trafen die hellblauen.

„Harry ist mein Sohn."

tbc.

Übersetzungen/Bedeutungen:  
_Arx Serpens – Schlangenzuflucht  
Aromahola – Gegenteil von Alohomora  
Dolor Acidus – Stechender Schmerz  
Prosapia – Familie_


	11. 1:10 Offenbarungen und Weihnachtsüberras

Juhuu, wir haben die 100 Reviews Marke erreicht! Danke, danke, danke dafür! Als Belohnung gibt es das Kapitel heute schon einen Tag früher. ;-)

Viel Spaß damit!

Eure Snitch

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: TheSnitch  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene_

**Kapitel 10  
****Offenbarungen und Weihnachtsüberraschungen**

„Bist du dir sicher, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Der Trank lügt nicht. Er zeigt die Farben der Häuser der Eltern des Kindes: scharlachrot für Lily, grün für mich."

„Wirst du es ihm sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sollte ich?"

„Warte noch ein bisschen. Vielleicht ein Jahr. Bis die Zeit gekommen ist, dass du denkst, dass du es ihm sagen solltest."

„Mh."

Nach kurzem Schweigen fragte Dumbledore: „Wie kommt es, dass er aussieht wie James?"

„Tut er nicht."

„Ich weiß, aber da ist trotzdem eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit."

„Ein Zauber, nehme ich an. Die waren immerhin Lilys Stärke."

„Stimmt."

„Wie konnte das passieren? Wir waren nur einmal zusammen", fragte Snape verzweifelt.

„Zweimal."

„Woher weißt du das? Ach vergiss es, antworte lieber nicht darauf."

„Ihr wart zweimal zusammen und Harry ist das Ergebnis, Severus. Er ist dein Sohn."

„Ich weiß. Bei Merlins Bart, ich bin Vater. _Ich bin Vater!_"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Harry und Niamh kamen in die Bibliothek und entdeckten Ron und Hermione gemeinsam mit zwei anderen Gryffindors an einem der Tische.

Ron sah auf und grinste. „Hey, Harry."

„Werde ich nicht begrüßt?", fragte Niamh eingeschnappt.

„Natürlich, wirst du. Hi, Niamh."

„Danke, Ron. Warte kurz. Hermione?"

Hermione sah auf und blinzelte. „Niamh?"

Harry schaute von einem Mädchen zum anderen und fragte: „Ihr kennt euch?"

Die beiden Mädchen nickten.

„Jep", sagte Niamh

„Wir wohnen direkt nebeneinander", sagte Hermione.

„Ooooooh!", sagten die Jungs überrascht.

Die beiden Mädchen schauten finster drein und riefen: „Haltet die Klappe!"

Harry gluckste und fragte dann: „Und nach was sucht ihr zwei?"

„Nichts", antwortete Hermione verdächtig schnell.

Harrys Augen verengten sich.

„Okay, jetz weiß ich, dass es nich' besonders gut is. Ron, wonach sucht ihr?"

Ron schaute zu Hermione, die ihn anfunkelte, dann zu Harry, der ihm mit dem gleichen Blick begegnete.

„Sie suchen nach etwas, dass Hermione von Hagrid gehört hat."

„_Niamh!"_

„Was?", zischte Niamh. „Das ist Harry. Du kannst ihm vertrauen."

„Aber – "

„Nichts aber. Harry, kann man dir trauen?"

Harry feixte und sagte: „Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt."

„Sei ernst!"

„Ich bin ernst."

Niamh rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich zu Hermione. „Ignorier ihn. Man kann ihm vertrauen."

„Du erinners' dich, dass ich 'n Tasch'ndieb war, oda, Ni?"

„Ja, Harry."

„'S bedeutet, dass man mir nich' vertrauen kann." Er grinste Hermione an und ergänzte: „In manchen Situationen."

Hermione lächelte schwach, dann seufzte sie und sagte: „Okay, okay, ich erzähl es euch."

„Super!", rief Niamh und zog einen Stuhl heran. Harry setzte sich – den bösen Blick von Madam Pince ignorierend – neben Ron. Hermione sah sich um, dann begann sie mit gedämpfter Stimme zu erzählen.

„Niamhs Eltern wollten sie nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen."

„Dämliche Idioten", murmelte Niamh.

„Sei ruhig, Ni. Jedenfalls kam Professor McGonagall zu ihnen und erklärten ihnen alles, danach ließen sie sie gehen. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie jemand abholen würde. So kam Hagrid und hat uns gleich beide mitgenommen, da wir ja direkt nebeneinander wohnten."

„Kommt da noch was?", warf Ron genervt ein.

„Sei still, Ron!"

„Hagrid ging mit uns in die Winkelgasse, um unsere Sachen zu besorgen, circa zwei Woche vor Schulanfang."

„Zu dieser Zeit waren wir auch da!", rief Ron.

„Halt die Klappe, Ron!", knurrte Harry.

„Danke, Harry. Jedenfalls ist Hagrid mit uns dorthin gegangen und hat etwas aus einem Gringotts Verließ – Nummer 713 um genau zu sein – genommen. Jetzt, ein paar Tage nach Schulbeginn, hat Ron die Kopie einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten bekommen, in der steht, dass jemand versucht hat in Gringotts einzubrechen – um ins Verließ Nummer 713 zu kommen!"

„Was könnt' so wichtig sein?", fragte Harry

„Dazu komme ich noch. Und gerade nach dem Quidditchspiel hab ich mit Hagrid geredet. Und er hat zu mir gesagt, dass das was auch immer er aus dem Verließ genommen hat, nur Professor Dumbledore und jemanden mit dem Namen Nicolas Flamel angeht.

„Und Ron und du haben die ganze Zeit danach gesucht?"

„Ja, außerdem sind wir noch einem dreiköpfigen Hund im dritten Stock begegnet", murmelte Ron.

„Ihr wart im dritten Stock? Im VERBOTENEN Stock?", rief Niamh entsetzt.

Ron und Hermione nickten.

„Wie?"

„Hatten uns verlaufen", antwortete Ron.

Niamh seufzte und Harry fragte: „Was hat 'n der Hund mit Flamel zu tun?"

„Der Hund stand auf irgendetwas – einer Falltür. Ich denke, das was auch immer Hagrid aus Gringotts geholt hat, es ist dort unten", antwortete Hermione.

„Un' was isses?"

„Der Stein der Weisen."

Harry blinzelte. „Der Stein, der alles in Gold vawandelt un' aus dem 's Elixier des Lebens g'macht wird?"

„Du hast davon gehört?"

„Denkst de etwa, Quidditch is' das einz'ge was mich int'ressiert?"

Hermione errötete.

„So is' es eben nich'. Ich les' viel. Un' wer denkste is' es?"

„Wer ist wer?", fragte Hermione konfus.

„Der, der den Stein in de Finger kriegen will!"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Mh… ich denk, 's könnt Quirrell sein", mutmaßte Harry.

„Quirrell?", riefen drei Stimmen gleichzeitig.

„Der stotternde Quirrell?", fragte Ron.

„Quirrell, der vor seinem eigenen Schatten Angst hat?", fragte Niamh.

„Harry, wie sollte es Quirrell sein? Er ist…"

„Er is' was?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich mit verengten Augen und einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck vor. „Zu unschuldig?"

„Ja, das Gestotter ist wirklich unglaublich furchteinflößend", sagte Ron witzelnd.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und fauchte: „Trottel! Beurteilt nie jeman'n nur nach sei'm Äuß'ren – erste Regel unta Tasch'ndieb'n!" Dann fuhr er etwas sanfter fort: „Quirrell hat vasucht mich beim Quidditch umzubrin'n. Ich trau ihm kein Stück."

Eine lange Stille trat ein. Dann sagte Hermione: „Es hätte auch…"

„Wer?", knurrte Harry und drehte sich zu ihr. „Snape? Ich denk' nich'. Mein eig'ner Hauslehrer versucht mich umzubring'n? Denk nochma drüber nach."

„Aber er hat doch gemurmelt…"

„Höchs'wahrscheinlich 'n Gegenzauber."

„Aber ein Fluch –"

„Muss nich' g'sprochen werden!"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich.

„Quirrell hat dich die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen."

Harry lächelte und sagte: „Siehste?"

Hermione nickte und Harry grinste sie breit an. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr und sagte: „Los komm, Ni. Wir hab'n in zehn Minuten Verwandlung."

Niamh nickte und die beiden Slytherins nahmen ihren Taschen und gingen. Ron und Hermione gingen nach ihnen hinaus und als sie den Korridor hinunter liefen rief Ron noch: „Wir sehen uns in Zaubertränke!"

Harry winkte über die Schulter und er und Niamh beeilten sich zu ihrem Klassenzimmer zu kommen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ein paar Wochen später begannen die Weihnachtsferien. Harry und Niamh waren die einzigen Slytherins, die noch in Arx Serpens geblieben waren, und sie fanden heraus, dass auch Ron und seine Brüder alleine in ihrem Gryffindor Turm waren.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde Harry von Niamh geweckt, die laut rufend in den Jungenschlafsaal gerannt kam und auf sein Bett sprang.

„Harry! Harry, wach auf! Es ist Weihnachten!"

Harry öffnete schlaftrunken seine Augen und sah hoch in Niamhs hellblaue Augen.

„Was?", fragte er schläfrig.

„Weihnachten, Harry! Geschenke!"

Harry war mit einem Schlag hellwach. „Ich bekomm Geschenke?"

„Ja doch! Komm schon!"

Harry stürzte hinaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ein Haufen Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen.

Niamh hatte eine Schachtel mit Schokofröschen von Ron, ein Buch über die Dunklen Künste von Hermione, ein Buch mit dem Titel „Fortgeschrittene Sprüche und Flüche" von Harry und ein 50 Pence Stück von ihren Eltern bekommen. Sie blickte es finster an und warf es dann ins Feuer. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihr noch ein weiteres Päckchen, welches eine kleine Schlangenstatue von ihrer älteren Schwester enthielt.

Harry bekam ebenfalls eine Schachtel Schokofrösche von Ron, ein Buch über Quidditch von Hermione („Sie denkt wirklich, ich hab nur Quidditch im Kopf", murmelte er), einen smaragdgrünen Pullover und eine Dose mit selbst gemachten Plätzchen von Mrs. Weasley, eine Schachtel mit einer Auswahl an Scherzartikeln von Fred und George, eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung von Ginny und ein Buch über Sprüche und Flüche von Niamh.

„Hey, Harry, das ist auch deins."

Harry nahm das federleichte Paket und öffnete es. Eine Karte lag darin, beschrieben in einer geschwungenen Handschrift, die Harry nicht kannte.

_Dein Vater hat mir dies kurz vor seinem Tod zur Aufbewahrung gegeben._

_Es ist nun Zeit, dass du ihn bekommst._

_Gebrauche ihn klug._

_Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich dir._

Niamh reckte den Hals und fragte: „Was ist es?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sieht aus wie 'n Umhang."

„Na dann zeig mal her."

Harry riss das restliche Papier von dem leichten, silbernen Stück Stoff und hielt ihn vor sich hoch. Dann legte er ihn sich um die Schultern und… hörte ein Luftschnappen von Niamh.

„Was is'?"

„Harry, schau mal an dir hinunter!"

Er tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Das is' ein Tarnumhang! Ich hab' davon gelesen! Die sin' äußerst selt'n!"

Niamh starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wer würde dir so was schicken?"

„Keine Ahnung. 'S hat keiner unterschrieb'n."

„Wow! Ich wette Malfoy hat so einen nicht!"

Harry grinste und legte den Umhang neben ihnen ab. Das bezweifelte er ebenfalls.

„Okay, ich denke das waren sie alle. Nein halt, wo kommt dieser Rabe auf einmal her?"

„Welcher Rabe?", fragte Harry.

Etwas landete auf seiner Schulter und als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er dort einen Raben sitzen, dessen graue Krallen sich in sein Pyjamaoberteil bohrten. Die pechschwarzen Federn des Tieres schimmerten im Licht in allen Regenbogenfarben. Ein Paar blassgelber Augen starrte in die Seinen, dann streckte der Rabe ein Bein aus, an welches eine kleine Rolle Pergament gebunden war. Harry entrollte es und begann zu lesen. Er erkannte die spinnenartige Schrift nicht, bemerkte nur, dass sie seiner irgendwie ähnlich sah.

_Ein Ersatz für deine Eule. Er gehorcht dir und kann Briefe genauso gut wie eine Eulen transportieren._

_Fröhliche Weihnachten_

„Wow", hauchte Harry und musterte den Raben auf seiner Schulter.

„Was ist?", fragte Niamh. Harry gab ihr still die Notiz.

„Wow – ein Rabe. Wer, denkst du, hat ihn geschickt?"

Harry strich mit der Hand durch die seidigen Federn am Bauch des Raben und sagte: „Keine Ahnung. Aber er is' wundervoll! Ich wünschte ich wüsst', wer mir ihn un' auch wer mir den Umhang g'schickt hat, damit ich mich bei ihn' bedanken kann. Er wird Hedwig nich' ersetzen könn', aber er is' wunderschön."

Niamh lächelte und fragte: „Wie wirst du ihn nennen?"

Harry antwortete sofort: „Jardin", dann blinzelte er verwirrt. Er schaute zu dem Raben, der auf seiner Schulter saß und zu ihm zurückstarrte. Der Blick war dabei zu intelligent, für einen einfachen Vogel.

°Zu intelligent für einen einfachen Vogel – das stimmt. Ich bin auch kein einfacher Vogel.°

Harry blinzelte.

_Du verstehst uns?_

Jardin neigte den Kopf.

°Selbstverständlich tue ich das. Ich bin ein besonderer Rabe. Der einzige auf der Welt, der sprechen kann.°

_Und dein Name ist Jardin? Du warst es, der ihn vorgeschlagen hat, richtig?_

°Ja. Und du bist Harry Potter – mein neuer Besitzer.°

_Jep._

°Angenehm. Und wer ist die junge Dame?°

_Niamh. Niamh O'Feir. Sie ist meine Freundin._

°Freundin?°

_Eine ganz normale Freundin._

°Verstehe. Wie wäre es mit etwas zu Essen?°

_Dafür musst du hoch zur Eulerei fliegen. Oh… darf ich dich überhaupt behalten? Wir dürfen eigentlich nur Eulen, Katzen, Ratten oder Kröten haben._

°Ist schon für alles gesorgt.°

_Woher weißt du das?_

°Ich weiß es einfach. Übrigens schaut Niamh dich an.°

Harry schaute von Jardin zu Niamh, die ihn anstarrte.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Du… ach egal. Lass uns essen gehen."

Harry nickte und lief noch einmal zum Schlafraum, um seine Geschenke zu verstauen. Ein paar Minuten später war er zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum und trug eine schwarze Muggeljeans und den Pullover von Mrs Weasley. Sein Haar hatte er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, da es mittlerweile wieder bis über die Schulter gewachsen war. Auf seiner Schulter saß Jardin, als hätte er nie woanders gesessen. Einen Moment später erschien auch Niamh in Jeans und einem schwarzen Pullover und zusammen verließen sie Arx Serpens.

°Essen?°

_Ja, Jardin, wir gehen essen._

°Gibt es da auch etwas für mich?°

_Ich denke schon…_

°Ich fliege auch in die Eulerei, wenn du möchtest.°

_Nein, du kannst ruhig bleiben. Ich möchte dich Ron zeigen._

°Wer ist das?°

_Mein anderer Freund._

°Aha. Er wohnt woanders?°

_Ja, er ist in Gryffindor. Niamh und ich sind in Slytherin._

°Aha.°

Jardin sagte danach nichts mehr und Niamh und Harry redeten den ganzen Weg bis zum Gryffindorturm über Quidditch. Harry lächelte die Fette Dame an und fragte: „Is' Ron noch drin?"

Die Dame in dem Porträt lächelte freundlich zurück (die meisten Portraits in Hogwarts taten das) und antwortete: „Ja, mein Lieber, er und seine Brüder sind noch dort drinnen."

„Kann ich rein und ihn holen?"

Die Fette Dame musterte ihn, dann nickte sie jedoch und schwang zur Seite. Harry trat ein und sah einen sich vor Lachen krümmenden Ron, denn die Zwillinge versuchten gerade Percy einen Pullover mit einem darauf gestickten „P" überzustülpen, ohne ihm vorher die Brille abgenommen zu haben, die ihm jetzt schief auf der Nase saß. Harry fing ebenfalls an zu lachen und alle vier drehten sich zu ihm herum.

„Harry! Was machst du hier? Und was ist das auf deiner Schulter?"

Harry zeigte zum Porträt der Fetten Dame und sagte: „Sie hat mich reing'lass'n. Un' das is' Jardin."

„Wow. Wo kommt er her?"

„Kein' Plan. Wer auch immer ihn mir g'schickt hat, hat nich' unterschrieb'n."

Ron grinste.

°Ist das dein Freund?°, fragte Jardin.

_Jep, Jardin. Das ist Ron Weasley. Die anderen sind seine Brüder Fred und George, Zwillinge, und Percy. Percy ist der mit der Brille und Fred und George haben jeweils ihren Anfangsbuchstaben auf dem Pullover._

°Ah, stimmt.°

Harry grinste und sagte: „Los, lasst uns 'runter in die Große Halle geh'n!"

Rons Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als er Harry folgte. Die Zwillinge kamen ebenfalls, einen verknoteten Percy mit sich ziehend. Als sie die Fette Dame passiert hatten, konnte auch Niamh die komische Prozession sehen und fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hinweis: Alles in °...° denkt Jardin, so das Harry es hört und alles in Kursiv sind Harrys Gedanken an Jardin. Das „J" bei „Jardin" spricht man ein wenig wie bei Justin Timberlake, dann dabei noch ein wenig summen wie eine Biene, und ihr habt es. ;-D**


	12. 1:11 Briefe und Gespräche mit einem Rabe

Sorry, Leutz, dass erst jetzt das neue Chap kommt. Mykene war krank und konnte sich deshalb nicht melden.

Ihr wart wieder sehr fleißig! Danke Alraune, natsucat, lady, Secreta, Lily, Morti, Fawkes, MoniMahoni, Dax, goldentree, Callie, und blut! Besonderer gilt den Dauerreviewern unter euch, ihr echt seid spitze!

Weil die /.../ nicht so toll aussahen (es war das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam, nachdem FFnet die anderen Zeichen nicht angenommen hat) und weil FFnet auch keine ? oder! oder Punkte vor den / annahm, habe ich sie jetzt durch °...° ersetzt. Das sieht doch besser aus, oder?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: Mykene__  
__Kapitel-Beta: TheSnitch_

**Kapitel 11  
Briefe und Gespräche mit einem Raben**

„Potter!"

Harry sah von seinem Frühstück auf und erblickte Marcus Flint, der eilig auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Weihnachten war seit einer Woche vorbei und augenscheinlich stand das nächste Quidditch Spiel an.

„Ja?"

„Wir spielen in einer Woche gegen Hufflepuff. Normalerweise ist das ein Kinderspiel, aber mit diesem neuen Sucher… Er soll wohl ziemlich gut sein, aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich erwarte, dass du zu jedem Training erscheinst, verstanden?"

Harry nickte. „'türlich."

„Gut", grunzte Flint und ging davon.

„Frechheit", empörte sich Niamh, sobald Flint außer Hörweite war.

„Was?"

„Dich so herumzukommandieren, als ob er ein Armeegeneral wäre oder sowas."

„Ni, er is' unser Quidditch Kapitän. 'S is' sein Job, mich rumzukommandieren."

Niamh warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, dann schaute sie zur Decke.

„Die Post ist da."

„Mhm. Ah, da is' Jardin."

Der Rabe flog mit den Eulen hinein, und zog dabei einige verblüffte Rufe und ausgestreckte Finger auf sich. Er flog zu ihnen hinab, landete auf Harrys Schulter und ließ einen Brief auf dessen Teller fallen. Harry streichelte über Jardins Gefieder, hob er den Umschlag auf und schüttelte dabei den Rest Ei, der daran hängen geblieben war, ab.

_Von wem ist er?_

°Ron.°

Harry öffnete den Brief und las ihn durch. Dann stieß er Niamh an und zeigte ihn ihr.

_Harry,_

_Wir haben ein Problem. Hermione hat mich gestern zu Hagrids Hütte mitgezerrt. Er hat einen Drachen - einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel. Die sind verdammt bösartig! Er hat mich gebissen, zum Glück war es meine linke Hand, nicht die rechte._

„Und warum bedeutet das Ärger? Er muss nicht zum Unterricht!", flüsterte Niamh.

„Lies weiter", antwortete Harry.

_Das Problem ist, dass Malfoy Norbert gesehen hat (so hat Hagrid dieses boshafte kleine Ding genannt). Hermione hat Hagrid davon überzeugen können Norbert loszuwerden, bevor er in Schwierigkeiten kommt._

„Wieso würde er Schwierigkeiten kriegen?"

„Drachenzucht is' illegal."

„Oh!"

_Auf jeden Fall hat sie mich dazu gebracht, meinem Bruder Charlie zu schreiben (er arbeitet in Rumänien mit Drachen, deshalb hast du ihn im Fuchsbau nicht kennen gerlernt) und ihn zu fragen, ob er Norbert nehmen kann. Ein paar seiner Freunde kommen Mittwochnacht zum höchsten Turm._

„Was genau haben wir damit zu tun?"

„Lies einfach weiter."

_Hermione hat beschlossen euch zwei da mit rein zu ziehen, sie meinte ihr drei könntet Norbert auf den Turm bringen um Charlies Freunde zu treffen. Ich würde mitkommen, aber ich komme nicht aus dem Krankenflügel raus. Meine Hand ist auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen und grün. Ist das schlimm?_

_- Ron_

Niamh runzelte die Stirn. „Armer Ron."

„Armer Ron? _Wir_ sind arm dran! Hagrid hat 'nen Drachen den _wir _loswerd'n müss'n _und_ Malfoy weiß davon. _Wir_ sin' in dieser Situation viel ärmer dran als Ron, Ni."

Niamh nickte und Harry sah zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber. Hermione begegnete seinem Blick und hob eine Augenbraue. Harry nickte leicht, dann drehte er sich wieder weg, den Brief in seine Tasche stopfend. Jardin war derweil auf den Tisch hinunter gehüpft und aß seine Eier.

_Jardin!_

Der Rabe bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick. °Ich habe Hunger.°

_Oh, okay. Iss mein Essen. Ich bin sowieso zu nervös zum Essen._

°Was ist los?°

_Nichts, wirklich. Hermione hat nur mich und Niamh in eine Aktion mit rein gezogen, bei der wir einen illegalen Drachen loswerden müssen, indem wir ihn Mittwoch Nacht auf den höchsten Turm bringen müssen, um ihn irgendwelchen Freunden von Rons Bruder Charlie zu geben._

°Klingt gefährlich.°

_Du hast keine Ahnung._

°Du könntest es schaffen. Du hast immerhin einen Tarnumhang.°

Harry blinzelte den Raben an.

_Du hast Recht._

°Ich habe immer Recht.°

Harry gluckste leise, der Rabe schien ihn anzugrinsen.

„Hey Potter! Du weißt, dass Raben nicht erlaubt sind, oder?"

Harry und Niamh drehten sich beide zur Seite, um Draco den Tisch hinunter böse anzusehen. Sie wollten gerade etwas sagen, als eine glatte Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte:

„Dies ist ein Sonderfall, Mr Malfoy. Der Schulleiter hat die Lehrer persönlich über die Situation informiert. Mr Potters Rabe hat das gleiche Anwesenheitsrecht, wie die Adlereule, die gerade dabei ist, sich auf Ihrer Schulter zu erleichtern."

Draco drehte seiner Eule den Kopf zu und schrie laut: „IGITT!"

Snape und Harry verzogen gleichzeitig ihre Gesichter zu einem höhnischen Lächeln, worauf Niamh sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. Dann drehte sich Snape zu Harry um. „Ein interessantes Geschenk, Mr Potter."

Harry nickte und streichelte Jardins Rücken, während der Rabe an seinem Toast herumpickte. Er lächelte. „Ja. Wenn ich nur wüsst', wer ihn mir g'schickt hat. Ich würd' ihm gern dank'n. Er is' nich' Hedwig, aber auf seine eig'ne Art wundervoll."

Snape nickte.

„Da bin ich mir sicher, Mr Potter. Guten Tag."

Als er davon ging zischte Niamh: „Mein Gott…"

Harry sah sie verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Du… Du…"

„Spuck's aus, Ni!"

Niamhs Augen waren groß wie Untertassen, als sie sich vorlehnte. „Du und Professor Snape, ihr seht genau gleich aus, wenn ihr so fies grinst!", flüsterte sie.

„WAS?" Harry lächelte kurz verlegen in die Runde, dann zischte er zurück. „Was willst du damit sagen, Ni? Das wir verwandt sin' oda so?"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Ich meinte nur, dass euer fieses Grinsen sich so ähnlich sieht."

„Ja, hab dich ja verstand'n."

„Und dann die Haare…"

Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Was is' mit mein' Haar'n?"

Niamh hob abwehren ihre Hände. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass was falsch damit ist. Es ist nur so, dass…"

„Dass was?"

„Na ja… ähm, erinnerst du dich daran, als über die Ferien das Wasser in den Kerkern nicht funktioniert hat?"

„Ja. Meine Haare wurden fettig, so wie auffer Straße imma. Was willste damit sag'n?"

„Das ist es doch, Harry! Snapes Haare sind fettig und deine wurden fettig. Das heißt bestimmt was!"

„Ja. Wenn keina von uns duscht, werden uns're Haare fettig."

„Harry!"

„Ich hab damit nich gemeint, dass er nich duscht."

„So klang es aber."

Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Könn' wir da später drüba red'n?"

„Ja, sicher."

„Danke."

Harry drehte sich wieder Jardin zu, der noch den Rest des Toastes aufpickte.

_Jar._

°Harry?°

_Denkst du, dass Snape und ich uns ähnlich sehen?_

Der Rabe legte seinen Kopf schräg und sah erst Harry, dann Snape an, der am Ende des Lehrertisches saß und mit Quirrell sprach.

°Ein kleines bisschen. Ihr habt beide lange, dunkle Haare, seid blass und habt ein paar ähnliche Gesichtsausdrücke. Darüber hinaus aber nichts. Wieso?°

_Ni hat was darüber gesagt. Du hast sie sicher gehört._

°'Tschuldigung, hab mich eher dem Toast gewidmet.°

_Du klingst wie Ron._

Jardin blinzelte ihn mit einem blassgoldenen Auge an. °Ist das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes?°

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. _Nimm es wie du willst._ Er sah sich um und drehte sich dann erneut dem Raben zu. _Du solltest jetzt wohl zurück in die Eulerei fliegen._

°Ich könnte auch einfach in die Kerker gehen.°

Harry lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Hedwig vor dem Quidditchspiel dort gelassen hatte…

_Nein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ohne mich dort unten bist. So ist… so ist Hedwig getötet worden._

Jardin schien ernst zu sein und nickte mit dem Kopf.

°Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich dich nach dem Unterricht besuchen kommen.°

_Abendessen._

°Dann nach dem Abendessen. Ach übrigens, wann wirst du deinen Freunden erzählen, dass ich sprechen kann?°

Harry runzelte die Stirn. _Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht geplant gehabt…_

°Ich würde darüber nachdenken. Während wir geredet haben hat Niamh dich angesprochen.°

_Verdammt_. Harry sah Niamh an.

„Harry!"

„Ich bin hier, ich bin hier. Musst nich' schrei'n. Was is' los?"

„Unterricht, du taube Nuss. Komm! Wir haben Verwandlung mit den Hufflepuffs!"

„Ich weiß, Ni. Un' ich muss dir untawegs noch was erzähl'n."

„Echt? Dann schieß los."

„Okay, okay."

Harry nahm seine Tasche und sah Jardin an, der auf dem Tisch saß und unruhig mit den Federn raschelte. Er sah auf und entdeckte Quirrell, der den Raben mit kaltem Blick musterte.

_Jar?_

°Ja, Harry?°

_Wieso sieht Quirrell dich so an?_

Es gab eine Pause, dann antwortete der Rabe:

°Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe bei ihm ein ungutes Gefühl.°

„Da sin' wir schon zwei", murmelte Harry. _Na ja, sei vorsichtig. Ich will dich nicht so verlieren, wie ich Hedwig verloren hab._

°Kein Problem, Harry. Ich habe mehr Fähigkeiten als das Sprechen.°

_Gut zu wissen. Oh, ich werde Niamh auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung sagen, dass du sprechen kannst._

°Wird sie dir glauben?°

_Wenn nicht, kannst du dich ja heute Abend ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten, oder?_

Harry könnte schwören, dass der Rabe im Geiste grinste.

°Eine gute Idee, lieber _dominus_. Ich denke ich sollte gehen, bevor mir diese Kreatur ein Loch in den Schädel brennt, in dem er mich nur ansieht. Guten Tag.°

Harry sah Jardin hinterher, während dieser über seinen und Niamhs Kopf hinaus flog, als sie die Halle verließen. Während sie zum Klassenraum liefen, wunderte er sich, was das Wort ‚dominus' wohl bedeutete.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Du willst mir sagen, dass der Rabe den du zu Weihnachten bekommen hast sprechen kann?"

„Nich so laut! Und, ja, kann er."

„Harry, ich weiß, dass wir in der Zauberwelt sind, aber Raben können nicht sprechen."

„Er is' der einz'ge, der das kann. Komm Ni, glaub mir."

Niamh runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube dir, wenn ich es von ihm höre."

Harry strahlte.

„Wunderbar. Er kommt nach'm Essen heut Abend in 'n Kerker. Dann kannste mit ihm red'n."

„Dann wäre das geklärt."

„Miss O'Feir, Mr Potter. Hätten sie die Güte uns Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?"

Harry und Niamh sahen Professor McGonagall beide verlegen an.

„Sorry, Professor."

„'Tschuldigung, Professor."

„Hmm", brummte McGonagall und setzte den Unterricht fort. Harry warf Draco einen Seitenblick zu. Der sah sie irgendwie komisch an.

Hatte er etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„So, ähm, wie mache ich das jetzt?"

Harry seufzte und erklärte noch einmal, wie sie mit Jardin sprechen sollte.

„Du denkst einfach was de sag'n willst un' richtest 's an ihn. So antwortet er auch."

Niamh atmete tief ein. „Okay, los geht's."

**Jardin?**

°Ja?°

_Ach du Scheiße!_

Sowohl Jardin als auch Niamh sahen Harry an, der fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen war.

„Harry, was…?"

°Was ist passiert?°

Harry setzte sich auf. „Ich hab euch gehört. Ich hab gehört, wie ihr miteinander geredet habt, Ni!", sagte er.

Niamh blinzelte, während Jardin eher selbstgefällig dreinblickte.

°Na ja, das soll ja auch passieren.°

_Wirklich?_

**Wirklich?**

°Ja.°

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. _Wieso?_

°Na ja. Dem was ich weiß zufolge, gab es noch viel mehr meiner Art, in verschiedenen Formen.°

**Deine Art?**, fragte Niamh.

Jardin bewegte seinen Kopf zu einem Nicken.

°Sprechende Vögel.°

_Woher weißt du das?_

°Ich bin tatsächlich schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt. Wir sind bis zu einem gewissen Punkt unsterblich, weißt du.°

Harry und Niamh warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. _Bis zu welchem Punkt?_

°Der tödliche Fluch°, antwortete Jardin. °Wir können jede anderen Form von Magie abblocken, nur diesen nicht. Grindelwald und seine Anhänger haben meine Art ausgerottet. Ich bin so viel ich weiß einer der Letzten.°

Niamh runzelte die Stirn. **Oh Jardin…**

°Bemitleide mich nicht, junge Dame.°

Niamh sah bestürzt aus, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

_Wie kommt es, dass ich Niamh hören kann, wenn sie mit dir redet?_

°Ah. Jeder meiner Art baut eine besondere Verbindung mit einem bestimmten Zauberer auf. Wir bleiben dann unser ganzes Leben lang bei ihm, wenn wir ihn einmal gefunden haben. Bis sie sterben. Dann reisen wir weiter und suchen nach der nächsten Person. _Ich _habe nach _dir _gesucht, Harry, seit ich vor vierhundert Jahren geschlüpft bin.°

Harry blinzelte. _Was? Das ist… das ist unmöglich._

Jardin schüttelte den Kopf.

°Nicht zwingender Weise. Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes ist ebenfalls einer meiner Art; viel, viel älter als ich selbst. Ihm zufolge gehörte er früher Godric Gryffindor und hat seit dessen Tod auf Dumbledore gewartet.°

**Ihr wisst also schon, zu wem ihr als Nächstes geht?**

°Natürlich.°

_Und das mit dem Hören?_

°Ach ja. Wir zwei sind verbunden, du und ich. Du kannst die Gedanken von jedem hören, der mit mir spricht. Wärest du ein Telepath, könnte ich es auch.°

_Bin ich aber nicht._

°Sicher nicht. Meine Art verbindet sich aus bestimmten Gründen nicht mit Telepathen. Wir haben eine Art – inneren Alarm, der uns davon abhält.°

**Was ist, wenn deine nächste Person dann ein Telepath ist?**

Jardin wechselte von Kralle zu Kralle, bevor er antwortete.

°Der Zufluss an Gedanken lässt uns langsam aber sicher verrückt werden.°

Niamh schnappte nach Luft.

**Oh mein Gott… Das ist ja ein furchtbarer Gedanke!**

_Niamh, beruhige dich._

**Oh! Ich kann dich hören, Harry!**

°Das ist so, weil ihr durch mich miteinander kommuniziert. Du hast ihn schon die ganze Zeit gehört.°

**Echt?**

_Vielleicht sollten wir es diese Nacht dabei belassen?_

°Eine gute Idee.°

_Oh, Jar, warte noch kurz. Ich möchte, dass du Ron und Hermione je einen Brief bringst._

Jardin nickte und Harry zog zwei Briefe aus seiner Tasche und band je einen an die Beine des Rabens. Dieser sah sie beide an, dann nickte er kurz.

°Gute Nacht.°

_Nacht, Jar._

**Gute Nacht, Jardin.**

Einen Moment später war er weg und Niamh und Harry blieben zurück, sich gegenseitig anschauend.

„Dann können wir uns ja unterhalten, wenn er in der Nähe ist."

„Jep, scheint so."

„Weißt du, deine Stimme ist anders, wenn du… ah, wie würdest du es nennen?"

„'S denkst?"

„Vielleicht. Egal, auf jeden Fall klingt sie… weißt du… normal."

„Normal? Du meinst, wie jeder and're auch?"

„Ja."

„Das is' nich' normal für mich, Ni. Gute Nacht."

„Harry…"

„Gute Nacht, Ni!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte Niamh als Harry in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand.

tbc.

_dominus – Herr, Meister_


	13. 1:12 Das Drachenproblem

Auf die Schnelle - mal wieder viel zu spät (sry) - und ohne Reviews zu beantworten °schäm° das neue Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Eure Snitch

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: TheSnitch  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene_

**Kapitel 12  
Das Drachenproblem**

„Hör auf so herumzuzappeln!"

„Ich mach' doch gar nix!"

„Seid still ihr beiden! Wenn uns jemand hört, sind wir geliefert!"

Niamh, Hermione und Harry schlichen, versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang, einen dunklen Korridor entlang. Norbert der Drache lag friedlich schlafend in einem Holzkorb, der zwischen ihnen flog. Hermione hatte ihn mit einem Schwebezauber belegt, damit sie ihn nicht die Treppen hinauf und hinab schleppen mussten.

„Geh' von meinem Fuß runter!"

„Ich steh' nich' auf dei'm Fuß, Ni!"

„Dann – ah, ach du heilige Scheiße, es ist Mrs. Norris!"

Die drei sahen wie versteinert zu der Katze, die auf Niamhs unsichtbarem Fuß stand und zu ihnen hoch sah.

Harry flüsterte: „Geh weita, Norri. Sag Filch nich', dass wir hier war'n, 'kay, mein Mädchen?"

Die Katze sah zu ihm hoch und miaute. Harry lächelte und flüsterte: „Danke, Norri!"

Mrs. Norris miaute noch einmal und sie gingen weiter, während die Katze ihnen leise hinterher tapste. Als sie an ihr vorbei waren, fragte Niamh Harry: „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ach, hat sich einfach an mich g'wöhnt. Wir versteh'n uns, nich' wahr, Norri?"

Die Katze miaute ein weiteres Mal und sprang dann in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Ich hoffe, sie geht nicht Filch holen", murmelte Niamh.

„Nee, sie hat viele Chancen gehabt, mich zu verpfeif'n, wenn ich nachts drauß'n war. Sie wird ihn nich' hol'n."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Harry", sagte Niamh. „ Und wo warst du, wenn du draußen warst?"

„Och... hier un' da...", grinste Harry.

„Wir sind fast da."

Niamh und Harry verstummten, als Hermione diese Worte flüsterte. Schweigend stiegen sie die Wendeltreppe zum Turm hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen waren, warfen sie den Tarnumhang ab und warteten.

Einige Minuten später kamen Charlies Freunde auf Besen angeflogen. Mit Stolz präsentierten sie Harry, Niamh und Hermione ihre selbstgebaute Konstruktion, mit der sie Norberts Korb zwischen sich aufhängen würden. Die drei sahen zu, wie Charlies Freunde den Korb daran anbrachten, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und mit einem Gruß an Ron flogen die vier wieder in die Nacht hinaus.

Breit grinsend und einfach glücklich, dass die ganze Aktion so gut geklappt hatte, stiegen Harry, Niamh und Hermione die Treppe wieder hinunter. Als sie schon fast wieder im Korridor waren, zischte Niamh:

„Stopp! Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört!"

„Filch?"

„Könnte sei…- Moment mal, oh nein! Wir haben den Umhang oben liegen lassen!"

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sahen sie einander an. Hastig drehten sie sich um und wollten die Stufen wieder hinauf rennen, doch da fiel das Licht einer Lampe auf sie. Zitternd drehten sie sich um und sahen Argus Filch am Fuß der Treppe stehen.

„Harry, du Arsch. Die Katze hat uns verpfiffen!", rief Niamh halblaut.

Doch da tauchte Mrs. Norris hinter Filch auf, sah Harry entschuldigend an und miaute kläglich. Harry nickte fast unmerklich in ihre Richtung und flüsterte zurück: „Filch streift allein durch de Schule. Norri hat uns nich' betrog'n."

„Tja, wir sind aber trotzdem in Schwierigkeiten", zischte Niamh.

„Haste Recht."

Filch runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Schleicht nachts durch das Schulhaus, was? Na da werden wir uns mal mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape unterhalten. Mitkommen!"

Harry und Niamh tauschten einen entsetzten Blick aus, dann sahen sie zu Hermione, die ihnen mit demselben Blick begegnete.

„Warum musstest du uns da mit rein ziehen, Mione?"

Hermione seufzte und sagte: „Alleine hätte ich das nie geschafft und Ron konnte wegen dem Biss nicht. Ich kenne niemand anderen der mir geholfen hätte."

Harry seufzte und sagte: „Mione hat Recht, Ni. Lass sie. Wir bekomm' jetz' so oder so Strafarbeit'n."

„Jaah, für etwas, in das wir _hineingeritten_ worden sind!"

Harry rollte die Augen und sagte: „Lass gut sein, Ni!"

„Ist okay. Ich könnte mich selber ohrfeigen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir den Umhang vergessen haben!"

„_Pscht!_", zischten Niamh und Harry gleichzeitig und schlugen ihre Hände auf Hermiones Mund.

Hermione murmelte etwas das wie „Was habt ihr denn?" klang und die beiden Slytherins rollten mit den Augen.

Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Nach der Sperrstunde aus den Betten sein, ist eine Sache, aber Mr. Malfoy irgendeine haarsträubende Geschichte über einen Drachen erzählen? Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht, Miss Granger!" McGonagalls Augen huschten zu Harry und Niamh, die beide sichtbar verärgert aussahen. Oder zumindest Niamh sah so aus. Die einzige Reaktion Harrys war ein Flackern in seinen Augen, das aber auch rasch wieder verschwand. Niamh jedenfalls starrte die Verwandlungslehrerin mit kaum versteckter Wut an.

„Ni, beruhig dich!"

„Harry, sie behauptet dass wir Malfoy von – von dem du weißt schon was erzählt haben!"

„Du denkst, ich hab dis nich' bemerkt? Ich mach' mir eher Sorg'n um Snape!"

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Und Sie beiden werden Ihre Strafarbeit mit Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger absitzen!"

Draco, der schon vor ihnen in McGonagalls Büro gewesen war, rief empört: _Was?_"

„Strafarbeit, Malfoy. 'türlich weißt du was das is'? Oder bis' du wirklich so dämlich?", fragte Harry gelangweilt.

Draco warf Harry einen mörderischen Blick zu und wollte sich schon an seine Kehle werfen, stoppte aber abrupt, als er den eiskalten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und den stechenden Blick von McGonagall sah.

„Und Sie, Mr. Potter, fünfzig Punkte von Slytherin!"

Harry sah sie an und nickte nur. Er würde die Punkte im nächsten Quidditch Match zurückerobern. Was bedeutete es schon, wenn ihm die anderen Slytherins in den Arsch krochen? Die meisten von ihnen nahmen ihn nur war, weil er _der_ Harry Potter war oder weil er der Sucher war, der für sie das Spiel gegen Gryffindor gewonnen hatte. Aber er war auf der Straße getreten und verprügelt worden. Er würde alles einstecken können, was die Slytherins austeilen würden.

„Ebenso für Sie, Miss O'Feir und Mr. Malfoy, fünfzig Punkte Abzug. Und für Sie genauso, Miss Granger. Und jetzt zurück in Ihre Schlafsäle. Ich lasse Sie benachrichtigen, wann Ihre Strafarbeit stattfindet."

Die vier schlurften unter McGonagalls strengem Blick wortlos aus ihrem Büro.

Draußen lächelte Draco spöttisch und sagte: „Treibst dich mit Schlammblütern herum. Wie tief kannst du noch sinken, Potter?"

Harry brodelte innerlich und sagte: „Du solltest besser aufpass'n, diese zwei _Schlammblüter_ sin' zufällig die klügsten Schülerinn' uns'res Jahrgangs un' könn' dich bemitleidenswertes Arschloch in Grund un' Boden fluch'n, bevor de überhaupt bemerkt hast, was passiert is'!"

Die beiden Jungs blickten einander finster und voller Abscheu an. Niamh und Hermione hielten sich da lieber im Hintergrund.

Nach kurzer Zeit drehte sich Draco von Harrys starrem Blick weg und Harry grinste. Als der Blonde sich umdrehte und davon ging, rief er noch: „Wir sehen uns im Schlafraum, Potter. Sag deinem Raben 'Hallo' von mir."

Nun sah Harry sichtlich wütend aus und ballte die Fäuste. Als Draco fort war, spuckte er wütend auf den Boden und zischte mit leiser Stimme: „Fasst de auch nur eine Feder von Jardin an, Malfoy, dann wird's dis letzte sein, was de für 'ne ganze Weile anfass'n wirst!"

Hinter ihm tauschten Hermione und Niamh besorgte Blicke aus, dann traten sie beide einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legten ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er verkrampfte sich für einen kleinen Moment, dann entspannte er sich und sah die beiden aus blitzenden Augen an. Niamh öffnete sanft seine Faust und offenbarte dabei Schnitte, die seine Fingernägel in der Haut hinterlassen hatten. Sie sah zu ihm auf und sagte: „Du solltest dich über Malfoy nicht so aufregen. Das will er doch."

Harry sah sie finster an und antwortete: „De denkst, ich weiß dis nich'? Scheiße, Ni, das is' doch der Grund, warum ich am liebsten sein' schleimigen Kopf geg'n de Wand schlag'n würd'!" Er sah auf seine aufgekratzte Haut und flüsterte: „Ich war niemals in mei'm Leben so – so wütend!"

Niamh runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht einmal wegen Argil?"

Hermione blinzelte verwirrt, während Harry die Augen schloss und den Kopf schüttelte. Leise antwortete er: „Nee, nicht 'mal wegen Argil. Ich konnt' ihn nich' leiden, aber..." Er öffnete die Augen und starrte in die Richtung, wohin Draco verschwunden war. „Aber ich habe ihn niemals gehasst."

Hermione sog zischend die Luft ein. „Hassen ist ein starkes Wort, Harry."

„Es gibt kein and'res Wort dafür, Hermione. Ich hasse ihn! _Ich hasse Draco Malfoy_!"

Niamh und Hermione tauschten erneut einen besorgten Blick aus.

„Es wär' besser, wenn wir zurück in uns'ren Schlafsaal kommen", sagte Harry. „Bevor Filch uns noch mal erwischt."

Niamh nickte und die drei sagten einander gute Nacht und liefen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Hermione machte sich auf zu ihrem Schlafsaal und auch Niamh schlurfte allein zur Arx Serpens hinunter. Harry dagegen lief Harry noch einmal zurück zum Turm, um den Tarnumhang zu holen.

Auf seinem Rückweg ging Harry direkt in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, verweilte aber noch kurz vor einem Bett. Spöttisch kräuselten sich seine Lippen, als er die schlafende Gestalt Dracos darin liegen sah. Niamh beobachtete ihn von ihrem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum aus, wie er dort stand, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck äußerster Abscheu. Einen Moment später fiel die Tür ins Schloss und die Sicht war ihr versperrt. Niamh seufzte, rollte sich in dem großen, gepolsterten Sessel zusammen und fuhr mit den Fingern über den smaragdgrünen Stoff. Sie dachte an Jardin und stellte still eine Frage in den Raum:

**Könnte Harry auf die dunkle Seite gezogen werden?**

Niemand beantwortete die stumme Frage. Wahrscheinlich war der Rabe zu weit weg, hoch oben in der Eulerei oder flog draußen in der Nacht. Im Gegensatz zu Harry war sie nicht mit Jardin verbunden und konnte nur mit ihm sprechen, wenn er in der Nähe war.

Seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf auf die Hände und schaute den Flammen im Kamin zu, bis diese sie knisternd in den Schlaf wiegten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ich hoffe, das klang jetzt einigermaßen flüssig, wir hatten nämlich ziemlich an dem Kap zu knabbern.**

**Und was sagt ihr zu Niamhs unbeantworteter Frage: Could Harry go Dark?**


	14. 1:13 Der Verbotene Wald

Hallo ihrs!

Damit zwischen jedem Kapitel nicht immer so viel Wartezeit liegt, hatten wir uns entschieden, das erste Buch erst zuende zu übersetzen, bevor wir uploaden. Das jetzt doch etwas länger gedauert. °hust° Wir hoffen, dass uns in der Pause nicht all zu viele Leser verloren gegangen sind. Jetzt werden eure Reviews auch wieder regelmäßiger beantwortet. :-)

Also endlich gehts weiter mit:

**Not Myself - Ein anderes Leben I:  
Stein und Entdeckung**

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: Mykene  
Kapitel-Beta: TheSnitch_

**Kapitel 13  
****Der Verbotene Wald**

Harry und Niamh saßen bei einem späten Frühstück am Slytherin Tisch, als zwei Eulen in die Halle geflogen kamen, die auf sie und Hermione zusteuerten. Als eine der Eulen auf dem Tisch vor ihnen landete, zuckte Niamh, die ganz vertieft in ihr Essen gewesen war, zusammen. Harry nahm sich den Brief, entrollte das Pergament und hielt es so, dass Niamh mitlesen konnte.

_Sie werden um acht Uhr in der Eingangshalle von Mr Filch zu ihrer Strafarbeit erwartet. _

_M. McGonagall_

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nicht besonders spaßig wird."  
Harry lachte rau. „'Türlich nich, Ni. 'S is ne Strafarbeit."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Ihr auch?"

Harry und Niamh nickten, als sie Ron und Hermione vor der Tür zur Großen Halle trafen.

„Mann", sagte Ron, „Ich frage mich, was ihr machen müsst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was auch imma, 's wird nichts Gutes sein. Das kann ich dir sag'n."

„Und wisst ihr, was das Schlimmste ist?", warf Niamh ein.

„Was?"

„Malfoy ist auch dabei."

„Malfoy? Er wurde erwischt?"

„Wollte eigentlich uns aufflieg'n lass'n."

„Wer hat euch denn dann erwischt?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Filch", sagten Harry, Hermione und Niamh gleichzeitig.

„Harry hat es allerdings geschafft, das Mrs. Norris verschwunden ist, ohne uns zu verpfeifen."

Ron sah seinen Freunden einen Moment lang bewundernd an, dann sagte er: „Erinnere mich daran dich mitzunehmen, wenn wir die Schule erkunden gehen."

Harry grinste. Dann sah er auf die Uhr und stöhnte: „Komm Ni. Zaubertränke."

„Ah, was für ein wundervoller Tag. Ich werde einmal mehr Malfoy sehen dürfen. Und danach noch mal, noch mal und noch mal. Ist es nicht wunderbar in demselben Haus zu sein wie er?"

„Ja, wunderbar", antwortete er todernst.

„Ich meinte das sarkastisch, Harry.

„Ich auch."

Niamh verdrehte die Augen, dann sagte sie: „Auf geht's, meine Freunde. Wir haben eine Zaubertränkestunde vor uns liegen!"

„Wie kann man da nur so gut gelaunt sein?", stöhnte Ron.

„Als eine Slytherin werde ich von Professor Snape nicht angemacht. Noch dazu…"

„Werden wir auch von den anderen Lehrern nicht angemacht", setzte Harry fort.

Niamh verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Beende nicht immer meine Sätze für mich!"

„Ach, leck mich."

„Harry!", kreischte Hermione auf.

Harry warf ihr ein halbherziges Lächeln zu. „'Tschuldigung. Auffer Straße sacht man solche Sachen halt, weißte."

„Was für Sachen?", fragte Ron, nur um sich gleich darauf einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Hermione einzufangen.

„Au!"

„Sowas musst du nicht wissen, Ron!"

„Kein Grund mich zu schlagen."

„Hmpf."

Harry starrte die beiden an und fragte barsch: „Kommt ihr zwei oder wollt ihr zu spät komm'n?" Ron und Hermione schüttelten die Köpfe und liefen in Richtung Kerker.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Um Punkt acht Uhr machten sich Harry und Niamh auf den Weg von den Kerkern in die Eingangshalle. Als sie ankamen, waren Hermione, Draco und Filch bereits dort. Der Hausmeister warf ihnen stechende Blicke zu, dann verließen sie das Schloss.

„Sie werden ihre Strafarbeit heute mit Hagrid verbringen."

Niamh und Hermione sahen sich an. Harry jedoch war damit beschäftigt, sich die höhnischen Blicke zu Draco zu verkneifen.

Kurze Zeit später tauchten Hagrids Hütte und Hagrid selbst in der Dunkelheit auf. Er sah sie an: „Ihr vier?"

„Ja, diese vier", sagte Filch. „Ich werde später zurück kommen, um sie abzuholen." Er lachte boshaft. „Oder eher das, was von ihnen dann noch übrig geblieben ist", fügte er noch hinzu. Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit. Niamh sah ihm verwundert hinterher.

Hermione wandte sich an Hagrid. „Was sollte das bedeuten?"

„Wir gehen in den Wald", antwortete Hagrid. „Ein Einhorn wurde schwer verletzt und ihr werdet mir helfen, es zu finden."

Draco rief verängstigt. „Der Wald! Wir können da nicht rein gehen! Da gibt es… Werwölfe!"

Harry grinste. „Sach nich, dass du Angst hast, Malfoy!"

Draco wandte sich ihm zu und der vorherige Ausdruck von Angst war einer überhebliche Miene gewichen.

„Ich habe keine Angst, Potter!"

„Das sah aber eben noch anders aus", murmelte Niamh.

Draco warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und wollte antworten, doch Hagrid war schneller. „Okay, los geht's!"

So machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Wald, immer hinter Hagrid und Fang her. Die leuchtenden Zauberstäbe hielten sie hoch über ihren Köpfen, während sie wachsam die dunklen Bäume um sie herum beobachteten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Okay. Hermione, Malfoy, kommen mit mir. Niamh, Harry, ihr nehmt Fang."

Harry und Niamh nickten und gingen davon, der große schwarze Hund trotte ihnen hinterher. Hagrids laute Stimme erklang noch einmal. „Und bleibt auf dem Weg!"

Niamh winkte ihm zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten, dann verschwanden Hagrid, Hermione und Draco in dem grauen Nebel, der über dem Wald lag.

„Okay", sagte Harry. „Wir such'n 'n verletztes Einhorn. Wenn's weiter nichts is."

Niamh schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bist du niemals besorgt?"

„Nich wirklich. Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Du scheinst immer so… furchtlos zu sein."

„Verdank' ich elf Jahr'n auffer Straße. Hey, schau!"

Harry zeigte auf einen Fleck auf dem Boden. Niamh kniete sich hin, um ihn zu betrachten und hielt dabei ihren Zauberstab ganz nah auf den Boden. Als sie erkannte, was es war, sah sie zu Harry auf und sagte: „Einhornblut." Langsam streckte sie ihre Finger aus und berührte die silberne Flüssigkeit.

„Es ist noch warm."

Harry nickte und hob seinen Zauberstab hoch, die Umgebung eindringlich musternd. „Dann sin' wir nah dran. Komm!"

Niamh nickte und stand auf, dann gingen die beiden weiter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Ich wünschte Jardin wäre hier. Er könnte voraus fliegen und Ausschau halten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Jardin könnte hier drauß'n auch nich' besser seh'n als wir."

„Stimmt. Hey Fang, was ist los?"

Die ganze Zeit in der sie sich unterhalten hatten, war der große Hund mit der Nase auf dem Boden vor ihnen hergelaufen. Jetzt trat er winselnd den Rückzug an. Niamh versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, während Harry vorsichtig weiterging und um einen großen Baum herumspähte.

„Ni…"

„Was… Oh mein Gott."

Das Einhorn lag vor ihnen, die Beine ausgestreckt; das klare scheinende Weiß hob sich gegen den dunklen Boden ab. Der prächtige Kopf war zurückgeworfen, als ob es selbst im Fall noch gekämpft hätte. Und an seinem Nacken, den Kopf tief gesenkt, kauerte eine Gestalt, die in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt war.

Fang stieß ein Heulen aus und rannte davon. Der Kopf der Gestalt schoss hoch und Harry konnte das silberne Blut sehen, dass von dem, was wie Fangzähne aussah, heruntertropfte. Neben ihm musste Niamh würgen und sackte zu Boden, den Inhalt ihres Magens auf den Waldboden entleerend. Harry warf sich vor sie und zog seinen Zauberstab in dem waghalsigen Versuch, seine Freundin zu schützen. Die Kreatur kam näher und mit ihr ein stechender Schmerz in Harrys Narbe. Er versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren, doch als die Gestalt näher kam, ging das nicht mehr. Er brach vor Niamh zusammen und versuchte dabei, sie hinter ihm zu behalten. Wenn diese Kreatur sie umbringen wollte, dann musste sie erst an ihm vorbei.

Harry konnte den rasselnden Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, seine Narbe pochte so heftig, dass er fast bewusstlos wurde.

Plötzlich ertönte das Donnern von Hufen und etwas flog über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Die vermummte Gestalt wich zurück, als sich die dunklen Umrisse aufbäumten und heftig mit den Vorderbeinen schlug. Ein Licht schien in der Dunkelheit und Harrys Kopf wurde wieder klarer. Als er aufsah, war die Gestalt verschwunden.

An ihrer Stelle stand ein anderes Einhorn, pechschwarz mit kleinen grauen Flecken in seinem sonst so reinem Fell. Sein Horn war gekrümmt, trotzdem reflektierte es glatt wie Glas das Licht von Niamhs Zauberstab, den sie noch immer verkrampft in ihrer Hand hielt. Das Einhorn kam auf sie zu, die Augen glitzerten intelligent. Harry hatte gelesen, dass Einhörner Mädchen den Jungen vorzogen, doch das waren normale Einhörner. Dies war ganz offensichtlich ein Darkhorn, das als böse galt. Fasziniert streckte Harry zögerlich eine Hand aus und strich vorsichtig mit seinen langen Fingern über die samtweichen Nüstern. Er lächelte und flüsterte: „Danke." Das Darkhorn schien mit seinen Augen zu lächeln und zwickte vorsichtig in seine Finger. Dann drehte es sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Waldes. Harry sah ihm ehrfürchtig nach, dann drehte er sich zu Niamh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Harry! Was ist passiert?"

Hermione fing an zu rennen, als sie ihre Freunde erkannte, die noch immer auf dem selben Fleck saßen. Hinter ihr kamen Fang, Hagrid und Draco. Der ältere Mann entdeckte das tote Einhorn und stieß ein Seufzen aus. Dann fragte er: „Biste okay, Harry?"

Der nickte. „Ja. Ich weiß aba nich, ob dis auch auf Ni zutrifft."

„Lass sie uns ins Schloss bringen. Kommt!"

Harry und Hermione halfen Niamh auf die Füße und gingen ein Stück, blieben jedoch wieder stehen, als ihre Knie nachgaben und sie in die Arme ihrer Freunde rutschte. Hagrid gab Harry seine Laterne, dann hob er Niamh auf seine Arme und ging weiter. Harry, Hermione und Draco folgten ihm schweigend. Harrys Gedanken verweilten im Wald.

Bei dem Darkhorn.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus seufzte, als er sich auf einen der Stühle in seinen Räumen fallen ließ, seine rechte Hand lag auf einer Stelle seines linken Armes. Geistesabwesend starrte er ins Feuer und rieb immer wieder mit dem Daumen über diese Stelle. _Ich war mir sicher, dass es gekribbelt hat_, dachte er, und wandt den Blick vom Feuer auf seinen Arm. Unter seiner blassen Haut konnte er silbrig graue Schatten entdecken. Lauernd. Wartend. Wartend auf ihren Meister, dass er kommt und sie wieder belebt, dass er den Ruf erneut hinausschickt.

Severus lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Er hoffte, dass es nie dazu kommen würde. Er hoffte, dass der Ruf nie wieder an ihm zerren würde.

Seinetwegen.

Und wegen Harry.


	15. 1:14 Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Hallo, ihr treuen Seelen!

Mensch, mit euren tollen Reviews habt ihr mich ganz schön vom Hocker gerissen, deshalb hier noch einmal ein großes DANKESCHÖN an: blut, Ina Bauer, Secreta, Tatze, Reditus Mortis, sorceress, natsucat, goldentree, Fawkes, Tybman und waihtAngel und herzlich willkommen an alle neuen Leser!

Wie versprochen kommt hier das neue Kapitel. Wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem Finale des ersten Buches, also fackel ich gar nicht lange und sage, Bühne frei für:

**Kapitel 14  
****Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht**

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
Kapitel übersetzt von: TheSnitch  
Kapitel-Beta: Mykene_

„Du machst Witze!"  
„Nee!"  
„Harry, bitte sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist!"  
„Ni, ich mach keine Witze. Er war's! Voldemort!"

Ron zuckte zusammen und rief: „Sag seinen Namen nicht!"  
„Woher willst du das wissen, Harry?", fragte Hermione.

Harry seufzte entnervt und fragte: „Wer sollt's sonst gewesen sein? Er war's, der mir de Narbe verpasst hat! 'S muss er gewesen sein!"  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
„Ja!"

Niamh runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Hermione und Ron. „Aber was sollte er im Wald wollen?"  
„Einhornblut hält dich am Leben, auch wenn de nur noch n' Stück vom Tod entfernt bis'."  
„Woher weißt du immer all diese Sachen, Harry?"  
„Ich lese, Ni! Jetz' übaleg doch mal: Professor Dumbledore hat mir g'sagt, dass Voldemort („Sag doch bitte Du weißt schon wer!") vaschwunden is', nachdem er meine Eltern getötet hatte. Er hat nich' g'sagt, dass er gestorb'n is'. Also was spricht dageg'n, dass er derjenige da drauß'n war?"  
Niamh seufzte: „Harry..."  
„Ach komm, Ni! Meine Narbe brannte! Ich glaub' se verbindet uns beide."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermione.  
„Weil meine Narbe nur brennt, wenn er inner Nähe is'. Er war's. Ich weiß es einfach!"  
„Und", sagte Hermione, „was macht er dann hier?"

Ron und Niamh sahen zu Harry, der gedankenverloren ins Nichts starrte.  
„Gute Frage. Was hatter vor?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ein paar Tage später saßen Harry und Niamh in einer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und hörten Quirrell zu wie er über… irgendetwas faselte. Sie hörten ihm schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen redeten sie miteinander.

„Hat deine Narbe noch mal geschmerzt, Harry?"  
„Nee. Dann hätte ich dir davon erzählt."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Ja, wirklich, Ni. Du bis' meine Freundin. Warum sollt' ich sowas vor dir verheimlich'n?"  
Niamh lächelte. „Es freut mich, dass du mich als Freundin ansiehst."

„Klar doch… Ah!"  
„Harry, was ist denn? Oh…"  
Harry sog mit schmerzverzertem Gesicht die Luft ein und schlug sich mit den Hand an die Stirn.  
Niemand sonst im Raum schien ihn zu bemerken, zu sehr beschäftigt sich Notizen zu machen, oder zu quatschen. Harry sah auf zu Quirrell, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Seine Blick richtete sich auf Quirrells Hinterkopf und ein Schmerz, so schlimm wie im Wald, hämmerte in seinem Kopf. Er sog noch einmal die Luft ein und kauerte sich zusammen. Langsam ebbte der Schmerz in seiner Narbe ab. Doch Harry achtete schon gar nicht mehr darauf, er zählte zwei und zwei zusammen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Harrys Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Niamh sah ihn aus großen Augen an und flüsterte: „Was ist los, Harry?"  
Harry sah zu dem ihm immer noch zugewendeten Rücken Quirrells, vermied es dabei aber auf seinen Kopf zu sehen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem kalten und wissenden Lächeln. „Mir is' jetz' alles klar, Ni!", antwortete er.  
„Was ist dir klar?"  
„Warum Voldemort hier is'."  
Niamh schnappte vernehmlich nach Luft und beide nahmen rasch ihre Federn wieder auf, als Quirrell sich umwandte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und so trafen sich Harry, Ron, Hermione und Niamh in einem leeren Klassenraum. Harry legte einen Schallschutzzauber auf den Raum, dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um.

„Was soll die ganze Geheimnistuerei, Harry?", fragte Ron.  
„Mir is' was klar geword'n."  
„Und was?", fragte Hermione ungeduldig.  
„Warum Voldemort hier is'."

Ron und Hermione rissen die Augen vor Erstaunen weit auf. Harry lächelte ihnen schwach zu und begann zu erklären:  
„Okay, wenn Voldemort hier wäre, was würde er dann normalerweise tun?"  
Ron runzelte die Stirn, Hermione überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann:  
„Er wäre hinter dir her."

„Genau! Und wer war bisher hinter mir her?"  
Die Furche auf Rons Stirn vertiefte sich und er fragte: „Snape?"  
Harry und Niamh sahen ihn finster an. Ron schluckte und sagte zögerlich: „Quirrell?"  
„Quirrell höchstpersönlich. Er hat beim letzt'n Quidditch Spiel vasucht mich umzubrin'n."  
„Aber was hat Voldemort mit Professor Quirrell zu tun?", warf Hermione fragend ein.  
Harry seufzte und sagte: „Quirrell is' Voldemort!"

„Was!?", riefen Hermione und Ron gleichzeitig.  
„Gestern, in Verteidigung, hat Quirrell sich umgedreht un' 'n Schmerz schoss durch meine Narbe. Un' meine Narbe schmerzt nur, wenn –"  
„Wenn Du weißt -", Niamh stockte kurz, da Harry sie böse anstarrte, „Voldemort in der Nähe ist", beendete Niamh den Satz.  
„Du willst damit sagen, Du weißt schon wer ist Quirrell? Wie soll denn das gehen?"

Harry seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nich'. Aber ich weiß eins: Wenn Voldemort Einhornblut g'trunken hat, dann sucht er nach was and'ren. Was, das ihn länger am leben hält", sagte Harry und sah Hermione dabei mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick an.

„Oh, er will den Stein! Das meinst du doch, oder?"  
Harry nickte.  
„Er will den Stein – das Elixier des Lebens."  
„Sollten wir das nicht lieber Dumbledore sagen?", fragte Ron.  
„Gute Idee!", sagte Harry.

„Wartet mal."  
Die drei sahen Niamh an, die einen nachdenklichen Blick aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Was ist?", fragte Ron.  
„Hermione, hast du nicht gesagt, dass Hagrid das Drachenei von einem Fremden in einem Pub bekommen hat?"  
„Ja", sagte Hermione zögerlich.  
„Und wie viele Leute tragen ein Drachenei mit sich herum? Und treffen dann ganz zufällig natürlich auf Hagrid, der immer schon eins haben wollte, und vertrauen es ihm einfach so an?

Für einen Moment waren alle sprachlos.

Harry reagierte als Erster und sagte: „Ni, Herm, Ron, ihr geht zu Hagrid un' fragt ihn nach dem Drachenei."  
„Wo gehst du hin?", rief Ron, doch Harry nahm nur den Schweigezauber vom Raum und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Wohin gehst du ?", brüllte Niamh ihm hinterher.  
„Zu McGonagall!"  
„Warum?"  
„Geht einfach zu Hagrid, Mensch!"  
Niamh sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher, dann griff sie nach Hermiones und Rons Händen und rief: „Kommt!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry rannte die Treppen hinunter, quetschte sich zwischen anderen Schülern hindurch, rannte dabei sogar den kleinen Professor Flitwick um, half ihm schnell auf und eilte weiter. Als er schließlich in McGonagalls's Büro ankam, keuchte er leicht, hatte seine Stimme aber noch im Griff.

„Professor!"  
McGonagall sah von dem was auch immer sie da gerade tat auf und fragte: „Mr. Potter. Gibt es ein Problem?  
„Ich muss zu Professor Dumbledore!"  
„Professor Dumbledore ist nicht da. Er hat eine Eileule vom Ministerium bekommen."  
„Weg? Jetz'? Aber ich muss mit ihm sprech'n!", stotterte Harry.

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn und antwortete: „Professor Dumbledore hat auch noch andere Pflichten außer dieser Schule. Nichts kann doch wichtiger sein als das Ministerium, oder?"  
„Aber 's geht um den Stein der Weisen!"  
„Was? Woher wissen Sie von dem Stein?"  
„Is' doch egal! Jemand wird ihn stehl'n!"

McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch und entgegnete barsch: „Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie von dem Stein erfahren haben, Mr. Potter, aber ich versichere ihnen, er ist gut geschützt. Jetzt gehen Sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal."  
„Aber Professor…"  
„Sofort, Mr. Potter."  
Harry seufzte und verließ den Raum, die Wände mit Tritten malträtierend und fluchend, während er sich auf den Weg zurück machte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Und?"  
„Sie hat mir nich' geglaubt. Un' Dumbledore is' weg!"  
„Weg?"  
„Irgendwas Eiliges im Ministerium. Was habt ihr bei Hagrid ‚rausgefund'n?"  
„Du hattest Recht", sagte Niamh.  
Hermione nickte und sagte: „Er hat ihn von irgendeinem Fremden im Pub bekommen. Und er hat auch mit ihm über Fluffy gesprochen."  
„Fluffy?"  
„Der dreiköpfige Hund."  
„Dis Ding heißt Fluffy?"  
„Offensichtlich. Jedenfalls, Hagrid hat mit uns geredet und dabei ist ihm herausgerutscht wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt."  
„Zu der Falltür."  
„Genau. Und wenn er es uns erzählt hat – "  
„– hat er's wahrscheinlich auch dem Fremden erzählt", beendete Harry Hermiones Satz.  
„Du sagst es."  
„Scheiße. Das war bestimmt Quirrell."  
„Und was jetzt?", fragte Ron.  
„Wir gehen durch die Falltür", sagte Harry, „heute Nacht."


	16. 1:15 Der Stein der Weisen Teil 1

Hallo!

Auch wenn viele von euch das Update des letzten Kapitels wegen des fehlenden Alerts nicht mitbekommen haben, kommt hier der nächste Teil. Es ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Teil, denn Mykene und ich haben beschlossen, es aufgrund seiner Länge (und weil es in der Mitte einen so schönen cliffhanger gibt, der nicht ungenutzt bleiben sollte ;-) ) zu teilen.

Also viel Spaß mit dem ersten Teil des finalen Kapitels!

Eure Snitch

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
__Kapitel übersetzt von: Mykene, TheSnitch  
__Kapitel-Beta: TheSnitch, Mykene_

**Kapitel 15  
****Der Stein der Weisen**

„Du bist dir sicha, dass des die Tür is?"

„Ja Harry.

„Verschlossen. _Alohomora!"_

Harry stopfte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche und stieß die Tür auf. Das sanfte Klimpern einer Harfe tönte ihnen entgegen. „Er is schon hier", stieß er aus.

Die vier schlichen in den Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Fluffy schlief, alle seine drei Köpfe schnarchten leise. Harry nickte den anderen zu. „Wir müss'n seine Pfote beweg'n." Er deutete auf die Falltür, die unter der Pranke des großen Hundes versteckt lag. Mit viel Anstrengung schafften die vier es, sie beiseite zu schieben und öffneten die Luke. Darunter sahen sie nichts als Dunkelheit.

„Ni, du zuerst", sagte Harry.

„Harry…"

„Los, Ni!"

Niamh nickte und sprang. „Wer jetzt?", fragte Ron.

„Ich geh", sagte Harry und setzte ebenfalls zum Sprung an, dann gefror er in der Bewegung. „Isses nich ein bissch'n… leise?"

Plötzlich schrie Jardin in seinem Kopf. _Flieht! Flieht! _

_Was?_

Die drei sahen auf und sahen sich drei Reihen scharfer Zähne gegenüber, die über ihnen schwebten.

„_AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

„_AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

„_AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

_AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! _

Ron hechtete in das Loch, als der mittlere Kopf ihn attackierte. Der erwischte nur noch die Falltür und riss sie aus den Angeln. Harry schubste erst Hermione hinterher, dann schnappte er sich Jardin und sprang ebenfalls, als der linke Kopf nach ihm schnappte.

„Uff!"

Auch Jardin krächzte. Der Vogel befreite sich aus Harrys Umklammerung und schwebte nun über ihnen.

„Zum Glück war diese Pflanze hier", sagte Ron plötzlich.

„_Pflanze? Schau dich mal an, man!"_, rief Niamh.

Ron schoss hoch, als sich plötzlich Ranken um ihn, Harry und Hermione legten. Niamh war bereits gefangen.

„Halt still, Ron! Das Ding bringt dich um wenn 'de nich stillhältst!"

„Bringt mich um? Mensch, danke Harry. Jetzt fühl ich mich gleich _so viel besser!_"

Harry grummelte und sah dann zu Hermione, die versuchte an ihren Zauberstab zu kommen.

„Hermione!"

„Es ist eine Teufelsschlinge, Harry. Sie hasst Feuer."

„_Dann mach eins_", schrie Niamh, bevor eine Ranke ihren Mund überdeckte.

„Wie?", schrie Hermione. „Ich habe kein Holz!"

„_Bist du nun eine Hexe oder nicht?", _schrieen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Oh. _Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_

Flammen schossen aus ihrem Zauberstab auf die Pflanze zu, deren Ranken sich sofort zurückzogen und sie aus ihrer Umklammerung entließen. Harry rappelte sich auf und zog dann Niamh auf die Füße. Ron warf Hermione böse blicke zu. „Kein Holz. _Kein Holz!_", murmelte er.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Ron."

Ron sah verblüfft drein und Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Los jetzt! Wenn Quirrell den Stein kriegt, sind wir dran."

Ron besann sich und die vier setzten ihren Weg fort.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Hört ihr das?"

„Was?"

„Dieses Flattern."

„Nee."

„Ich kann es auch hören."

„Es kommt von oben."

„Was denkst du ist das?"

„Keine Ahnung. Finden wir's raus!"

Die vier betraten eine hell erleuchtete Kammer mit einer hohen Decke, die in den Schatten über ihnen verschwand. In ihr schwirrten hunderte Vögel, deren Flügel glitzerten und funkelten.

„Ich habe noch nie Vögel wie diese gesehen", staunte Hermione.

„Das sin auch keine", erwiderte Harry, der mit deinen scharfen Augen sofort sah, was diese ‚Vögel' tatsächlich waren. „Das sin _Schlüssel_."

„Schlüssel?"

„Jep."

„Also", begann Niamh.

„… wird einer davon in die Tür da passen", beendete Ron ihren Satz und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick ihrerseits. Er ignorierte ihn und deutete auf eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Aber welcher ist es?", fragte Hermione, zu den Schlüsseln aufblickend.

Ron und Niamh durchquerten den Raum und besahen sich einen Moment lang das Schlüsselloch. „Wir suchen einen großen, altmodischen Schlüssel – wahrscheinlich silbern!", sagte Niamh.

Harry sah auf und deutete dann auf einen der Vielen.

„Da! Der da!"

„Harry, sieh mal, Besen!"

Hermione deutete auf zwei Besen die hinter ihnen schwebten. Sie mussten sie übersehen haben, als sie hereingekommen waren.

„Wir müssen ihn wohl fangen", sagte Harry und schwang sein Bein über einen der Besenstiele. Ron schnappte sich den anderen und die beiden schossen in die Luft. Hermione und Niamh beobachteten sie, als sie den Schlüssel verfolgten, der ihnen immer wieder entwischte.

„Ron", schrie Harry, „ich verfolge ihn und du kommst von _unten_!"

Ron nickte. „Geht klar!"

„Gut. Eins, zwei, _DREI_!"

Harry tauchte dem Schlüssel hinterher, der schnell davon flog. Ron flog unter ihm, dann schoss er aufwärts, verpasste ihn aber. Harry fluchte, dann rief er: „Andersrum!"

Jetzt verfolgte Ron den Schlüssel und Harry schoss von unten auf ihn zu. Er schnappte ihn mit einer Hand, begleitet von einem unschönen Knirschen. Die beiden landeten und Harry stopfte ihn in das Schlüsselloch und drehte ihn herum. Als die Tür aufschwang, ließ er den jetzt noch ramponierteren Schlüssel wieder davonfliegen.

In diesem Moment tauchte Jardin wieder auf und landete auf Harrys Schulter. Der warf dem Raben einen missmutigen Blick zu. _Wir hätten dich da drin gebrauchen können_, knurrte er.

Sorry, Harry.

_Ist schon okay, Jar. __Wo warst du denn?_

Habe versucht dieser Pflanze zu entkommen. Sie hat offensichtlich nicht gewusst, dass ich ein Pyromanier bin.

_Du bist ein Pyromanier?_

Jardin schenkte ihm eines dieser seltsamen Lächeln, die er mit seinen Augen vollbrachte.

Eines meiner vielen Talente.

_Du bist beeindruckend, Jar._

Ja, weiß ich.

_Werde bloß nicht überheblich._

Überheblich? Ich? _Nie!_

Harry lachte innerlich über den Raben, dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu.

„Wo sind wir denn _jetzt_?", stöhnte Ron.

Niamh spähte in die dunkle Kammer die sie betreten hatten. „Ich glaube es ist ein Friedhof."

„Was zum Teufel soll'n Friedhof hier unt'n?"

Friedhof? Das sieht nicht aus wie ein Friedhof.

Niamh warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. **Halt die Klappe, Jardin.**

Der gab einen entrüsteten Ton von sich und Hermione sah erst ihn, dann Harry an.

„Was ist mit ihm los?"

„Ni hat ihn grade beleidigt."

„Habe ich nicht!"

„So sieht er's aba, Ni."

„Wie auch immer, ich wüsste trotzdem gerne wo verdammt noch mal wir hier sind."

„Ein Schachbrett."

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist ein Schachbrett", wiederholte Ron lauter.

Plötzlich überflutete Licht den Raum und sie konnten sehen, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein Schachbrett handelte. Ein _riesiges_ Schachbrett.

„Ähm…", begann Niamh.

„Wir müssen unseren Weg über das Feld spielen", stellte Ron fest. „Hermione, du nimmst den Platz von dem Turm da. Harry, du wirst dieser Läufer und Niamh… der andere Turm dort."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde ein Springer sein."

Die besagten Figuren verließen ihre Plätze, die nun von den Vieren eingenommen wurden und ein weißer Bauer bewegte sich nach vorne. „Ron, wird das wie Zauberschach?", fragte Niamh plötzlich.

Ron erstarrte, dann befahl er einem schwarzen Bauern nach vorne zu ziehen. Der weiße Bauer zerschlug ihn und schleifte ihn von dem Spielfeld. Ron schluckte. „Ja, Ni, ich glaube das wird _genau_ wie Zauberschach."

Niamh schluckte ebenfalls, Hermione sah verängstigt aus und Harry murmelte: „Ich hoff, du weißt was 'de tust, Ron."

Dann begann das Spiel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Niamh schrie auf und duckte sich, als die weiße Königin einen schwarzen Läufer, der nur knapp neben ihr gestanden hatte, schlug und sie so mit Staub und Steinstücken übersät wurde. „Halt durch, Ni", rief Harry. Sie lächelte schwach und sah zitternd in das weiße Gesicht der Königin auf.

Ron studierte das Feld ein paar Sekunden lang. „Ich habe es", sagte er dann.

Harry blinzelte und besah sich die Figuren. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

„Ron, nein!"

„Was?", riefen Niamh und Hermione.

„Er will sich opfern!"

„_Was?"_, schrie Niamh.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", schrie auch Hermione.

„_Das ist der einzige Weg!! Wollt ihr Quirrell stoppen oder nicht?"_, schrie Ron zurück.

Harry nickte. „Okay, aber lass dich bitte nich umbring'n."

Ron lächelte schwach, dann trat er vor. Die weiße Königin drehte sich ihm zu, bewegte sich und schlug ihm heftig gegen den Kopf, sobald sie nah genug war, und zerrte ihn dann vom Feld. Hermione schrie erneut auf und wäre zu ihm gerannt, wenn Jardin ihr nicht noch rechtzeitig zugerufen hätte.

Harry sah zu Ron, der zusammengesunken am Spielfeldrand lag, und trat dann auf den weißen König zu. „Schachmatt", sagte er. Der König warf ihm seine Krone vor die Füße, dann rannte Harry zu Ron hinüber, kurz gefolgt von Hermione und Niamh. Sie knieten bei ihm nieder und sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Wir müssen weiter gehen", sagte Harry schließlich. „Niamh, bleib du hier bei ihm. Hermione und ich gehen weiter."

„Harry…"

„_Nein!_ Bleib hier. Hast du mich verstanden? _Bleib hier."_

Niamh nickte, während ein Teil ihres Gehirns registrierte, wie sehr Harrys Tonfall dem Snapes ähnelte. Harry wandte sich jetzt Hermione zu und zog sie vorsichtig, aber bestimmt am Ärmel. Die beiden gingen nun schnell weiter und ließen Niamh und den bewusstlosen Ron hinter sich.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Und jetz?"

„Na ja, die Teufelsschlinge sollte Sprouts Werk gewesen sein. Flitwick war das mit den Schlüsseln, McGonagall das Schachbrett… das macht noch Quirrell und Snape."

„Ein' Sickel, dass Snape was mit Tränk'n g'macht hat."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, worauf Jardin einen verärgerten Ton von sich gab.

„Sorry Jar."

Ist okay.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann öffnete er die nächste Tür und taumelte augenblicklich zurück. Hermione stöhnte. „Was stinkt hier so?"

„Troll", antwortete Harry, der den Gestank von seiner und Rons Rettungsaktion erinnerte, als ein Troll hinter Niamh her gewesen war. Die beiden schlichen mit angehaltenem Atem an der riesigen Kreatur vorbei. Eine große Beule zierte seine Stirn und zeigte ihnen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten.

Harry öffnete die nächste Tür und warf sie sofort wieder ins Schloss, sobald Jardin hinter Hermione ebenfalls durch die Tür geflogen war. Er schüttelte sich kurz, dann sah er zu einem Tisch mit sieben Flaschen, jede von anderer Form und Größe.

„Snape", sagte Hermione und Harry nickte. Als sie weiter in den Raum traten schossen schwarze und violette Flammen vor und hinter ihnen hoch und versperrten ihnen so den Weg. In dem Moment bemerkte Hermione eine Rolle Pergament, die auf dem Tisch lag. Sie nahm sie hoch und die beiden begannen zu lesen, während Jardin auf dem Tisch landete und die Flaschen musterte.

_Die Gefahr liegt vor euch, die Rettung zurück,_

_Zwei von uns helfen, bei denen habt ihr Glück,_

_Eine von uns sieben, die bringt euch von dannen,_

_Eine andere führt den Trinker zurück durch die Flammen,_

_Zwei von uns enthalten nur guten Nesselwein,_

_Drei von uns sind Mörder, warten auf eure Pein._

_Wählt eine, wenn ihr weiterwollt und nicht zerstäuben hier._

_Euch helfen sollen Hinweis' – und davon ganze vier:_

_Erstens: so schlau das Gift versteckt mag sein,_

_'s ist immer welches zur Linken vom guten Nesselwein;_

_Zweitens: die beiden an den Enden sind ganz verschied'ne Leut,_

_doch wenn ihr eine weitergeht, so ist keine davon euer Freund;_

_Drittens: wie ihr deutlich seht, sind alle verschieden groß._

_Doch weder der Zwerg noch der Riese enthalten euren Tod._

_Viertens: die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts werden Zwillinge sein,_

_so verschieden sie schauen auf den ersten Blick auch drein._

Harry stöhnte. „Logik. Ich _hasse_ Logikrätsel."

„Aber sie sind so einfach, Harry!"

„Ich krieg's sicher nich hin, ich hatte gehofft du kannstes."

„Zum Glück für dich kann ich es."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und beobachtete Hermione, die die Flaschen musterte und ab und zu auf das Pergament schaute.

„Ich hab's."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und Hermione erklärte es ihm mit einem Grinsen. „Die kleinste Flasche wird uns durch die schwarzen Flammen bringen und die Runde dort zurück durch die violetten."

Jardin stieß mit seinem Schnabel gegen die kleinste Flasche. Das reicht aber nur für einen von euch.

„Das kann ich seh'n, Jar", erwiderte Harry gereizt. Dann wandte er sich Hermione zu. „Du gehst zurück. Nimm Jar mit und schick ihn zu Dumbledore. Ich geh weiter und halt ihn so lang ich kann auf."

„Aber wenn du-weißt-schon-wer bei ihm ist…"

Harry deutete auf seine Narbe. „Ich hatte schon mal Glück, vielleicht passiert das noch mal. Und jetzt los!"

Hermione nahm die runde Flasche, dann warf sie Harry plötzlich die Arme um den Hals.

„Hermione!"

Sie zog sich wieder zurück. „Sei vorsichtig, Harry."

„_Geh jetzt!"_

Mit einem Nicken stürzte sie den Trank hinunter und erschauerte. „Es ist wie Eis."

„Los, bevor 's die Wirkung verliert."

„Harry…"

„_Geh Hermione!_"

_Jar, geh mit ihr._

Aber…

Harry fixierte den Raben mit einem bösen Grollen. _Kein aber. Du gehst mit ihr und Schluss. Jetzt geh!_

Jardin flatterte auf seine Schulter und kniff sein Ohr, dann flog er über die violetten Flamen hinweg Hermione hinterher. Harry sah den beiden einen Moment nach, dann wandte er sich den schwarzen Flammen zu. Er schluckte die Flüssigkeit in der kleinen Flasche und unterdrückte ein Schauern, als sie eiskalt durch seinen Körper floss. Er trat durch die Flammen und sah einige Stufen hinab in eine Kammer, in der die Person stand, die er erwartet hatte.

„_Hallo, Professor Quirrell."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione rannte zurück durch den Raum mit dem Troll und hinein in die Kammer mit dem riesigen Schachbrett. Niamh hatte Rons Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt und starrte in die Ferne bis Hermione hereinkam und das Kommando übernahm.

„Hermione? W – wo ist Harry?"

„Ist hinter dem Stein her. Los komm! Wir müssen Dumbledore eulen – ich mein – raben."

„Raben? Oh – Jar!"

Jardin landete auf Niamhs Schulter und sagte zu ihr: Mach Dir keine Sorgen um Harry, Kind. Er wird es sicher schaffen.

Niamh lächelte den Raben schwach an.

**Ich hoffe, dass du Recht behältst.**

Dann wandte sie sich an Hermione: „Lass und gehen."

Hermione nickte und verzauberte Rons Körper so, dass er hinter ihnen her schwebte, während sie zurück durch die Kammer mit den Schlüsseln rannten. Dort schrieben sie hastig einen Zettel für Dumbledore und schickten Jardin damit los. Ab dann konnten sie nur noch warten, während sie Ron dabei zusahen, wie er langsam in die Bewusslosigkeit hinüberdriftete, beteten sie still, dass Harry da heil wieder herauskam.


	17. 1:15 Der Stein der Weisen Teil 2

Hallo!

Es tut mir furchtbar leid, das musste natürlich so kommen - kaum poste ich mal einen cliffhanger, kommt mir etwas dazwischen und ich kann das nächste Kapitel nicht hochladen (sowas von klar °augenroll°). Ich hab mir letzten Donnerstag einen Halswirbel ausgerengt, so dass er auf den Nerv drückte. Vielleicht kennt ja einer von euch das Procedere und weiß, das man da erst mal schlecht wieder in Gang kommt. Ich sitze also hier auch noch mit Halskrause vor dem PC, um endlich den finalen Teil des ersten Buches hochzuladen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Eure Snitch

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
__Kapitel übersetzt von: TheSnitch  
__Kapitel-Beta: Mykene_

**Kapitel 15 - Teil 2  
Der Stein der Weisen**

„Hallo, Professor Quirrell."

Quirrell stand vor einem großen Spiegel, Harry erinnerte sich, diesen schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Er war auf einem seiner nächtlichen Ausflüge darüber gestolpert, als er versucht hatte, sich vor Filch zu verstecken und seinen Tarnumhang noch nicht hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihn dann dort erwischt, ihm von dem Spiegel erzählt und gebeten, nicht mehr danach zu suchen.

Als er die Begrüßung hörte drehte sich Quirrell von dem Spiegel um zu Harry und antwortete: „Mr. Potter. Woher haben Sie gewusst, dass ich es bin?"

Harry stieg ein paar Stufen zu Quirrel herab und sagte:  
„Na ja, ihr Vasuch mich beim Quidditchspiel umzubring'n war schon sehr offensichtlich, oda?

Quirrell lächelte kalt und nickte.

„Ja, ich denke das war er wohl. Und ich hätte auch Erfolg gehabt, hätte deine kleine Freundin mich nicht mit diesem Fluch belegt. Selbst mit Severus gemurmeltem Gegenfluch."

„Ja, ihn habe ich auch geseh'n. Einige Leute dacht'n, er wär's gewes'n, der vasucht hat mich umzubring'n."

Quirrell lachte. „Ein Jammer, dass du das nicht auch geglaubt hast."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin nich' die meist'n Leute."

„Ja ja, wie wahr. Severus hat sich in seinem Versuch mich von dir fern zu halten sehr unbeliebt gemacht. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung, wo ich dich jetzt sowieso töten werde."

Quirrell schnippte mit den Fingern und Seile erschienen aus dem Nichts und wickelten sich um Harry.  
„Neugieriger kleiner Potter Junge. Schnüffelt an Halloween herum, genau wie Severus.

„Sie hab'n den Troll rein gelass'n!"

„Jaa."

„Sie hab'n beinah meine Freundin umgebracht!"

„Jammerschade."

Harry warf Quirrell einen tödlichen Blick zu, der einen Moment lang erstaunt aussah, ehe er sich erneut dem Spiegel zuwandte.

„Wie funktioniert dieser Spiegel bloß? Ich sehe mich, wie ich den Stein meinem Meister gebe. Doch wie bekomme ich ihn?"

„Nutze den Jungen...", ertönte eine leise zischende Stimme, die ebenfalls von Quirrell auszugehen schien. Oder besser gesagt von seinem Hinterkopf. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte dort etwas zu erkennen, in diesem Moment schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Narbe. Zwei Dinge die ihn schon lange beschäftigt hatten, fügten sich plötzlich wie die Teile eines Puzzles zusammen.

„Komm her, Potter!", bellte Quirrell.

Er schnippte erneut mit den Fingern und die Fesseln ließen von Harry ab und verschwanden wieder im Nichts. Er ging langsam auf Quirrell zu und starrte diesen die ganze Zeit über an. Hinter ihm konnte er dadurch sein Spiegelbild betrachten, in dem er ein wenig ängstlich, aber auch ebenso arrogant aussah. Plötzlich griff sein Spiegelbild in die Tasche und holte einen blutroten Stein mit scharfen Kanten heraus. Harry lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinab, aber er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen und behielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck bei. Sein Spiegelbild zwinkerte ihm zu, dann steckte es den Stein wieder in die Tasche. Harry warf einen Blick nach unten und sah tatsächlich eine kleine Ausbeulung. Er hatte den Stein…

Quirrell runzelte die Stirn und fragte in harschem Ton: „Was siehst du?"  
„Meine Mum un' mein' Dad", antwortete Harry.

Quirrell schürzte die Lippen und stieß Harry beiseite.

Da ertönte wieder die schlangengleiche Stimme von vorhin und zischte: „Er lügt..."  
„Potter!"  
Quirrell wirbelte zu ihm herum und bellte: „Sag die Wahrheit!"

„Lass mich mit ihm sprechen..."  
„Meister, Ihr seid nicht stark genug."  
„Ich habe genug Kraft dafür..."

Plötzlich begann Quirrell seinen Turban abzuwickeln (den Harry absolut abscheulich fand). Harry kroch rückwärts, weg von Quirrell. Das Gefühl, das er von diesem Turban bekam, gefiel ihm nicht. Das letzte bisschen Stoff des Turbans fiel schließlich zu Boden und er blickte in ein Gesicht, ein abscheuliches Gesicht mit kreideweißer Haut. Ein paar glühender roter Augen, über Schlitzen von Nasenlöchern – schlangenartigen Nasenlöchern, starrte ihn an.

„Harry Potter...", sprach die Stimme.

Harry stand auf, ignorierte dabei den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe. „Voldemort", antwortete er mit einer ruhigen, kühlen Stimme.

Voldemort lächelte. „Jaa. Du siehst, was aus mir geworden ist? Ein Parasit, der von anderen lebt. Ein Schatten meiner selbst, seit dem wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind. Alles, was ich brauche, ist der Stein, der einfach so in deiner Tasche liegt, bereit mir meinen Körper wieder zu geben."

Harry grinste höhnisch und sagte: „Tja, du wirst ihn aba nich' bekomm'."

Voldemort lachte.  
„Mutig – ganz wie deine Eltern."

Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Sei kein Dummkopf, Junge. Gib mir den Stein... rette dein Leben. Oder ende genauso wie deine Eltern. Sie haben am Ende um Gnade gebettelt, weißt du."  
„Lügner!"

Voldemort lachte – kalt und harsch.

„Dummer Junge. Du kannst mich nicht bekämpfen. Sicherlich, dein Vater hat gut gekämpft, doch am Ende ist auch er gestorben. Und deine Mutter... sie starb um dich zu retten. Bestimmt willst du nicht, dass sie sich umsonst geopfert hat. Also gib mir einfach den Stein."

Harry antwortete: „Nur in dein' verfluchten Träum'n."

„PACK IHN!"

Quirrell wirbelte herum, sprang auf Harry zu und verpasste ihn knapp, als dieser zurück zur Tür rannte. Flammen züngelten hoch und Harry stoppte abrupt – allerdings nicht wegen den Flammen, sondern weil Quirrell ihn in dem Moment eingeholt hatte und seinen Arm schraubstockartig umklammerte. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Narbe fuhr, drehte sich wieder zu Quirrell um und schlug auf ihn ein, damit dieser ihn losließ. Der Kopf des Zauberers zuckte zur Seite und er taumelte zurück. Harry zögerte, da er nicht wusste, dass er Quirrell so stark getroffen hatte.

Dann sah er die Finger des Mannes über seinen Augen. Sie waren übersäht mit roten Pusteln.

Voldemort schrie wieder: „PACK IHN! PACK IHN!" Harry hatte keine Zeit auszuweichen, als Quirrell sich erneut auf ihn stürzte und ihn zu Boden riss. Der Schmerz in seiner Stirn blendete Harry für einen Moment, dann fühlte er, wie sich Quirrells Hände auf seine Kehle legten und zudrückten. Harry würgte, doch er schaffte es mit den Händen an Quirrell heran zu kommen und presste sie auf dessen Gesicht (und dankte Gott für seine langen Arme). Quirrell schrie in Höllenqualen und Harry fühlte die Haut unter seinen Fingern Blasen werfen. Voldemort schrie immer noch, die Flammen loderten, doch Harry hörte nur Quirrells schreie und sein eigenes Würgen. Trotz seiner Schmerzen schaffte der Mann es immer noch, ihn zu würgen!

Plötzlich wurde Quirrell von ihm fortgerissen und er hörte eine Stimme rufen: „Avada Kedavra!" Ein heller Blitz bekannten grünen Lichtes blendete ihn, bevor ihn die Schwärze umfing, ihn in eine Umarmung zog und er sich erleichtert hinein fallen ließ.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Ich glaube, er wacht auf."

Harry blinzelte und öffnete die Augen. Ein Wirbel aus schwarzen Haaren mit blauen Augen warf sich auf ihn und schrie auf: „Oh Gott, Harry! Ich dachte, du würdest nie wieder aufwachen!"

Harry lächelte Niamh schwach an und murmelte: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir Sorg'n b'reitet hab, Ni."

Niamhs Augen verengten sich und sie fauchte: „Das sollte es auch." Dann verwandelte sie sich wieder in das fröhliche Mädchen, das er kannte und kreischte: „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist!"

„Wie lang war ich weg'treten?"  
„Drei Tage. So gut wie alle haben dir etwas geschickt. _Jeder_ weiß, was da unten passiert ist."  
„Ech'?" Harry sah zu dem Fußende des Bettes und entdeckte einen großen Stapel Süßigkeiten auf einem kleinen Wagen liegen.

„Großer Gott, die hab'n mir ja den ganz'n Süßigkeit'nladen geschickt!"  
Niamh grinste verschmitzt und sagte: „Fred und George haben versucht dir einen Toilettensitz zu schicken."  
Harry sah sie an und lachte los. Niamh grinste noch breiter, dann stimmte sie in sein Lachen mit ein.

„Guten Tag, Harry, Miss O'Feir."

„Professor!", riefen beide Schüler überrascht, als Dumbledore mit seinen blitzenden blauen Augen den Krankenflügel betrat. Er hob die Hand zum Gruß und lächelte unter seinem langen weißen Bart.

„Bitte, bitte, lasst euch bloß nicht von mir stören. Lachen ist eine wundervolle Sache, nicht wahr?" Seine blitzenden Augen strahlten. „Miss O'Feir, wenn Sie für einen Moment, den Raum verlassen könnten? Ich würde gern mit Mr Potter sprechen."

Niamh nickte und sprang von Harrys Bettende, wo sie gesessen hatte. Sie drückte seine Hand und formte mit ihren Lippen ein lautloses „Bin gleich zurück", bevor sie sich umwandte und aus dem Zimmer rauschte. Dumbledore sah ihr lächelnd nach und sagte: „Was für ein Energiebündel sie ist, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte.  
„Was is' passiert, Professor? Da unt'n inner Kammer? Hat Quirrell den Stein bekomm'?"

Dumbledore lächelte und winkte ab. „Nein, mein Junge, das hat er nicht. Mein alter Freund Nicolas und ich haben uns ein wenig unterhalten und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es doch das Beste wäre, wenn der Stein zerstört werden würde. Und so ist es geschehen."

„Zerstört? Aber Mr. Flamel –"  
„– hat genug Elixier, um seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln, doch irgendwann, ja dann wird er sterben. Aber wie er zu mir sagte: „Der Tod ist nur ein Schritt in das nächste große Abenteuer."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich dachte…"  
Dumbledore kicherte, dann sagte er: „Du warst dort unten sehr mutig, Harry. Unglücklicherweise hätte es dich fast das Leben gekostet."  
„Mmh. Sir? Wer hat'n Quirrell von mir runta gezog'n? Jemand war da unt'n un' und stieß ihn beiseite."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich kam gerade noch zur rechten Zeit."  
„Also hat Jardin Sie erreicht?"

Ein Funken Überraschung blitzte in Dumbledores Augen auf. „Wir müssen uns auf halbem Wege begegnet sein. Sobald ich im Ministerium ankam, wusste ich, dass ich hier benötigt wurde. Ich kehrte so schnell ich konnte zurück – beinahe nicht schnell genug."

Harry nickte und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, später über den kurzen Ausdruck von Überraschung in Dumbledores Augen nachzudenken.

„Un' Ron?"  
„Dem geht es gut, ebenso Miss Granger und Miss O'Feir, der du ja bereits begegnet bist."

Harry nickte erneut, war aber mit den Gedanken schon woanders.

„Sir, was is' mit Voldemort?"  
„Ah, ich habe mich gefragt, wann du dazu kommen würdest."  
„Is' er besiegt?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich befürchte nein, Harry. Er ist immer noch irgendwo dort draußen – da er nicht richtig lebendig ist, kann er auch nicht getötet werden. Er überließ Quirrell dem Tod, was dir zeigt, wie rücksichtslos er ist – willens die, die ihm dienen, ohne einen Gedanken im Stich zu lassen. Aber du hast den Tag seiner Rückkehr hinaus gezögert und wenn es noch andere geben wird, denen dies gelingt, wird er vielleicht nie wieder seine alte Kraft zurückerlangen."

Harry nickte wieder.  
„Un' warum konnte Quirrell mich nich' berühr'n?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte, während er antwortete: „Ich glaube, dass du die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits kennst, Harry."

Harry lächelte. Er kannte sie wirklich. Er wusste, dass es etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass seine Mutter für ihn gestorben war. In irgendeinem Buch hatte er davon gelesen oder er hatte es irgendwo gehört. Diese Liebe hinterlässt ihre eigenen Spuren, die denjenigen beschützten, ohne eine Narbe zu hinterlassen. Ein einfacher Schutz, eingebettet in seine Haut. Es verletzte Quirrell sehr ihn mit dem Schutz seiner Mutter zu berühren. Schließlich hatte Quirrell sich die Seele mit Voldemort geteilt.

Harry nickte. „Was ist mit meinem Tarnumhang?"  
„Ah, dein Vater überließ ihn mir zur Aufbewahrung. Ich dachte, er würde dir gefallen. Er ist sehr nützlich, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte zustimmend, dann stellte er die Frage, die ihn schon seit Langem beschäftigte.

„Sir?"  
„Ja, Harry?"  
„Warum wollte mich Voldemort überhaupt umbringen?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ah, die eine Frage, die ich dir im Moment noch nicht beantworten kann." Harry machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, doch Dumbledore sprach weiter. „Eines Tages wirst du es wissen. Aber nicht heute. Die Wahrheit sollte mit Vorsicht behandelt werden, denn sie ist etwas Wunderschönes – aber auch Schreckliches. Verstehst du das?"  
„Ja, Professor."  
„Gut."

Dumbledore stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen und war schon an der Tür, als Harry fragte: „Wie habe ich eigentlich den Stein aus dem Spiegel bekommen?"

„Oh, einer meiner brillantesten Einfälle. Schau, nur jemand der den Stein finden und nicht benutzen wollte, konnte ihn bekommen. Eine wirklich brillante Idee muss ich schon sagen…"

Harry lächelte. „Danke, Professor."  
„Kein Problem, Harry. Absolut kein Problem. Jetzt ruh dich ein wenig aus, sonst, befürchte ich, wird dich Poppy nicht entlassen."

Harry lachte als der alte Zauberer den Krankenflügel verließ, dann lehnte er sich an eine Säule und dachte: ‚Woher auf der Welt wusste Dumbledore, dass wir hinter dem Stein her waren, wenn nicht von Jardin?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Wieder ist ein Jahr vorüber!", rief Dumbledore ein paar Tage später am Endjahresfest. Harry und Niamh saßen zusammen am Slytherin Tisch, Jardin hockte auf Harrys Schulter. Die Halle war in Grün und Silber geschmückt, was allen Slytherins ein Grinsen abrang und Snape sehr stolz zu ihnen blicken lies.

„Und was für ein Jahr! Vielleicht sind eure Köpfe etwas voller als vorher… auch wenn ihr sie über die Sommer Ferien wieder schön leeren werdet… Nun soll jedoch der Hauspokal verliehen werden und wenn ich das richtig sehe stehen die Punkte wie folgt: Auf dem vierten Platz Gryffindor mit dreihundert und zwölf Punkten, auf dem dritten Platz Hufflepuff mit dreihundert und zweiundfünfzig Punkten, Ravenclaw hat vierhundert und sechsundzwanzig Punkte und Slytherin vierhundert und zweiundsiebzig Punkte."

Draco ließ seinen Kelch laut auf den Tisch knallen, als alle am Slytherin Tisch auf diese Aussage hin einander geräuschvoll zuprosteten. Harry und Niamh lächelten einfach nur.

„Aber da gibt es auch noch ein paar letzte Punkte zu vergeben."  
Als Dumbledores Worte ertönten, wurde es in der Halle schnell wieder ruhig.

„Als erstes an Mr Ronald Weasley, fünfzig Punkte für die beste Schachpartie die Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gesehen hat.  
Harry sah Ron eine Spur erröteten und grinste ihm zu, als Percy rief: „Mein Bruder! Hat es über das riesige Schachbrett von McGonagall geschafft!"

„Zweitens – an Miss Hermione Granger, fünfzig Punkte für kühle Logik im Angesicht des Feuers."  
Hermione vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Armen, während die Gryffindors laut jubelten. Niamh und Harry sahen einander an, beide in dem Glauben, sie würde weinen.

„Und drittens an Miss Niamh O'Feir, sechzig Punkte für das mutige Wagnis ihren Freunden beizustehen."  
Niamh errötete und Harry grinste sie an. Jardin schlug mit den Flügeln Applaus.

„Und schließlich viertens – an Mr Harry Potter, für pure Nervenstärke und außergewöhnlichen Mut – verleihe ich dem Slytherin Haus weitere sechzig Punkte."

Der Slytherintisch explodierte, als alle erkannten, dass sie noch immer den Pokal gewonnen hatten und dies noch dazu mit überragenden fünfhundert und zweiundachtzig Punkten. Harry schaute hoch zum Lehrertisch und sah eine höchst sauer dreinblickende McGonagall, die einem selbstgefällig dreinblickenden Snape die Hand schüttelte. Auf Harrys Schulter krähte Jardin und sagte: Gut gemacht! Gut gemacht!

Harry wurde rot und umarmte Niamh. Diese küsste ihn auf die Wange, woraufhin Harrys Gesichtsfarbe in leuchtendes rosa wechselte. Dann lachte er sagte zu Jardin: _Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlecht, in Slytherin zu sein._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Okay, los geht's! In den Zug mit euch!"

Harry und Niamh hoben ihre Koffer in den Zug, winkten Hagrid noch einmal zu, bevor sie ebenfalls in den Zug stiegen und sich in dem ersten leeren Abteil niederließen, das sie fanden. Ron und Hermione kamen nach kurzer Zeit hinzu, mit schwachem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ach komm schon, Ron. Du bist doch nicht immer noch sauer, weil Slytherin den Pokal gewonnen hat, oder?", fragte Niamh.  
Ron sah finster drein und Harry lächelte seinen Freunden zu, während er Jardins dunkle Federn zauste.  
„Ihr gewinnt 'n nächstes Jahr, Ron, mach' dir da drüber ma keine Gedank'n."

Ron lächelte nur schwach und nickte. Sie verbrachten die Zeit bis Kings Cross damit Zaubererschach und explodierendes Mau Mau zu spielen – das Ron einmal in seinem Ärger über ihren Zaubertränkelehrer Snape explodiert getauft hatte. Sie zogen ihre Hogwarts Kleidung aus und schlüpften wieder in normale Muggelkleidung, als die grünen Felder von besiedeltem Weideland und verstreuten Häusern abgelöst wurden. Danach packten sie ihre Sachen und waren bereit auszusteigen.

Als der Zug schließlich in den Bahnhof einfuhr fragte Niamh: „Harry, wo wirst du diesen Sommer eigentlich wohnen? Du gehst doch nicht etwa zurück zu Argil?"

Harry sah überrascht aus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nee. Professor Dumbledore hat mit mein' Onkel un' Tante gesproch'n. Offenbar hätt' ich all die Jahre bei ihn' vabring'n soll'n."  
„Und warum hast du nicht?", fragte Hermione.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß?" Dann sah er seine drei Freunde an und fragte ernst: „Ihr werdet mir doch schreib'n, nich' wahr?"

Niamh und Hermione warfen die Arme um ihn, während Ron daneben stand und verlegen grinste.  
„Natürlich!", rief Hermione.  
„Gibt es einen Grund warum wir das nicht tun sollten, Kumpel?", fragte Niamh grinsend.  
„Wir werden die ununterbrochen schreiben", sagte Ron.

Harry grinste erfreut. „Dank' euch!"  
„Kein Problem, Harry", antworteten seine drei Freunde und sie liefen durch die Absperrung zurück in die normale Welt.

Hermione winkte zum Abschied und als sie mit ihren Eltern zusammen den Bahnhof verließ, sprang sie auf und ab, damit sie noch ein letztes Mal Harry und Niamh sehen konnte. Ron war schon mit Mrs. Weasley verschwunden. Diese hatte es sich vorher nicht nehmen lassen, alle drei noch einmal zu umarmen und Harry zu fragen, ob er nicht vielleicht den Sommer über bei ihnen verbringen wolle. So sehr Harry auch ja sagen wollte, er musste zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante.

Ein ernst dreinblickender Mann kam und zog Niamh mit sich und sah Harry höhnisch an, als er an ihm vorbei ging. Niamh drehte sich um und winkte Harry zu, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt. Harry winkte schwach zurück. Dann fiel eine große Hand auf seine Schulter. Er sah hoch und erblickte einen ziemlich korpulenten Mann mit blondem Haar.

„Harry?"  
Harry blinzelte.  
„Onkel Vernon?"

Vernon nickte. „Los komm, Junge. Ich nehme deinen Koffer." Und so liefen sie los aus dem Bahnhof hinaus zum Auto. Vernon verstaute Harrys Koffer im Kofferraum und bugsierte Harry auf den Beifahrersitz. Harry lehnte sich nach hinten zum Rücksitz und krauste Jardins Federn. Er hasste es den Raben einzusperren, denn für war er mehr ein Freund als ein Haustier, aber es notwendig.

Vernon stieg ein und fuhr los. Unterwegs sagte keiner ein Wort, nicht einmal Jardin und Harry unterhielten sich.

Als sie im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 ankamen stieg Harry aus und öffnete Jardins Käfig, während Vernon seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum hievte. Zusammen liefen sie zum Haus und Vernon öffnete die Tür. Als sie eintraten, kam ihnen eine knochige und pferdegesichtige Frau entgegen und ließ einen Holzlöffel auf Harrys Kopf sausen.

„Du! Wieder hier?"  
Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Wieder?

Die Frau schürzte die Lippen, während ihr Blick Jardins Käfig und seine langen Haare streifte. Dann keifte sie: „Du wirst hier schlafen." Harrys Blick folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Finger und erkannte… einen Besenschrank! Er war schockiert. Sie ließen ihn in einem Besenschrank schlafen!

„Und ich will nichts von der Missgeburten Schule hören! Gar nichts!"  
Harry nickte. „Jo, Tante Petunia."

Sie schürzte erneut die Lippen, als sie seinen Akzent hörte und stürmte in die Küche. Vernon sah Harry besorgt an und brachte seinen Koffer nach oben. Harry seufzte und sagte sich, dass er sich nicht von seiner grässlichen Tante, von seinem erschreckten Onkel und seinem noch ungesehenen Cousin herumschubsen lassen würde. Dann sah er Jardin an:

_Tja, sieht so aus, als wären wir Zuhause._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**HALT! Noch nicht gehen!**

**Es wäre toll, wenn jeder Leser, der unsere Übersetzung bis hier hin mitgelesen hat, sich nochmal kurz melden könnte, damit ich so eine ungefähre Vorstellung habe, wie viele überhaupt noch das nächste Buch lesen möchten. Auch nur ein Smilie ala :-) genügt - längere Reviews sind selbstverständlich auch sehr willkommen. ;-)**

**Wenn jemand Interesse hat, hier mit zu übersetzen, möge er oder sie sich bitte ebenfalls bei mir melden.**

**Tja, das wars für eine Zeit, der Übersetzungszeitplan für das nächste Buch und ob überhaupt steht noch nicht.**

**Wir lesen uns hoffentlich**

**°wink° Snitch**


	18. 2: 1 Ein verflixter Sommer

**So, nach langem Bitten ist es endlich so weit. Das erste Kapitel des zweiten Buches ist da! Eigentlich wollte ich ja warten, bis wir ein paar weitere Kapitel fertig haben, aber da ich morgen wegfahre und euch nicht noch einmal einen Monat warten lassen wollte, kommt das neue Kapitel schon jetzt.**

**Wie ihr seht, sind jetzt wieder ein paar mehr Leute an den Kapiteln beteiligt. Wir übersetzen jetzt wieder zu dritt und haben auch eine neue Beta, da Nephele/Mykene dazu keine Zeit mehr hatte.**

**Übersetzer sind: AnnaEvans, Marauders live on, TheSnitch  
Hauptbeta ist: Siska-Coda**

**Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel  
****Eure Snitch**

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**2. Buch  
****Schlange und Schwert**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Original von: Saerry Snape  
__Kapitel übersetzt von: TheSnitch, Marauders live on  
__Kapitel-Beta: TheSnitch, Siska-Coda, Anna Evans_

**Kapitel 1  
****Ein verflixter Sommer**

„Steh auf! Aufstehen! Sofort!"

Harry grummelte und wälzte sich vom Bett im Schrank unter der Treppe. Es war gerade mal drei Wochen her, seit er im Haus der Dursleys angekommen war, frisch zurück von seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Dort hatte er drei Freunde gefunden, einen vierten in seinem Raben (der sprechen konnte und über hundert Jahre alt war). Außerdem hatte er es fertig gebracht den meistgefürchteten Zauberer seit Grindelwald zum zweiten Mal zu besiegen. Und hier war er nun – saß für die nächste Zeit in einem Besenschrank mit einer klapprigen Pritsche und einer dünnen Decke fest. Seine einzige Gesellschaft waren die Spinnen und ein missmutiger Jardin.

„Steh auf, du räudiges, kleines Blag!"

Okay, jetzt war er wach. Und wütend. Harry warf die Decke beiseite und stieß die Schranktür auf. Er duckte sich, als er durch die Tür trat, und stürmte an Tante Petunia vorbei in die Küche. Sein Onkel und sein Wal von einem Cousin waren schon dort und saßen am Küchentisch. Dudley streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Harry sah ihn dafür finster an und erntete sogleich einen Hieb aufs Ohr.

„Brat den Schinken, Junge! Aber lass ihn nicht anbrennen!", blaffte Petunia ihn mit einer Stimme wie Fingernägel, die auf der Tafel kratzen, an.

Harry, der immer noch düster dreinblickte, fügte sich. Tante Petunia hatte ihm bereits zu verstehen gegeben, dass er, wenn er in diese „Missgeburten Schule" zurückkehren wolle, dafür arbeiten müsse. Ansonsten würde er nie wieder dorthin dürfen.

Harry schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken. Es würde ein Leichtes sein, aus dem Schrank auszubrechen und mit Jardin zu fliehen. Er hatte klugerweise seinen Zauberstab nicht zu den anderen Sachen in den Koffer gelegt – auch wenn es ihm verboten war in den Ferien zu zaubern. Natürlich könnte er seinen Koffer nicht mitnehmen wenn er ausreißen würde, aber er hatte genug Geld in seinem Gringotts Verließ um sich neue Bücher zu kaufen. Ebenso trug er den Tarnumhang seines Vaters bei sich. Er, sein Zauberstab und Jardin waren sein wertvollster Besitz – nicht, dass er Jardin als seinen Besitz betrachtete, mehr als einen Freund.

Wo wir gerade vom Teufel sprechen...

_ AH! Frühstück! _

Harry zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als Jardins Stimme so plötzlich in seinem Kopf ertönte. Wenn er aufgefahren wäre, hätte das zahlreiche Verbrennung nach sich gezogen. Außerdem hatte er sich an den Raben gewöhnt, seit er ihn am Weihnachtsmorgen bekommen hatte.

Jar, was zum Kuckuck machst du hier?

_ Mir mein Frühstück fangen. Hier gibt es ein paar ganz köstlich aussehende Spinnen. _

Harry zog eine Grimasse.

_Jar._

_ Ja? _

_Das ist eklig._

_ Korrektur. ... jam… Das ist mein Frühstück. _

Harry rollte die Augen und lachte in Gedanken über den Raben, dann nahm er den Schinkenspeck aus der Pfanne und verteilte ihn auf vier Teller. Die trug er hinüber zum Tisch, gab seiner Tante seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin jeweils einen, bevor er sich selber setze. Unter dem bohrenden Blick seiner Tante aß er schnell auf, ging zurück zum Schrank und gab die Speckschwarte und ein Stück Toast an Jardin.

_ Ah! Speckschwarte und ein Scheibchen Toast. Was für ein wundervolles Frühstück du hattest! _

_Halt die Klappe, Jar,_ sagte Harry grantig, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Tante, um ihr die Liste an Hausarbeiten abzunehmen. Sie sah ihn über die Nase hinweg an in einer Art, die ihn eher an Malfoy erinnerte und blaffte: „Ich will, dass du das bis zum Nachmittag fertig hast – ohne Ausnahme!"

Harry nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Oh Gott..."

Jardin hüpfte von seinem Sitzplatz auf einer der engen Bretter im Schrank hinunter auf Harrys Rücken. Harry war gerade wieder hereingekommen, hatte gestöhnt und sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf die Pritsche fallen gelassen.

_ Stimmt was nicht? _

_Jo. All diese beschissene Arbeit, die ich machen muss. Hast du meinen Cousin gesehen? Meine Tante sollte ihm auch ein paar Arbeiten davon aufdrücken._

_ Und dein Onkel? _

_Er ist in der Tat nicht so schlimm. Obwohl er Angst vor Tante Petunia haben zu scheint. Ich glaub, sie ist verwandt mit Malfoy._

Jardin lachte. _ Vielleicht. Das Gesicht dazu hätte sie jedenfalls. _

Harry hob den Kopf und grinste über seine Schulter den Raben auf seinem Rücken an.

„Stimmt."

„Halt die Klappe!", erschallte plötzlich Petunias Stimme.

Jardin sprang auf und gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich.

„Und mach, dass dieser Vogel ruhig bleibt!"

Harry war drauf und dran Jardin zu sagen, er solle noch einmal krächzen, doch dann riskierte er es doch nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Tante könne sehr gereizt reagieren und er war nicht in der Stimmung – und würde es auch nie sein – jemals wieder geschlagen zu werden. Argil hatte ihm gereicht.

Wie er so an Argil dachte, schweiften seine Gedanken weiter zu Tyls und er fragte sich, wo sein alter Freund wohl gerade war und was er wohl mache.

_ Harry? _

_Ich bin müde, Jar._

_ Ah, aber da krabbelt gerade eine sehr große Spinne an deinem Bein hoch. _

Harry sah an sich hinunter und schnipste sie weg. Die Spinne schlug mit einem leisen Platsch gegen die Wand und fiel zu Boden. Jardin machte sich darüber her. Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken und hörte Jardin etwas hinunterschlucken.

_ Dank dir. _

_Gern. Jetzt geh schlafen._

_ Hmm. _

Jardin hüpfte zurück in sein Nest auf dem Kopfkissen direkt neben Harrys Kopf, während Harry die Decke über sich zog und beide schliefen ein.

Während der 31. Juli nahte, fragte sich Harry, ob seine Freunde seinen Geburtstag vergessen hatten. Er dachte, er hätte ihnen den Tag genannt, konnte das aber nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Aber hätten sie ihm nicht schon längst schreiben sollen? Vielleicht könnte er Jardin diese Nacht hinaus schmuggeln und einen Brief an Niamh senden.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Gedanken. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und rupfte weiter das Unkraut aus den Beeten. Es war glühend heiß draußen und er hatte sich das Shirt ausgezogen, offenbarte dabei seine Narben, die sich weiß gegen seine helle Haut abzeichneten. Er war sich sicher, dass die alte Frau von gegenüber zurückgezuckt hatte, als sie vorhin vorbei gelaufen war. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stieß die Schaufel wieder in die Erde.

Plötzlich schlug ihm eine laute Stimme entgegen.

„Dumme Menschen!"

Harry sprang zurück und sah wie eine kleine schwarze Schlange mit blitzenden, schwarzen Augen hinter der Pflanze hervorschlängelte, die er gerade versucht hatte, zu entfernen. Er starrte sie an und sagte: „Wars' du dis grad?"

Die Schlange blinzelte und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Du kannst mich verstehen?"

Harry trat erneuet einen hastigen Schritt zurück und fiel zu Boden, immer noch auf die Schlange starrend.

„Dis wars' du!"

„Natürlich war ich das", sagte die Schlange gereizt, erinnerte Harry dabei an seinen Hauslehrer Professor Snape. „Aber ich habe noch nie einen Menschen zu mir sprechen gehört."

Harry schnaubte. „Na ja, ich hab' vorher auch noch nie mit 'ner Schlange gesproch'n."

"Hmm. Komisch. Was hast du gerade gemacht?"

„Unkraut 'jätet. Hat meine Tante mir auf'tragen."

"Warum?", fragte die Schlange.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nich'. Jardin glaubt, sie is' vawandt mit Malfoy."

"Wer ist Jardin? Und Malfoy?"

„Jardin is' mein Rabe – er kann auch sprech'n. Un' Malfoy is' ein vafluchter Bastard, der auf meine Schule geht."

„Verstehe...", antwortete die Schlange. „Könnte ich vielleicht hier bei dir bleiben, während du Unkraut jätest? Und mit dir reden? Ich habe schon so lange mit keinem mehr gesprochen..."

Harry nickte. „Klar." Er ließ die Schlange sich um sein Handgelenk wickeln, dann arbeitete er weiter, während er unablässig mit ihr redete. Bis dann einige Zeit später Tante Petunia aus dem Haus gestürmt kam und kreischte: „Junge! Rein ins Haus!"

Dann entdeckte sie die Schlange und sprang mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht auf Harry zu.

Harry schwankte einen Moment überrascht, blieb aber mit blitzenden Augen auf der Stelle stehen. Tante Petunia deutete auf die Schlange und fauchte: „Und werd dieses Ding los, du kleine Missgeburt!" Sie ohrfeigte ihn hart, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Harry rieb sich die Wange, fühlte wie der Knochen darunter wehtat. Über den Sommer war er ein wenig gewachsen und seine Wangenknochen zeichneten sich ein wenig mehr ab, womit er aussah wie eine Leiche, wie Petunia meinte.

Er sah hinunter zur Schlange und fragte: „Hast de sie gehört?"

„Ja, hab ich. Sie ist keine nette Frau. Sie hatte viele meiner Art getötet."

„Dis tut mir leid."

„War nicht deine Schuld. Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Harry setzte die Schlange zurück auf den Boden und fragte: „Werd' ich dich wiedaseh'n?"

Die Schlange sah zu ihm hoch und antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollen wir uns wiedersehen. Bis dann." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Gras.

Harry seufzte, zog sein Shirt wieder an, brachte die Gartengeräte zurück in den Schuppen und ging ins Haus, um herauszufinden, was Petunia von ihm wollte.

Als er gerade zu Mittag aß, sagte Onkel Vernon plötzlich: „Mr. und Mrs. Mason kommen heute zum Abendessen vorbei. Wenn alles gut geht, könnte das der Höhepunkt meiner Karriere werden."

Tante Petunia lächelte. „Das ist großartig, Liebling!" Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu.

„Und _du_ weißt natürlich, wo du dann sein wirst?"

Harry nickte und antwortete mit düsterer Stimme: „ Ich werd' in mei'm Schrank sein un' kein' Ton von mir geb'n."

„Und falls du irgendetwas tust, was den Abend ruinieren sollte, weißt du, was dann passieren wird!"

Harry nickte abermals. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie über seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts sprach und warf Dudley einen wütenden Blick zu, weil dieser wieder mal über seinen Akzent lachte. Dann stellte er den Teller ins Spülbecken und machte sich auf den Weg, um seine Pflichten zu erledigen.

Kurz bevor die Masons ankamen, schob Tante Petunia Harry geradewegs auf den Schrank zu.

„Denk daran, was ich gesagt habe, Junge!", zischte sie. „Einen Ton von dir oder diesem Vogel und du wirst nicht zu deiner Missgeburtenschule zurückkehren."

„Ja, Tante Petunia!"

Sie lächelte ihn noch spöttisch an, dann ging sie. Harry seufzte und ging die letzten paar Meter zum Schrank. Sobald er die Tür erreicht hatte, drängte sich Jardin's Stimme explosionsartig in seinen Geist.

_ Harry! _

Harry zuckte zusammen und knurrte. _Ich bin doch schon da!_ _Warum zur Hölle_ _kreischst du denn so?_

_ Es gibt Ärger! _

_Was?, _schnappte Harry gereizt, wobei er mit einem Ohr hörte, wie Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia Mr. und Mrs. Mason im angrenzenden Raum begrüßten.

_ Da ist ein Hauself! _

_EIN WAS?_

_ Ein Hauself , _wiederholte Jardin. _Ein ziemlich... lebhafter Hauself _

_Ist das denn so schlimm?_

_ In einem Haus voll Muggel? Ja. _

Harry fluchte leise, dann sagte er: _Was will er?_

_ Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann nicht mit Hauselfen sprechen! _

„Oh, Verdammt!", zischte Harry. Er schlüpfte schnell in den Schrank als Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon dabei waren, die Masons in das Esszimmer zu führen. Harry schloss die Tür so leise er konnte und drehte sich dann um. Vor ihm stand ein kleines Wesen mit großen, fledermausartigen Ohren und tennisballgroßen, grünen Augen. Es trug etwas, das aussah wie ein alter Kissenbezug.

„Ähm... hallo!", sagte Harry unsicher und warf Jardin einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Der Rabe blickte zurück und zuckte mit den Flügeln.

Das Geschöpf sprach mit einer eigenartigen, ziemlich hohen Stimme:

„Harry Potter! Dobby hat lange gewartet, um Sie zu sehen!"

Harry hörte die Stimmen aus dem Esszimmer stocken und wisperte:

„Danke, aba... wer bis' du?"

„Dobby, Sir. Dobby, der Hauself."

„Okay... ich muss dir sag'n, dass de etwas unpassend kommst. Dis ist kein guter Zeitpunkt für mich, um ein' Hauself'n in mei'm...äh..."

_ Schrank? _, half Jardin nach.

_Sei du still!,_ schnauzte Harry verärgert.

„ ...mei'm Schlafzimma, zu hab'n, vermut' ich mal."

_ Schlafzimmer? Ha! _

_Jar...,_grummelte Harry warnend und warf dem Raben einen bösen Blick zu.

Harry wandte sich wieder Dobby zu und schaute ihn fragend an. „Ähm, gibt's irgend'nen Grund dafür, dass de hier bist?"

„Ja, Sir", quietschte Dobby. „Dobby ist gekommen, um ihnen etwas zu erzählen, Sir... etwas Wichtiges, Sir..."

"Fang einfach an", schlug Harry vor, während er immer noch auf die Stimmen aus der Küche lauschte.

„Dobby ist gekommen... Dobby ist gekommen um Sie zu warnen, Harry Potter!"

„Mich warn'n? Wovor denn?"

Der Elf wippte unruhig auf und ab und seine Augen huschten hin und her.

„Harry Potter darf nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren!"

Harry sah den Elfen überrascht an.

„Aba ich muss zurück, das is' meine Welt! Ich kann hier nich' bleib'n, ich gehör' hier nich' hin!"

Dobby schüttelte wild seinen Kopf und quiekte: „Wenn Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, begibt er sich in tödliche Gefahr!"

Jardin schnaubte. _Wann ist das denn mal nicht so? _

Harry starrte den Raben böse an.

„Von was für 'ner Gefahr redest de?", fragte er Dobby.

„Eine Verschwörung, Harry Potter! Eine Verschwörung, um schreckliche Dinge geschehen zu lassen! Harry Potter darf nicht zurück! Er ist zu wichtig, Sir!"

„Schreckliche Dinge?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Wer heckt se denn aus?"

Dobby's Augen weiteten sich und er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, bevor er begann seinen Kopf heftig gegen den Boden zu schlagen. Harry hielt ihn davon ab und sah zu Jardin.

_Was zum Teufel war das?_

_ Hauselfen sind an Zaubererfamilien gebunden. Wenn sie irgendetwas böses über diese Familie sagen, müssen sie sich selbst bestrafen. _

_Verbunden! So wie du und ich?_

Eine Pause entstand, dann meldete sich Jardin wieder. _So etwas in der Art. _

„So was inner Art...", grummelte Harry. Er ließ Dobby los, als er bemerkte, dass dieser Schluckauf bekommen hatte.

„Schh!", machte Harry, während er angestrengt versuchte, Stimmen aus dem Esszimmer zu hören. Die Stimmen waren leiser geworden, als Dobby den Kopf auf den Boden geschlagen hatte, wurden aber nun wieder lauter. Harry seufzte erleichtert und drehte er sich wieder zu Dobby.

„Okay, de kannst mir nichts weiter erzähl'n. Aba hat's was mit Voldemort zu tun?"

Dobby hielt sich die Ohren zu und fing an zu jammern: „Sprechen Sie seinen Namen nicht aus, Sir!"

„Okay, Okay!" Harry fuchtelte verzweifelt mit den Armen, dann atmete er tief durch.

„Okay, hat Du-weißt-schon-wer was damit zu tun?"

Dobby schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein, nicht mit Der–dessen–Name–nicht–genannt–werden–darf, Sir! Nein, Nein, Nein..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aba wer sonst könnt' in Hogwarts schreckliche Dinge passier'n lass'n? Oda vielmehr, wer würd' so was woll'n?"

Dobby hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen, seine Augen geweitet, als würde er versuchen Harry einen Hinweis zu geben.

„In Hogwarts wird schon nichts passier'n, solange Dumbledore da is'."

„Dumbledore ist ein großartiger Schulleiter. Ja, Sir. Aber es gibt Dinge, die er... Dinge, die kein anständiger Zauberer..." Plötzlich begann er wieder seinen Kopf gegen den Boden zu hämmern, wobei er „Böser Dobby! Böse!" schrie.

Harry schnappte sich eine Socke und stopfte sie in Dobbys Mund, um sein Geschrei zu stoppen. Er hörte die Stimmen aus dem Esszimmer verstummen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden wurde das Gespräch fortgeführt. Erleichtert seufzend zog er die Socke wieder aus Dobbys Mund.

„Okay. Irgend'was wird passier'n. Aba ich kann hier nich' bleib'n, Dobby. Denk an meine Freunde!"

„Freunde, die Ihnen noch nicht einmal Briefe schicken?"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, dann funkelte er den Hauselfen böse an.

„Woher weißt de, dass meine Freunde mir nich' geschrieb'n hab'n?", fragte er langsam.

Dobby fasste zögerlich in seinen alten Kissenbezug, brachte ein Bündel Briefumschläge zum Vorschein. Die ganze Zeit über zitterte er unter Harrys scharfem Blick. „Harry Potter darf nicht sauer auf Dobby sein..."

„De hast meine Briefe abgefang'n?", fauchte Harry mit leiser, vor Wut getränkter Stimme, als er Hermiones ordentliche Handschrift, Rons unsauberes Gekrakel und Niamhs spinnenartige Schrift unter den Briefen erkannte.

„Harry Potter muss Dobby vergeben... er dachte – er dachte, wenn Harry Potter glaubte, dass seine Freunde ihn vergessen haben, würde er nicht zurück zur Schule wollen..."

Harry wurde von Minute zu Minute ärgerlicher. Jardin ermahnte ihn in seinem Kopf.

_ Locker, Harry. Bleib locker! _

Aber Harry hörte ihm nicht zu. Er versetzte Dobby einen Stoß, doch dieser sprang flink weg. Die Briefe umklammerte er fest und hielt sie hinter seinen Rücken.

„Harry Potter wird sie bekommen, wenn er verspricht, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird."

Harry schnaubte. „Ich hab' dir bereits 'sagt, dass ich hier nich' bleib'n kann!"

Dobby schaute ihn traurig an und sprach wieder: „Dann tut es Dobby Leid, Sir." Der Hauself stürzte aus dem Schrank. Harry fluchte und folgte ihm, Jardin flatterte hinterdrein. Harry sauste in die Küche, wo er Dobby auf einem Regal hocken sah. Tante Petunias Pudding schwebte mitten in der Luft. Harry starrte ihn wie hypnotisiert an. Als Jardin auf seiner Schulter landete, wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Dobby und flehte:

„Dobby, bitte..."

„Harry Potter muss es versprechen!"

„Ich kann nich'!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry Potter", sagte Dobby mit trauriger Stimme und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall. Der Pudding knallte auf den Boden. Creme und Glas spritzte überall hin. Harry prustete und spuckte etwas aus. Jardin auf seiner Schulter gab ein entrüstetes Geräusch von sich.

Plötzlich stürmten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon in die Küche. Tante Petunia sah die Sauerei und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts, packte ihn am Kragen und zischte: „ Räum das sofort auf, Junge! Und du wirst nicht mehr zu dieser abnormalen Schule gehen! Niemals wieder!" Sie warf den Wischmob nach ihm und schob Onkel Vernon zurück in das Esszimmer. Als Harry gerade begonnen hatte, die Küche wieder sauber zu wischen, flog plötzlich eine riesige Schleiereule in die Küche. Das Problem: Die Eule hatte eine Abkürzung genommen – sie war durch das Esszimmer geflogen und hatte so Mrs. Mason einen Schrei entlockt. Er hörte Mr. Mason klar und deutlich etwas davon sagen, seine Frau fürchte sich vor Vögeln, bevor die Tür laut ins Schloss fiel.

Einen Moment später betraten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon die Küche erneut.

Tante Petunia deutete auf die Schleiereule und den Brief, der an ihrem Bein befestigt war.

„Lies ihn!", zischte sie.

Harry warf Jardin, der auf der Theke stand und seine Federn putzte, einen flüchtigen Blick zu, dann ging er zu der Eule. Sobald er den Brief von ihrem Bein entfernt hatte, flog sie wieder fort. Er öffnete ihn und las laut vor.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir haben erfahren, dass ein Schwebezauber heute Abend um zwölf Minuten nach neun in ihrem Wohnort ausgeführt wurde._

_Wie Sie wissen, ist es minderjährigen Zauberern nicht gestattet, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern und weitere Zaubereien können dazu führen, dass Sie von besagter Schule verwiesen werden (Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkungen der Zaubererei Minderjähriger, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_Wir möchten Sie zugleich daran zu erinnern, dass jede magische Tätigkeit, die dazu führen kann, der nicht– magischen Gemeinschaft (Muggel) unsere Welt zu offenbaren, das nach Abschnitt 13 des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung ein schweres Vergehen ist._

_Genießen Sie Ihre Ferien!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei _

_Zaubereiministerium_

Harry schluckte schwer.

_ Jetzt stecken wir ganz schön im Schlammassel, mein Freund! _

Tante Petunia grinste fies und sagte: „Du hast wohl vergessen, uns zu erzählen, dass du außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern darfst, oder? Muss dir wohl entgangen sein, he? Nun, du wirst jetzt nirgendwo mehr hingehen, Junge!"

„Petunia, möglicherweise...", begann Onkel Vernon.

„Halt die Klappe, Vernon."

Onkel Vernon schloss den Mund wieder und schenkte Harry einen ziemlich traurigen, mitleidigen Blick.

„Mach die Küche zuende sauber und dann geh zurück in deinen Schrank, Junge!", schnarrte Tante Petunia. Während sie den Raum verließ, kreischte sie:

„Und werd endlich diesen verdammten Raben los! Ich will ihn in meinem Haus nicht mehr sehen!" Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer, einen Moment später gefolgt von Onkel Vernon.

Harry seufzte und drehte sich zu Jardin um, welcher wieder seine Flügel putzte.

_Jar._

_ Ich habe es gehört, Harry. _

_Flieg zu Ron. Sag ihm er soll mich zur Hölle hier raus holen. Ist mir egal, was das bedeutet. Ich will hier weg_

Jardin beugte seinen Kopf zu einem Nicken und sagte: _Werde ich. Viel Glück! _

_Flieg schon, _sagte Harry, und duckte sich. Er hörte Jardins Flügel rascheln, als er durch das offene Fenster flog. Dann herrschte Stille. Harry seufzte und machte sich daran, die Küche zuende sauber zu machen.

* * *

**Wäre nett, wenn ihr ein kleines Feedback hinterlassen könntet, so als Ansporn. :-)**

**Und allen schöne Ferien bzw. Urlaub!**


End file.
